The House of Hades
by musicgirl199696
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have fallen into Tartarus. If that isn't bad enough, Annabeth has a revenge seeker after her. Meanwhile, the rest of the Seven are trying to get to Greece, but they have many complications along the way. R&R please! Summary kind of sucks...sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fan fiction, guys. Be nice please! If you don't like it, then don't read it. I have the power of sass and I know how to use it. Don't make me use it. The only P.O.V.s will be Percy and Frank. Frank because we didn't get to hear much of him in MOA and because I want some Frank and Hazel Romance. And Percy because it's Percy. That and because in MOA, Rick made him very 'unimpressive', as to quote Piper, so I wanted to shed some light on him. Enjoy! **

**Chapter One: Percy **

When Percy came to, all he could see was darkness. Well, darkness was an understatement. What Percy was seeing was complete and utter blackness. He felt around in his pocket for Riptide to get some sort of light. The dim glow it cast allowed him to at least see three feet in front of him. Percy sat up and rubbed the spot on his head that had hit the floor. Coincidentally, it was the spot blackjack had kicked him in.

Percy started to look around for Annabeth. She wasn't holding his hand anymore. They had gotten separated during the fall. Percy stood up shakily to walk around and search for Annabeth.

The ground was covered in debris from when the ground the statue was on collapsed. Percy fell at least three times from tripping over concrete. He was just glad he hadn't fallen on it when he fell from where the statue was. Most of the chunks of rock were extremely pointy, not making a very soft landing. Some of the points were about as long as Annabeth's dagger. Hopefully she didn't fall on it either.

After going about ten yards in the direction he was going, he turned around to go the other way. Percy didn't want to venture to far from where he landed because he figured Annabeth would be somewhere around there. Or at least he hoped she would be.

Panic started to build up in Percy's chest. Where was she? How long had they been down there? He debated on calling her name, but he didn't want to attract any attention.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something and at the same time he heard scuttling. His senses kicked into hyperdrive as he whipped his head to the side. Once he saw what made the move, he relaxed a little. It was only Annabeth. She was awake and laying on her side, facing him She had a gash on her forehead, probably from when she fell. But Percy was pretty sue she didn't scuttle. He stayed in the stance he was in while slowly looking around. _Are you okay?_ He mouthed at her. She nodded absently while looking around as well.

Percy slowly turned around to see if it was behind him. Suddenly, he heard Annabeth stifle a scream. Percy whipped his head around to see Annabeth being dragged awayby the teeth of something. He ran as fast as he could towards her, while trying not to fall flat on his face. Yeah, he'd be a real heroic boyfriend.

Percy reached them and saw that it was a spider bigger than she was dragging her with its teeth or fangs or whatever. Percy didn't know and really didn't care at the moment because it was trying to eat his girlfriend at the moment. Percy twirled the sword in hs hand once and the stabbed downward at the spider's body. But the spider didn't let go of Annabeth, it only clamped down harder, making her scream again. Percy tried to get its head, but everytime he tried, the spider would move so Annabeth was in the way. Percy cursed and tried to think of a plan of action. He couldn't take it on by himself, beecause it seemed to read his every move.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered soothingly. "Calm down. I need your help with this." Annabeth nodded through her tears. Her hand that wasn't in the spider's mouth as well was covering her mouth to stifle her sobs. Percy bent down so he was kneeling next to her. The spider didn't move, but it did not take it's beady eyes off of him. Percy gently took her hand off of her face while unhooking her dagger from her belt. He placed the dagger in her hand and tried to tellher with his eyes that she needed to distract it. She understood and with a sniffle, she raised the point. Percyquickly grabbed his sword and dashed to the back of the spider. It turned to face him, completely ignoring Annabeth. He made a couple of fake moves to confuse the spider. Annabeth gripped the hilt and stabbed upward. The spider dropped Annabeth out of shock and scuttled away.

Percy let out a sigh of relief and made his way over to was lying facedown, clutching her arm and her stomache. Percy gently rolled her onto her back to assess her wounds. There were fang bite marks on her torso ad her arm had been cut up due to it being caught in between her stomache and the spider. Annabeth's head wasn't doing too hot either. The gash was deeper than he realized and it was accomponied by a giant bump and bruises. Percy checked his pockets for some ambrosia, but he came up empty. He looked around for her backpack and saw it lying a few feet away. Percy stretched and grabbed it. He opened it and began to look for some.

There was a wide variety of things he found in Annabeth's backpack. There was her cellphone, which Percy figured was either a good thing (flashlight app) or a bad thing (it attracts monsters and they were in Tartarus), her disk map thingy she found in Charleston, money, extra clothes, includinga pink polka dot bra that not only surprised him but made his face red, a teddy bear he'll have to tease her about later, books, and, finally, a thing of nectar and a baggie of ambrosia. He broke off a piece andgave it to Annabeth. She nibbled on it absently while he poured a little nectar on her forehead and then set to work onher stomache. Percy rolled her shirt up and stuck the hilt of his sword in her free hand. She held it absently while nibbling on her ambrosia. Percy rolled her shirt up and poured some nectar on the bite marks. She relaxed almost instantly.

"Do you have any bandages in this backpack of yours?" He mumbled as he pulled it into his lap again.

"You tell me. You were the one rummaging around in there for so long," Annabeth whispered. "But yeah. It's in the side pouch." Percy grabbed it and began to dress her wounds.

"You better use that sparingly. You're going to need a lot more, " A familiar voice said. Percy's head whipped to the side.

"Luke?"


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I own nothing! Though I wish I did. **

**FYI: Something I meant to tell you guys on the last chapter: My keyboard is extremely temperamental. If I spell something wrong like 'the', I promise I know how to spell 'the'. 'Tis the keyboard. And, every time I post a new chapter, I'm going to give a little summary just to refresh everyone's (including my) memory. Summary: Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. Annabeth got attacked by a big old spider. Luke walked up and scared the bejeezus out of everyone. For a reason. **

**Also, Review! I need to know if I completely contradict myself in the plot or something, so I would appreciate it f you told me. That's the only time I'm going to say review, I promise. I don't want to know if you absolutely hate my story. Unless you have a burning passion to tell me. Then, go ahead. And I brought Luke back for a reason. I hate myself too, but it had to be done. Okay, I'm done with my AN. **

Chapter Two: Percy:

Annabeth's face was ashen, but Percy couldn't tell if it was because of the head injury or that Luke Castellan was standing in front of her.

Luke was rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, hey?" Percy tried. Annabeth smacked his arm and gestured frantically to Luke's being. Yes, Annabeth. Percy could see the exTitan/ son of Hermes/ previous love interest of his girlfriend. Percy didn't tell her this of course. He didn't want to get smacked again.

"Ow!" Percy exclaimed. There was no need for smacking in this situation.

"Well, what did you want me to say?"Percy grumbled as he stuffed the medical supplies back in her backpack.

"How about, 'Why in the Hades are you here?'" Annabeth suggested, or more of demanded, at Luke.

"Well, I was sent to lead you guys to the doors by Hades," Luke told them while eyeing Annabeth carefully, which was smart of him. Luke probably knew as well as Percy that she was exhausted, and you don't mess with Annabeth when she is exhausted.

"Well, we don't need your help, thank you very much," Annabeth snapped. She started to get up, but Percy pulled her back down.

"That would be great, actually," Percy told him while standing up.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth exclaimed. Percy ignored her.

"Oh... Alright, then. We have to go through that valley over there-"

"Hey!" Annabeth interjected. Percy rolled his eyes. Luke was trying to hide a smirk.

"While you two are being all buddy-buddy, I would just like to point out that Luke was reborn."

"Your point is?" Percy asked while he stopped her from standing up.

"He shouldn't be here now," Annabeth said slowly.

"Yeah, Hades found me and brought me back. He just put my other body under like a sort of hibernation,like you were in, Percy, and then sent me here. He did that with a lot of the other demigods that died during the Titan war."

"That you caused," A new voice called out. Percy moved his light so that he saw Beckendorf walking towards him.

"That's a little harsh, man," Percy commented while giving Beckendorf a fist bump. But Luke wasn't upset. He was smiling.

"Sorry," He muttered sheepishly. Percy saw Annabeth gearing up to explode again.

"Calm down, babe," Percy told her as he sat down next to her. Annabeth looked at him incredously. Her mouth kept moving but no words were coming out.

"Babe? Oh, are you guys dating?" Beckendorf asked as he and Luke sat down next to them. Luke was smart enough not to sit next to Annabeth.

"Yes," Percy answered as he took Annabeth's hand and smiled at her. She didn't smile back and Percy wasn't expecting her to. He only did it to aggravate her.

"Silena will like that," Beckendorf said as he took Annabeth's backpack.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth demanded as she grabbed onto a strap.

"Looking for food," Beckendorf answered as he tugged on the bag.

"I don't have any," She told him as she yanked her backbag into her lap.

"You don't have any food!" Percy exclaimed.

"I forgot. Calm down," Annabeth told him. What? How could Percy calm down?! He loves food. And Hades knows how long their going to be down there. And, how could a brilliant strategist like Annabeth, who made Arachne weave her own trap, _forget _to pack food? Percy saw Annabeth roll her eyes in the dim glow of his sword that was lying in the middle of their group.

"This is no eye-rolling matter! "Percy told her. She rubbed his arm sympathetically.

"Anyways," Luke started, "We can't go with you guys the whole way. Hades said we can give you a map and that's it. So, uh, Annabeth do you have a paper and pencil?" Luke asked her.

"Of course," She said and she pulled it our of her bag.

"So you remember a paper and pencil, but no food?" Percy grumbled. Annabeth whacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" He protested. Annabeth ignored him and handed Luke the paper and pencil. She then settled into the crook of Percy's arm. He wrapped it around her while rubbing his head with the other one.

"So, first you guys have to go this way," Luke pointed to the left, "Then you have to find this grey shrub."

"Is it a magical shrub?" Percy asked.

"No," Luke said while drawing his map.

"So, a shrub is going to save the world?" Percy said slowly.

"Percy,shut up. What's so important about the shurb?" Annabth asked.

"It has somthing in it that you guys need to close the doors. I'm not sure what it is, neither Hades, nor Persephone gave any clue to what it was," Luke told her.

"Yeah, then you guys have to go to where the Cyclops are held," Beckendorf said.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because not all of them have escaped. There are still some there and they know where the Doors are. You need to figure that out and then go to the Doors and close them," Beckemdorf said as he took the map from Luke and made a few changes.

"Okay. And use the thing from the unimpresive shrub to close them?" Percy clarified.

"Yup," Luke and Beckendorf said at the same time. They both got up and so did Percy and Annabeth.

"Well we should get going," Beckendorf said as he gave Annabeth a hug.

"Yeah, and Beckedorf, sorry about the-" Percy trailed off. Beckendorf onl smiled.

"It's not your fault," Beckendorf said.

"Told you," Annabeth grumbled. Luke nodded at Percy and stepped forward tantatively to give Annabeth a hug as well. She rolled her eyesand gave him one, catching him by surprse.

"And to both of you guys, I'm really sorry-" Luke started, but was interuted by Annabeth telling him to shut up.

"It's not your fault. Well, it sort of was, but we're over it," Percy said. Annabeth gave him a glance that said _You're not helping. _

"By man," Erc said as he fist bumped Luke and Backendorf.

"Good luck, guys," Beckndorf said and they walkd the other way, into the darkness. Percy grabbed Annabeth's backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Annabeth looked at the map in her hands and then looked at Percy. He slipped his hand into hers and they started to walk the opposite direction that Luke and Beckendorf went in.

"So, nice teddy bear..."


	3. AN

Dear my lovely readers,

Number One: 200 views...in one day. ADJFAEDKLFBGAOIH:))))))

Number Two:It has come to my attention( Mr. Guest) that I made a boo-boo. And Iposted on the interet. And now I feel stupid. So, here goes the revisions:

-Annabeth did lose her knife, her latop, and her backpack. Now, let's pretend that she magically had a pencil and paper in her pocket and that's what Luke and Beckendorf used to mke their map.

-Backpack stuff: I don't know why, I first read the comment as she lost her shoes. I'm not dyslexic, but sometimes I think Imay be. Percy happened to have a giant square of ambrosia in his pocket and Annabeth had some in her pocket as well. Just cut the nectar and teddy bear stuff. The teddy bear cut makes me sad because when I saw that in the Demigod Files I just had this vision of PErcy making fun of her for it The no food thing: Beckendorf asks, Percy realizes, freaks out, and finally realizes the reality of the no food situation. Annabeth still doesn't care.

-The great spider battle: Annabeth tries hitting the spider's nose, that distracts it, Percy kills it. Wa-la(:

- I completely forgot about Annabeth's ankle as well. The ambrosia heals that too.

-I forgot to put in there that Luke tells them that they only have five days.

I really needed to read that book again before I started writing.

I'm really sorry, guys. I sometimes think too fast before I can write it down and then I sound stupid.

Also, when I read, I sometimes tend to skip over paragraphs and phrases entirely. I have a feeling that's what happened with this whole scenario.

I'm sorry. I'll be better next time. I'll reread the book now.

Love,

Em


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys(: Summary: Luke and Beckendorf gave P and A a plan of action. They headed off to the land of shrubs. **

**I found this chapter incredibly boring to write. It's basically a filler chapter/ preview for the next one. I may or may not be abe to post thenext one tomorrow. Hopefully I can. Fingers crossed!(: **

**Here's Frank! YAY. **

Chapter Three: Frank

Frank was running. Running very fast. He looked down and was surprised that he was still in human form. He couldn't tell if he was running to something or from something. All he felt was the anxiety in the pit of his stomach that told him to just keep going. He saw a light and when he got closer, he could see Percy and Annabeth. They were holding hands and beckoning him into the light that Frank could now tell was a , back wisps started to swirl around and they were pulled straight down. Frank followed, head first, as if he were a plane dive-bombing something.

He slammed into the ground. Hard. His head started pounding and the feeling of vertigo overwhelmed him. Once his stomach was stable,he looked up to see Percy, Annabeth , and two other guys Frank had never seen before sitting in a circle. Percy looked fine, but Annabeth looked absolutely exhausted and she had a pretty bad cut on her forehead and she was sitting in a weird position, like she was trying to avoid putting weight on a certain area in her torso. Frank looked more closely to see darker splotches on her shirt. Frank tried to move closer to see what happened to her , but he couldn't move.

_Her bites are the least of your worries, Frank Zhang_. Gaea. Oh , goody._ She has a worse fate ahead of her._

Frank couldn't believe his ears. Annabeth had already gone through Hades and back to do this quest and she has something worse ahead of her? Frank didn't understand. Annabeth seemed like a good person to him. Sure, she was a little proud and closed off, but she was a leader. She couldn't show her emotions. It was the same deal with Reyna. They were both really nice and were probably a lot of fun, but they had to lead people. But, despite that, Frank could see why Percy like her so much.

The scene shifted and Frank was now following Percy and Annabeth holding hands and walking with the light from Percy's sword.

A dark creature started to creep up behind them. Frank tried to call out, but he was too late. It leapt and struck Percy.

Frank woke in a cold sweat. It took a few moments to slow his breathing and his pulse. He then noticed the pounding alarm that was filling th air. Cursing, Frank grabbed his bow and arrows and dashed to the top deck.

"Took you long enough!" Jason shouted at him from the air. Frank ignored him and looked for Hazel. He spotted her by the rail.

"What's going on?" Frank asked her after running up to her.

"Dragon!" She shouted as she ducked. Frank followed her example and was glad he did. The dragon flew overhead and would have taken him out if he hadn't.

"Zhang! Turn into one of those!" Frank didn't see who it was that yelled that, but it was no doubt, Leo. Frank started grumbling some unintelligent words as he felt himself transform into a dragon. Thankfully, he had enough sense to turn into one bigger than the other one. Frank leapt into action and started to attack.

Jason was blowing gusts of wind at it, trying to knock it off balance, Leo was hurling fire balls at it, and Hazel was using Frank's bow and arrows to injure it. It was working to a point, but what really helped was Piper finally waking up and charmspeakingit to go away.

AFter they were sure it had left, Frank turned back into a human.

"What was that?" Leo exclaimed.

"Shortest moster attack, ever?" Piper guessed.

"I don't know, but since we're all up, I had a dream," Frank said and he launchd into his dream. There really wasn't anything too puzzling. MAybe the glowing doorway, but other than that, it was pretty self-explanatory.

"At least they're okay. Well, to an extent," Piper said.

"But who were the two guys?" Frank asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Mabe Nico will know?" Leo suggested.

"Maybe. Where is he, anyway?" Jason asked. Frank shrugged. All he knew was that he was tired.

"He's sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up. Figured we could handle it on our own," Hazel said.

"Leo, how close are we to Greece?" Frank asked.

"We're like a day or two away."

"Okay. Let's just go back to bed and figure this out in the morning," Piper said as she and Jason walked back towards the cabins.

"Hold it!" Franks head spun to the left. He saw a figure stumbling towards them. It was a woman with dark hair and a dark complexion. She was holding a wine bottle in one hand and a round disk like Annabeth's map in the other. "Which one of you is my sister?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Ahh! Guess what, guys? FEA was cancelled and now I can write more! YAY. So, I'm watching Big Bang Theory right now. BEST. SHOW. EVER.3. Do you guys like it? I'm in loooovvee.**

**Anyways, Important announcement time: I'm adding in Annabeth and Piper P.O.V.s and they will be in FIRST PERSON because it is important to the plot. Now, this isn't set in stone because I may need to write it in a different order or something. Order as of today goes: Frank, Annabeth, Percy, and Piper. And I had more to say, but I can't remember. I wrote like most of this chapter/ AN already and my mother exited out of it. Joy. **

**Summary for P&A: They are searching for the magical item in the nonmagical shrub to close the Doors. Luke & Beckendorf gave them a map to follow and they only have FIVE DAYS. In case if ou didn't read the AN. I'm not mad if you didn't, I never do. **

**Now, Are you guys ready for some Percabeth fluff? I know I am!**

**Chapter Four: Annabeth **

It felt like we were walking for hours. But that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that Percy wouldn't _shut up_.

"So I was thinking about the whole orange thing," Percy was saying,changing the subject for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah," I said dejectedly. Right when I think he would stop talking. I really had no interest in his questions about oranges. At all. None.

"Which came first? The color or the fruit? Like was the fruit first and they named the color after it or was it the other way around? "

"I don't know, Percy," I sighed.

"And what's up with the name? Like who just sits there, holds up and orange and thinks, ' orange'? And it doesn't even ryhme with anthing-"

"Percy! Can you stop talking for ten minutes? Please?" I begged him. A look of shock passed over his face, but was quckl replaced by his hurt puppy dog look.

"Okay," He said quietly. With a groan, I stopped him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed," I told him.

"A little?" Percy scoffed. I swatted his arm. He rubbed his arm and pouted at me.

"You know, you're being really mean today. You keep hitting me and now you just yelled at me. You're like the Big Bad Wolf," He told me. He then spun on his heels and walked ahead of me.

"Wait!" I called. He slowed a little bit to let mecatch up.

"Are you apologizing?" He asked as he took my hand.

"No. I just need the light," I told him with a smirk. His mouth dropped, but he didn't throw another temper tantrum. Thank the gods. Just because we're in Tartarus doesn't mean it's okay to act like you're two years old.

"Whatever. Just keep using me for the light," He grumbled.

"Kay," I said with a smile. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Very mature, Percy," I said. He gave me a cheeky grin and slipped his hand inside mine and we continued our search for the magical shrub. And the best part? He didn't say a word. We just walked in silence with our arms swinging and I had a ridiculous smile on my face, but I didn't care. I was with Percy and that's all that mattered. Besides the saving the world stuff.

It also gave me time to think about this quest. Luke wrote on the map that we only had five days. Which seems like a short amount of time and it also seems like a long time. We've had less time to complete a quest before, but I have no idea how much time has passed an I have no way of figuring it out. My phone was in my backpack, but I lost that. And my laptop. And my knife. I felt useless. Percy isn't only going to have to defend himself, but he's also going to have to defend me if a monster attacks. And that will probably happen because we _are _in Tartarus.

And the whole Luke Beckendorf thing just shocked me. I freaked out at first because I knewhe had been reborn, but Ididn't know if it was Gaea's minions or if it was Kronos and he still looked like Luke. I just didn't know so I freaked out. That and I was worried it would complicate things. Which, it still could because Luke said he had been reborn. Don't get me wrong, I love Percy to death and I would never choose Luke over Percy, but I didn't know if he knew that.

Maybe I should tell him that I love him. I mean I've said it before, but it wasn't anything meaningful. It was usually during battle or after battle or just a random comment, but it didn't mean anything. I've told Piper I loved her before after she did something or whatever. Hell, I've said it to Leo. I jus kind of throw it around sometimes. And that was something that really bothered me when he went missing. I never said it to him and he could of been dead.

"Hey, Percy?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I-" I was interrupted by something slamming into us. Well, it more of slammed into Percy but it brought me down with him. I heard growling and was immediately alert. I saw Percy's sword lying on the ground but no Percy.

"Percy?" I called out shakily as I stood up. I was met with silence. Crap. I ran over to his sword and picked up. Suddenly, a hellhound came into my view. This was going to be bad. I hadn't fought with a sword in a long time. I swung at it, but the hellhound easily dodged it, which was okay. It was more of a pre-strike. The hellhound lunged at me and I swung at its leg. I hit it, but with th flat instead of the blade. I groaned in frustration. How did Percy do this?

"Annabeth, it's a knife but longer just stand farther away," Percy groaned. Oh, yeah. Gods, I need sleep. I did what he said and I easily killed the hellhound.

"Percy, where are you?" All I heard was groaning.

I found him sprawled out on his stomach. He had long gashes on his back and his shirt was hanging bya thread. Thanksfully, they weren't bleeding too heavily, maybe I could just get creative with his shirt. I started to lift it over his head, but he groaned in protest.

"Percy, get over it, I have to stop the bleeding," I grumbled as I lifted it over his head. He collapsed back onto his arm whle I tried to measure with me eyes what I have to do with his shirt. I managed to wrap most of it around the worst part,but that's all the fabric I had to work with. When I was done I tried to get him to move over to the wall so that we weren't in the middle of the walkway and so maybe monsters wouldn't see us as easily. It turned into me just dragging him over to the wall.

"Ow," He complained.

"Well if you would have cooperated, then I wouldn't of ad to drag you," I told him as I sat down against th wall and propped his head up on my lap. He didn't respond so I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

"What were you going to tell me?" He murmured. I was quiet for a long time before answering. I wanted the moment to be special, but I wasn't sure if now was the right time. I decided to jut go with it.

"I love you," I said quietly while looking down at him. He looked up. His eyes were bloodshot and he had seat beaded on his forehead. He was absolutely filthy and he had scrathes all over the place. But I didn't care. Irobably looked the same, if not worse.

"I love you, too," Percy said with a grin. I bent down and kissed him.

"Go to sleep," I commanded as I settled down to do the same.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Frank (I switched...sorry)**

Frank was royally confused. A woman in her thirties had just walked up to them, on their flying boat, at one in the morning.

The woman was wearing jeans, a long sleeved red top, and a sword strapped to her had darker hair ( He couldn't really tell what color it was) and stormy gray eyes like Annabeth. And, other than the wine bottle, she also held a metal disk like the one Annabeth found in Charlestown.

Though, something told Frank that the similarities between the mystery woman and Annabeth stopped there.

"Well?" She demanded, "Where is my wretched sister?"

"Um, we don't know who you're talking about," Leo said, his voice getting smaller at the end of the woman walked up to Leo and got right in his face.

"Annabeth. Chase."

"She's, um, unavailable," Piper tried. The woman started to walk around the group of five. No, stalk is the right word. She made a 'come-at-me' gesture to Piper.

"Oh, unavailable," She said with a laugh after what seemed like an hour of silence, "Do you think I came all this way, stole a dragon from Gaea for Zeus' sake to hear 'unavailable'?" She asked Piper.

"Oh, that was your dragon?" Leo mused as he scratched his head. The woman glared daggers at Leo.

"Yeas, you idiot. How do you think I got up here?" She said, while talking through her teeth. Leo didn't answer. Smart of him. For once he used his brains.

The woman closed in on Hazel.

"Where is that idiot blonde?" She asked Hazel. Hazel balled her fists and looked her straight in the eye.

"For you information, Annabeth is really smart. And maybe if you would introduce yourself and be nice, then we might help since you aren't, I'm not helping you," Hazel said slowly. She turned on her heels and started to walk to the cabins, but she stopped midstride. The woman's hand was raised and her eyes were glowing a bright gray. She then stalked over to Hazel.

"Leave her alone," Frank said. The woman turned to him. She looked extremely frightening. Her eyes were glowing and she had the expression of a woman possessed.

"Why should I?" She spat. "Gaea won't. And she's definitely not going to leave that little blonde alone. I'd be doing her a favor. And I'd get my revenge."

"Revenge on what?" Jason demanded. A look of extreme anger crossed her face. She flicked her hand and Hazel went flying. Frank immediately ran o her side to help her.

"Revenge on that wretched Child of Athena! How did _she_ find the statue? _I_ was supposed to find it. Not that poor excuse of an Athena child. What child of Athena goes and hooks up with a son of_ Poseidon_? They're absolute idiots!" The woman was shouting now and her lip started to quiver. "And, who goes and falls into Tartarus, of all places?" The woman put her head down in shame and walked over to the bow of the ship.

"I was supposed to be the one to find her. I was supposed to find it and use it as proof that the Romans stole that statue," Se muttered.

"No! We need to use it as a token of peace!" Piper argued, "We need the Roman's help to defeat Gaea!" The woman turned and stared at Piper.

"Why would I want the Roman's help? What did they ever do for me besides downgrade my lineage? What did they ever do for me besides tell me I'm unworthy and unimportant?" She snarled.

"But- but it's the right thing to do," Piper said in a small voice. A triumphant smile crossed the woman's face.

"Let me tell you something, daughter of Aphrodite, you aren't going to get very far in life doing things because it's the 'right thing to do'. Was it the right thing to do when you tricked Jason and Leo and led them straight into a trap to save your father, whom you barely know?" The woman asked with an eyebrow raised. Piper's face went ashen. Frank was surprised. He didn't know the extent of that story.

"And you, Son of Mars, was it the right think to do to just let your grandmother die?" She quizzed. It felt like someone just punched Frank in the gut. He obviously felt bad about that. The event haunted his dreams almost every night.

"I could go on about each and every one of you not doing the right thing, but I don't have time for that. Where is Annabeth Chase?" She demanded once again.

"Wait, how do you know so much about us?" Jason asked as he pulled out his sword. The woman smiled.

"Athena told me."

"Why?" Piper asked, charmspeak coating her voice. Frank raised his bow and arrows.

"Annabeth Chase has a bounty on her head," The woman said simply.

"But, you're her sister!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Oh, didn't she tell you?" The woman asked with fake astonishment" She was disowned by our mother. She's cursed. "


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys( And gals)! Frank gets two chapters. Oh yeah(: Summary: Crazy lady showed up on ship. Wants Annabeth dead. So, I got off school super early yesterday and I meant to update at least two chapters, but I fell asleep. So that didn't happen. Sorry. And then I had a band competition so...yeah. OMG guys...3700+ views. Now, i love you all unconditionally, but would you guys please review? Your guys' response to this has made me SO happy(:. Words can't describe. So, I'm not going to beg you to review or be all 'I'm not updating until I get ten reviews'. I would just really appreciate it. But, I am going to do something fun if I get likeI dunno what's a reasonable amount of reviews? 35-40? Yeah, that sounds good. So, I will upload another fanfic that you guys get to choose. I'm only going to give you the titles because it's more fun that way (: So, choose wisely. Don't critisize me on my title making skills. Please. Im up with these on th fly, I already know they suck. They are:**

**-Fluff, fluff, and more fluff!**

**-The Next Generation**

**-Maybe an Ask the characters one. Or a blog! That would be fun.**

**- Percabeth one-shots**

**-Or...YOUR CHOICE(: ( If this one wins we'll be doing ANOTHER poll / contest thingy) **

**IF YOUR REVIEW IS ONE OF THESE CHOICES THEY DO NOT COUNT. Critisize,compliment, suggestions, tell me I'm stupid for doing this, I don't care. HOUSE OF HADES RELATED ONLY. I will open up the contest or whatever this is when we hit 35-40 reviews!**

**Thank you so much, guys(: You all made my week. Anyways, on with the story! And since I haven't updated in forever, please enjoy this nice, long chapter. **

**Chapter Six: Frank (Part dos) This one is short, but the next one will be SUPER long, I promise. And lots of Jasper. **

"What do you mean cursed?" Jason asked as he stepped towards her. Her back was facing him, but she somehow knew that he was behind her. She turned and pinned him down in two seconds flat. Her dagger was pinned at Jason's throat and she had this look of complete menace on her face.

"I've only seen one other person do that," Leo whispered to Frank, "And that was when the Stolls snuck into Annabeth's cabin at night to pull a prank on her.I though she was going to kill them." Leo's face was ashen, but he had this look of longing in his eyes when he looked at the strange woman. He stepped forward as if to talk to her, but Frank wasn't sure if he would succeed or just pee his pants. Frank was betting on the latter.

"Excuse me, miss, but you just look so ravishing in this light," Leo started. But he was interrupted by the mysterious woman shifting her focas to Leo. She leapt off of Jason and pinned Leo's arms behind him with one hand and put him in a chokehold with the other.

"Don't try to hit on me, sweetie. I'm really not your type," She snarled in his ear. Leo was struggling in her grasp.

"Noted," He managed to choke out. She let him go and he fell, face-first, onto the floor.

"Now," The woman started. She began to pace around the deck, her boots clicking on the floor. "Where is the Athena Parthenos?"

"We aren't telling you," Hazel said. Her mouth was set into a hard line. The woman smiled her psychotic smile and walked slowly toward Hazel. She sized Hazel up and smiled like she was a cute little five year old trying to be brave.

"Do I not impress you?" Hazel said through gritted teeth. The woman started laughing, sorry, cackling. Hazel's eyes narrowed an Franksaw her reach for her spatha. She made a quick stab with her blade, but the woman was too fast. She made a fist and thrust down onto Hazel's thumb, causing her to drop it. The woman grabbed Hazel by her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"Don't you _dare _-" She threatened, but Frank had had enough. This woman had gone too far. First she attacked his friends and Leo. Then, she starts to choke his girlfriend? No. Frank wasn't going to have that.

Frank started to sprint towards her, and then felt himsef transform into a tiger. He pounced on her, digging his claws into her shoulders. He pinned her legs down with his claws so she didn't try anything. He growled in her face, showing his teeth.

"What's your name?" Frank heard Piper ask. He was counting on her to leap into action after he pounced, and she did exactly that. Piper had a pretty quick recovery time. Frank had noticed that when he first met her, like he was trained to do.

The woman pouted, but she didn't fight back. It made Frank hesitate for a second,but he got over it quickly. He knew that's what she wanted. She considered Piper's question for a moment.

"Leila," She answered. Piper nodded and then looked at Hazel.

"What do you want with the Athena Parthenos?" Hazel asked. She stood up shakily and started to rub her shoulder. Leo sarted towards her, but Frank's growl made him stop in his tracks. Hazel shot him a look that told him he would be hearing about it later. He ignored it for the moment and turned his attention back to the other threat. Leila smiled and turned to Jason.

"You know," She purred. "Don't you?" Jason's face was ashen, telling Frank that he did, indeed, know. Piper stepped towards him

"Tell us." Frank could hear the charmspeak coating the two words. Jason gave her a look.

"The Athena Parthenos had a lot of myths that go with it," Jason warned.

"Well, we are living a myth so continue," Hazel said while rolling her eyes. Piper gave him an expectant look. Jason took a deep breath.

"We'll discuss it later, I promise. But now, let's figure out what we're going to do with her," Jason said while nodding towards Leila. Leila sighed and looked Frank in the eyes. Suddenly, Frank was floating in the air. Leila was looking deep into his eyes. It seemed as if no thoughts were going through Frank's mind. All he could focus on was Leila's black eyes. Leila held his gaze until she reached the edge of the ship. Then she dropped her eyes, causing Frank to fall on his tiger butt, and she jumped off of the edge of the deck. Piper let out a strangled scream, but she was soon quieted when the dragon they had fought only moments before soared into their view. Frank changed back into his human form.

"What in the Hades," Leo started loudly, "Was that?" Frank just shrugged.

"I don't know. We've run into weirder," Frank grumbled.

"No, I mean your awesome ninja tiger thing!" Leo said. His hair started to smoke.

"Calm, down," Frank said. He stood up and went to stand next to Hazel. He slipped his hand into hers. She didn't let go, but Frank could tell she wasn't happy. She opened her mouth to say something, but Piper beat her to it.

"Okay, Jason, spill."


	8. Chapter 7

*******UPDATE******* **

**35 Reviews! GO VOTE(: Voting ends next Friday (November 16th[I think]). YAY!**

**I know you all hate me. Trust me, I hate me, too. Especially since I'm only giving you half a chapter. I have an excuse, but only those of you whose life is absorbed with honors classes, getting used to a new schedule, practicing three different instruments and trying to not have a mental breakdownevery other five minutes will understand. Others will just tell me to shut up and write more. Unless you do understand. Then I'm sorry I doubted you. **

**But seriously, my school used to go by the block schedule which is only four classes a day and the classes are an hour and half (except me who had five classes and went by orang/blue days and every other day alternated from gym/health to band). But now they changed it and I now have six classes a day( 8, but thoses one don't have homework) and homework every night. Which isn't hard, it's just time-consuming. What we do is we take notes from the book for homework and then do activities for that during the schoolday. Which, like I said, is fine until you have to do that for six classes and you're doing homework for five hours every night. And then sleep becomes vital for those around me because when I get cranky it's not pretty and my sass gets out of control like past Percy-level and it's just bad. I haven't gotten a detention yet, though, so that's good. **

**Okay, I'm done with my rant. Now, to the good stuff: ONE MORE REVIEW UNTIL I DO THE CONTEST THINGY! When we get that magical review, then the contest will open. I'll post the rules on my profile. So, recap, if you didn't read the last AN:**

**I will write another story on **

**A. Fluffity fluff fluff on which ever pairing you want. ( If this one gets chosen, then another contest will happen) **

**B. A futurefic thingy **

**C. I don't remember what the other choices were so go look! **

*****IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT*** **

**THE LAST REVIEW DOES NOT COUNT IF IT IS YOUR VOTE FOR ONE OF THESE CHOICES. It does count, however, if it is you wishing me a happy birthday. Which is tomorrow, Tuesday November 6th. It is the big 16. You don't have to wish me a happy birthday, though. But it will seriously make my freaking day if you do. :D The second you see the review number say '35' or anything above it, you can start voting. I'll keep a tally for like a week. So cast your vote or forever hold your peace. **

**You only get half a chapter...I'm sorry. BUT...It's Percy/Annabeth and you guys have been asking for that so, yay! **

**And, guys...I don't mind and will most likely listen to you if you make suggestions. Unless it conflicts with the plot line that I already have in mind. **

**AGH I MAY get my own laptop for that lovely birthday Imentioned earlier which = more updates. YAY! **

**Also( Last one, I friggin' swear to those of you who are still with me) I was told Frank and HAzel weren't a couple. I seriously don't remember that. Like ever. I know it was kind of iffy- gray area, but I seriously don't remember that. I'll look it up and let you know my findings unless one of you 7,000 vieweres (3) wants to just tell me. **

**I own nothing. RR does. Pixar owns the Nemo reference.**

**Chapter Seven(Finally) - Annabeth **

It felt like someone was staring at me. Like when someone stares into space during class and the space happens to be your back. I woke with a start, slightly stirring Percy, but he just grumbled and went back to sleep. His shirt was still on the scratches, so that was good, but he looked freakishly pale. He had sweat beaded on his forehead and he was shaking slightly. I sighed and started to stroke his hair, but I still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling.

We were in Tartarus, and honestly, it wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be. We barely ran into any monsters or demons. It reminded me of the Labyrinth. Just a whole lot of nothing we can't handle. I was expecting us not even being able to walk through it without having to fight or way, but so far it's been easy.

Suddenly, shivers were sent up my spine as I heard something shuffle. My eyes darted around my field of vision for an intruder, but I didn't see anything. I looked above me and saw that the wall I was sitting against was kind of like the trench in Finding Nemo. I noticed and alleyway type thing next to us.

There were weird-looking rocks lined up across from me. There was one bigger one and then four smaller ones decreeing in size next to it. Then the same thing was almost mirrored next to it.

Slowly, I came across the realization that they were feet, not rocks.

I traveled my gaze up and was meet with a malicious smile gazing down at me. It was all I could do not to whimper.

"Hello, Daughter of Athena." The thing answered. It wasn't a giant. Giants were guys, not she was certainly big.

It was a woman with an interesting face. It wasn't pretty, but it wasn't ugly. She had long slender legs that were covered with a tiered skirt that made it look like snake scales.

It dawned on me that this woman could be Lamia, but I was seriously hoping it was one of her children. The real Lamia is a nightmare. She was like Aphrodite mixed with Medusa and Arachne. ANd I had dealt with all of them and I definitely don't want them all combined into one.

"Hello." I surprised that my voice sounded braver than I felt.

"You're boyfriend looks delicious," She sneered and she examined her perfectly manicured nails. Yep, it was definitely LAmia or one of their children. They used to be described as vampires who feasted on children. And, like it or not, Percy was still considered a child. So was I, but she preferred men to women.

""Uh, yeah," I stumbled. I grabbed Percy's sword and slowly removed his head from my lap. I had a sort of plan forming in my head, but it probably wouldn't work in a million years. But, I couldn't think of anything better, so I went with it. It all depended on one thing. If that one thing was incorrect, then we are screwed.

"So do you,but as you probably know, I like my men," She sneered as she walked towards us. Sh grew smaller as she came out of the trench. I peered my head into it more. There was no explanation as to why she shrunk as she walked closer.

She was about my height with flowy blonde hair and green eyes. Not Percy green, though. It was more of a light, washed out green. I couldn't tell what was up with her face. I couldn't even come up with an adjective to describe it. I didn't mean to be vain, but I couldn't tell if it was her eyes or nose or what.

"I am Lamia, as you may have guessed. Now, I have started a sort of program. I can either take you both as my prisoners and eat you both, or I can train you as one of my followers and you will live, while I eat him, or we can eat him together. Your choice,"She said with a smile. Thank the gods.

I had remembered Thalia telling me she was upset because Lamia didn't have enough kids to help her eat people. so, she started a sort of Hunters of Artemis sort of thing.

My plan revolving around this was absolutely and utterly crazy and would probably get us both killed, but I had to try.

"Why, join you of course," I said with my best evil purr. Lamia smiled what was probably a big smile for her and motioned for me to follow her. I groaned inwardly and looked down at Percy. I really didn't want to move him again. He was heavy.

"Leave him," Lamia ordered. "My servants will take care of that." Just then, a giant horse/ snake thing came out of the trench and easily got Percy on his back. I followed Lamia into the trench while discreetly checking on Percyfrom time time. Or, what I hope was discreetly.

The trench was unlike anything I had ever felt. It felt like there were millions of pairs of eyes on me. When I looked at the rocks across from me, I saw either reflections of myself or other scenes. Some had people in restaurants eating and laughing. Others had classrooms, and sports related activities. Others had a neighborhood under monitor. Suddenly, Lamia stopped. This one had very familiar faces on it. I recognized Frank immediately. Then Leo, HAzel, Piper, and Jason. They were talking to a woman I had never seen before. She had a psychotic look in her eye. HAzel was suddenly thrown against a wall. Was this actually going on? Lamia's sigh interrupted my thoughts.

"This is how we know what's going on in your foolish little quests. And that woman is your incorrigible half-sister. She was fun to turn," Lamia said with a sadistic grin.

**I'm sorry I have to end it there! I have a project to attend to, but I prmise that the next one will have no author's note other than anouncing the winner and it will be seriously epic. I'm excited. All I can tell you is that Annabeth is going to kick some serious booty. **

**REVIEWW! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! **

**Thank you for the birthday wishes(: Okay, so I'm only going to say two things, and one thing is: VOTE. **

**The other one is that the new One Direction CD came out, as you probably know. All I have to say is: **

**Up all night= Harry and Liam ft. Zayn **

**Take me Home= One Direction **

**Who is your guys' favorite member of One Direction? Mine's Louis(Louis actually gets to sing in the new album!3) **

**Okay. Enjoy. This chapter is set up differently. Let me know if you guys like it like this. Review or PM or whatever. I'm going with the MAJORITY of the people who like it. I like it both ways, but I prefer it this way, so if you don't review, well... **

**And a lot of you guys have been asking for Percabeth and I****_ promise_**** it will happen soon. In an unexpected way, but it'll happen. **

**Chapter Eight **

**Percy**

Percy had a a school headache or an Annabeth's-been-talking-too-long headache, but a someone-smashed-him-in-the-face-with-a-tree headache. And his back felt like a very angry cat who had just gotten a bath had taken to him. Percy also felt like he was going to be sick. He was rocking back and forth. He wondered vaguely if this is how Hazel feels when she's on a boat. Oh, crap. The Argo.

How were the others doing without him and Annabeth? Or, more importantly, what were they doing? Were they in Greece? Looking for the House of Hades? Percy didn't know. All he knew was that a wave of exhaustion washed over him and all he wanted to do was sleep.

**Nico( It autocorrected to 'Nice'. I found that ironic for some reason. Well, you'll find out why soon) **

Nico wasn't in the mood for Leo. He was too...talkative. And that was saying something since Nico deals with Percy. And at that precise moment, Nico checked to make sure they were still alive. They were, though he was getting a weird feeling about Annabeth.

He had never really gotten this feeling before. It wasn't like she was dying or something. No, he would know that feeling. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," He mumbled. He wasn't really surprised to find Hazel poke her head in.

"Hey, we're have a meeting. Come on," Hazel said. Nico sighed and stood up. They had so many meetings. And they always ended up disagreeing. Nico thought he understood why the kept Greeks and Romans separate. He knew automatically the Percy and Jason would try to kill each other and that Octavian would be dead in three seconds flat due to the Ares cabin. The Hermes and Apollo cabins would be dead because they never actually worked at camp and one day of either Reyna or training would just about do them in. Actually just about one do of Reyna or training would do most of the campers in. Nico wasn't calling the Greeks weak, he honestly thought the Romans took it too far. Like steroid infused football players. But then he shouldn't think that because his sister was one of them. Speaking of his sister, Nico decided he should probably ask her about Annabeth. Maybe she would know something.

"Yeah, uh Hazel, can I ask you something?" Nico asked timidly. HE slowed his pace towards the dining room. He didn't want the others to overhear.

"Sure, what's up?" Hazel asked as she slowed her pace as well so she was next to him. Unease was etched on her face in the dim light of the hallway.

" Well, I-uh," Nico sputtered.

"Spit it out, Nico," Hazel sighed.

"Well, I was checking to see if Percy and Annabeth were all right and-"

"Oh no! Are they okay? Did they, you know..." Hazel rambled with a concerned look on her face.

"No, but something's happening, I just don't know what exactly."

"Well, what happened exactly? Wait, just wait until we get to the meeting," Hazel mumbled as she grabbed Nico's hand. She walked hurriedly to the Dining Room with Nico in tow.

**Piper**

"That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard, Leo," Jason grumbled. Piper smirked. Jason was grumpy. Last night's interruption did not do well for his mood. Leo was suggesting that if Percy and Annabeth were being chased, they could disguise themselves as stalagmites. It was pretty stupid, but it also had potential as a Plan B. Suddenly, Hazel and Nico burst through the door.

"Something's wrong with Percy and Annabeth! "Hazel exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone except Piper said at once. Then, everyone started talking at once. Nico kept trying to interject and say something, but everyone just kept talking over him.

"Everyone, shut up and let the man finish," Piper commanded, coating her voice with charmspeake. Everyone immediately sat down and shut their mouths. Nico shot her a grateful look and started with his story.

Apparently he had been checking to see if they were okay, which they were, but he was getting a weird feeling about Annabeth.

"Aww! Wittle Nico has a cwush," Leo mocked. Piper and Jason kicked him under the table. Nico glared at him and Frank fixed an icy stare on him. Hazel just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I don't really know what's going on. But something is going to happen and I just think we should remember that and be prepared."

"Well, how can we be prepared if we don't know what it is?" Jason asked. Piper wrinkled her nose. HE was right, but he kind of sounded like a jerk when he asked that. Piper knew he didn't like Nico, but he needed to be nice still.

"By not letting it affect us. Or showing it at least," Nico said. Jason opened his mouth as if to say something and then shut it.

"Well, let's talk about our...lovely visitor last night," Frank said, struggling for the right word.

"Wait, what visitor?" Nico asked as he sat down.

"Well, while _you_ were sleeping-," Jason started. Piper kicked him under the table. Breath hissed in between his teeth and shut up.

"Anyways, some lady came aboard the ship last night after her dragon/ pet attacked us. She was looking for Annabeth and said she had a bounty on her head. "

"Well, we already knew that," Nico said.

"I think she was talking about something different," Hazel mumbled. Piper nodded in agreement. She said nothing about Percy like all the other guys did, except that he was an idiot.

"She also said that Annabeth was cursed," Frank said.

"We knew that, too," Nico said slowly.

"Again, we think she meant something different," Jason said slowly, As if talking to a two year old.

"Maybe he should have been thrown into Tartarus," Nico grumbled.

"What was that?" Jason asked, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Nothing, babe," Piper said. " Anyways, I think this is all connected. I mean, it always is, but I think this chick is going to be a real threat to Annabeth. We should try to find a way to contact her."

"We could try Iris Messaging?" Frank suggested. Hazel nodded and pulled out a denarii.

"I thought the gods weren't speaking with us?" Nico said.

"Iris plays by her own rules," Hazel shrugged. "Leo grab the bottle thingy over there," Hazel said, pointing to the water spritzer. Leo grabbed it and started squeezing the pump. Hazel threw the denarii in and spoke.

"Um, Annabeth Chase. Tartarus?"

The image flickered a bit as if Iris was fighting to get it through . Piper guessed that was Zeus' doing. Iris won out in the end and what was left of the Seven were met with an interesting image.

Annabeth was walking next to a lady. No limp or anything, so Piper guessed they found some type of nectar or ambrosia. But Percy...Percy was face-down on a horse-lizard thing, wrists and ankles bound, and had so many people guarding him that they could barely tell it was Percy. His shirt was wrapped over what Piper guessed was wounds ,and he looked to be unconscious. They were walking into what looked like a cave. The woman turned to Annabeth. She said something. Annabeth looked back at Percy. A grimace passed over her face, but she composed herself, turned back towards the woman, and nodded. The woman smiled and snapped her fingers. The horse thing dumped Percy on the ground and followed them inside the cave. There was a guard standing by Percy, but it wasn't paying attention. Percy's eyes shot open and after about a minute of nothing, a blinding flash of light exploded from the cave.

The guard looked at Percy and flashed a smile. Piper noticed the pointy teeth. And apparently Percy did, too. He grabbed his sword and sprang to his feet. The guard advanced towards him. Percy swayed a bit from getting up so fast, but he easily got over it. He leveled his sword. The guard was silently willing him forward. Percy lifted his sword to strike and...

The image faded.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! 2 chapters within two days! Woo! **

**Okay. I only got two votes: Fluffity fluff w/ Jason and Piper and Percabeth One-shots. So, I'll leave the voting open for another week. But only to vote between those two. Anyways, I want to take a serious moment here. I want to thank everyone who has followed this story or reviewed or favorited this story or me. It really means a lot to me because I'm really shy for when it comes to people reading my stuff. My cheeks turn all red and stuff when people ask to read it, so this has really helped me. I would list all of you out, but I only have a limited amount of time to write this chapter, so I would think you would want me to get on with the story(: **

**Kay. So, recap: Annabeth and Percy are still in Tartarus partying with Lamia, The others are recapping on what's going on. Nico is getting weird feelings about Annabeth, not that kind, but the other kind. And I think that's all (: **

**This is short. Sorry. **

**Chapter Nine: **

**Annabeth **

Every second that passed, no. Every millisecond that passed I started to doubt myself even more. This plan was not going to work. At all. I can't even call myself a daughter of Athena anymore. This is the worst plan in history. I was going to be labeled as a traitor. A Tierney. Weak. I was going to be banished from Olympus. They're going to tear my buildings down. Gaea was going to succeed because of me.

My head was spinning. My thoughts were jumbled. I couldn't think straight. I was seeing stars. My hands were shaking. MY forehead was clammy. This was not going to end well.

Lamia asked if I was sure. I looked back at Percy. Said a silent goodbye. Turned back around. Nodded. Lamia motioned to her guards to come. They dropped Percy. One stayed to watch him. I followed Lamia into her cave.

It was creepy. Stalactites and stalagmites stuck up from the ceiling and the ground. They created a maze I had to walk through. I would never be able to escape without them catching me.

I followed her into a room. It was empty except for a small puddle of water in the middle of it. Lamia told me it was some of the River Styx mixed with Lethe. I made sure I steered clear of that.

"Gaea will be so pleased with me," Lamia said while clapping her hands excitedly. I managed a weak smile.

I wasn't strong enough for this. I didn't have any special powers. I didn't have any skill. I could memorize my Chemistry notes or analyze history in record time, but I couldn't do this.

But I had no other choice.

Lamia faced me. She was an inch taller than me. Exact opposite features. She smiled. I moved my hair away from me neck. Lamia smiled giddily. I choked back a sob.

When she bit down, a blinding wave of light exploded from the contact. The cave started to shake. stalactites began to fall from above.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

Lamia turned her nasty gaze on me. I couldn't hear what she said. She put two fingers in the Styx. There was one drop on the inside of each of her talons. Before I could stop her, she put one drop each into my bite marks.

Before I could register the pain or what happened, she pushed me into the wall, turned, and ran. I struggled to get up. The ground was shaking harder than before. Pain was searing through my body. Black spots clouded my vision.

For some reason, I thought of Piper. I didn't know why. She just popped into my head. Suddenly, I fell. Rocks started to fall on me.

I wasn't going to make it out.

_Goodbye Percy. _

**Nico **

Nico woke in a cold sweat. _No. _

It can't be. Not Annabeth.

Nico leapt out of bed and ran to the control room. He hit the panic button. Sirens filled the air. Within two minutes every member of the crew was on the ship, even Coach Hedge in his footy -er hoofy pajamas.

"What's wrong Nico? You look like you've seen a ghost," Hazel said.

"It's Annabeth," Nico sais, his voice barely above a whisper. "She's gone."

**Percy **

Percy woke with a start. A guard was growling at him. Percy leapt to his feet and brought out his sword. There were stars in his eyes, but he got over them and focused on the task at hand. The guard advanced on him. Percy raised his sword and struck. He easily killed the guard with one swing, but that was the least of his worries. The ground started to shake and suddenly, a crowd of guards came running out. They paid them no attention. And he didn't mind, for he was busily searching for Annabeth. Where was she?

"Wondering where your girlfriend is sweetheart?" A woman's voice called out. She had just walked out of the cave. She was calm and walking like a fashion model would. Percy leveled his sword and gave her his perfected wolf stare.

"Where is she?" He growled. She smiled and stopped in front of him.

"In there." She gave a little wave an vanished. _No. _

Percy dropped his sword and sprinted inside the cave. Wasn't very smart of him, but Percy didn't care.

He dodged the stalactites or stalagmites or whatever they were . There was a fine layer of debris from the ceiling lying on the ground. Where was she?

"Annabeth," Percy called with a shaky voice. No answer. Percy kept running.

"Annabeth!" He called again, a bit more worried.

Percy came to a room. There was a puddle in the middle. It reminded him vaguely of the Styx, but it had gray swirls in it. Gray the same color as Annabeth's eyes.

Eyes that should not be open.

Percy spotted her lying on the ground nearby. She had a few rocks scattered around her, a cut on her forehead and a big rock lying right on her chest.

_No, No, No. No._

Percy skidded over to her. He knelt beside her and with shaking hands, lifted the rock from her chest. Her eyes were dull and she had bite marks on her neck. He then pulled her head into his lap and started to stroke her neck. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes.

"A-Annabeth?" He said with a shaking voice. She didn't answer. A tear rolled down his cheek and onto hers.

Percy dipped his head down and brushed a feather light kiss over her lips. He screwed his eyes shut and pushed her eyelids down. He drew in a deep breath and undid her camp necklace from her neck. He then tied it over his own and removed her head from his lap.

He wished he could do something nicer for her, but all he had at his finger tips were rocks.

Suddenly, a silver flower began to grow from one of the cracks in the ground. It looked exactly like the flower he had in his window sill at home.

"Thanks, Calypso," He whispered, as he plucked from the ground. He moved Annabeth's hands so they were holding the flower.

"I love you, Annabeth," He whispered, with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Don't forget me."

Just made myself freaking cry. Dang it.

**Okay, I know you're all like "Annabeth would never die!" But, I promise you it has a RR worthy plot twist and it is vital to it. So, yeah. Sorry.**

**~Emily**


	11. Chapter 10

**Oh yeah, double digit chapters . Woot woot! Okay, so voting as of now is Jason & Piper: 2 Percabeth:1 Vote, vote, vote! **

**Okay, how many of you are mad at me? I desperately want to know. But don't worry, this one is just a filler chapter. Just people coming to terms with what happened. Some fluff for all the couples. So that's good(: **

**Anyways, I feel like I had something important to say. I can't remember though, so it must not of been important. **

**On with the chapter! **

**Piper **

My mind came to a halt. She's dead? No. Annabeth couldn't be dead. No. That, just- no.

"Are you sure?" Hazel asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Nico nodded. His eyes were cloudy, like Annabeth's had gotten when she was angry.

"I'm sure."

Suddenly, I got angry. Before I knew it, I stood up and stalked out of the room, slamming the door closed as I went. I went to the deck. I needed some fresh air. I looked down at the waves. I had found them to be comforting these last few days. The waves were pretty steady and they were strong. Like Percy had been when he followed Annabeth down into Tartarus. Oh, no. Percy.

How was he handling this? Now he was alone in Tartarus of all places. His girlfriend had just died and now he had to navigate the deepest pit of hell by himself. And he was Percy, the most idiotic, sarcastic person she had ever met. But, I had to admit he could be clever. How he ad tricked Chrysaor and his crew? Classic. He had lost the battle with him, but Annabeth justified later by saying he was just rusty and he had defeated Ares in his first quest when he was twelve. Then she started to talk about Percy some more. She was so in love with him. Piper could see it, anyone could even if she didn't. And Percy was in love with her, too. Anyone with eyes could see that.

Piper began to shake. Annabeth couldn't die. She was supposed to do so many things. She was supposed to be with Percy for the rest of her life. Be a super architect. Finish rebuilding Olympus and move on to building so many other things. She was a great person and she just couldn't die. She was too strong.

Sobs began to escape. She slowly began to slide down the rail wall thing. She put her head in between her knees and began to cry, taking comfort in the slow roll of the waves.

**Jason **

Jason was pissed. How in the Hades did _Annabeth Chase_ die? And who did it? Jason vowed right then and there that he was going to find whoever did this and give them a taste of their own medicine.

"Who did it?" Jason demanded, his voice tight. Nico shrugged. Jason's anger level rose to it's highest level.

"One of your friends just died and you _shrug_?" Jason interrogated as he slowly stood up in his chair. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

**Leo**

Leo was horrified. With the news and with Jason. Nico wouldn't stand a chance against an angry Jason.

"Nothing, I just don't know who did it." Jason started to walk towards him. Leo stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. Jason vaguely realized this, but he made no move to stop.

"Jason, why don't you calm down and we can go find Piper and tell Chiron the...news." Leo had trouble articulating the words. He felt a lump in his throat forming. Leo tried to ignore it. Leo hasn't cried since his mother's death and he wasn't about to now. Annabeth wouldn't want that.

"Come on man, A- Annabeth wouldn't want us to fight," Leo whispered. Jason looked back at him. His eyes were dry, but the pain etched on his face was perfectly visible. He nodded in agreement. Leo looked at Hazel. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and Frank didn't look much better. He wasn't crying, but he looked like he was fighting a losing battle. His arm was around Hazel's shoulders protectively. Nico suddenly started to scrutinize the corner, but he quickly got over it. Leo had always thought the kid was a little strange, but not that strange. But Leo chose not to dwell on that, he had more important things to worry about.

"Come on, let's go find Beauty Queen."

They walked out of the meeting room. Leo kept his hand on Jason's shoulder the whole time. Leo didn't know if it was doing any good for him, but it kind of kept Leo busy. Comfort everyone. Yes, that's good.

They came to the deck of the ship. Piper was leaning against the wall. Her arms were folded across her knees and her head was resting on it. Jason sighed and sat next to her, putting his arm around her. She barely acknowledged their presence. She just stared at her shoes.

"We should contact camp," Leo said awkwardly, staring at his hands. Piper nodded glumly. Jason helped her to her feet. They walked down to the kitchen and turned on the sink. Leo fished out a drachma and through it in the water.

"Chiron. Half-blood Hill," Leo said glumly. He tried to compose himself as best he could. He ran hand through his hair and straightened his shirt. Chiron came to view. Distress was etched on his face.

"Hey Chiron," Jason greeted. He didn't sound happy and Leo didn't expect him to. Chiron jumped a little and turned towards them.

"Hello chil- What's wrong, Piper?" HE obviously saw Piper's tearstained face and the fact that she was clinging to Jason.

"I-it's A-Annabeth," Piper sniffled. Leo put a hand on her forearm and rubbed sympathetically while he looked at his shoes. He will not cry. He will not cry. Chiron didn't saw anything. He seemed to understand. He stared of into space as he began to stroke his beard.

"That's...unfortunate," He said finally. Leo saw Jason tense up again. He was about to say something, but Chiron beat him to it.

"Don't you dare get flustered with me, boy. I practically raised that child," Chiron spat. Leo was taken by surprise. Usually Chiron was so calm and collected. But, he seemed to realize he had lashed out at Jason.

"I'm sorry for my outburst. I must go tell the other campers." Chiron waved his hand through the mist. Leo could just barely make out a tear.

**Hazel**

Hazel didn't know what to say or how to react. She didn't know Annabeth, really, but she also looked up to her. She was so strong and brave. Hazel didn't want her to die. Now what would they do? She always made the plans and gave them hope, but now they were stuck.

Frank was really quiet, but he kept an arm around her. She was grateful for that. She really was.

They were alone in the dining room. Nico had retired to his room and so had Coach Hedge, sniffling on his way out.

"Frank?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"How do you think she...you know..." Hazel said, intently staring at her folded hands. Frank stared off into space.

"I don't know. Maybe she was tricked," Frank suggested.

"It's Annabeth though," Hazel said softly.

"Maybe they had gotten separated and were outnumbered." Hazel nodded. This seemed the most likely. If they were together, Percy would never of let her die over him. And the same in reverse. Annabeth told her the story of how he took the sky for her. Literally. And Percy had told her the story of how Annabeth took a knife for him.

"Frank?" She said after a little while.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," She said quietly.

"For what?" He snorted. Hazel shrugged.

"The whole Leo/ Sammy thing." Frank just shrugged.

"I don't care."

"Yes you do," She whispered. Frank just smiled and tightened his arm around her. He put his nose to her forehead.

"Let's finish this quest."

"For Annabeth?"

"For Annabeth."

**Yay Filler Chapters ! Next one won't be so sad, I promise. What do you guys think will happen next? Prize for whoever guesses closest!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! Guess what, guys? I actually worked on the plot line today so I know where this story is going. Yay! Okay, so funny story, Gangnam Style came on in the car and my mom was all "I s this the condom song?" Cuz 'gangnam' sounds like 'condom'. So funny. **

**Dear Captainforrkz, **

**Your latest review made me laugh so hard, even though it probably wasn't supposed to be funny. " I think it should be Percabeth fluff fluff where Annabeth is actually alive". Its not funny, but it's still really funny. Like when someone falls in gym class. It's funny, but it's not funny because they could be hurt, but it's still funny. Sorry(: **

**And Guest who thought this and anyone else who also did, **

**The flower was just a sentimental thing. I just randomly added it in because I was watching the Hunger Games and was in a sappy mood. **

**Okay, anyways. TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE MAD AT ME FOR KILLING ANNABETH and considering to stop reading my story (Sorry for the all caps business, I needed your attention), I'm not going to give anything away, all I can say is to keep reading my story to wait and see. If RR killed off Annabeth, would you just toss the book over your shoulder and stop reading? No, you wouldn't. You would have continued to read it. Why am I any different. It's called FANFICTION, people. Don't expect it to be exactly like RR. It's going to be important. He would have done it for the plot. And this is for the plot. She is still going to be in it. That's all I can say. I'm not giving anything else away, so all I can say is keep reading. I'm sorry if you feel strongly enough to stop reading it, then go ahead, there's nothing I can say to stop you. **

**I showed two friends of mine, who hasn't even read the series( but has been told every single detail about by me) and one who has, the plot line and she thought it was really good. If that says anything, then good, if not, then whatever. **

**Also, if you are considering to stop reading the story and are still voting, I ask that you don't. Because I don't think it's fair to the others who are continuing reading it and who are voting. This contest thingy was for you guys and all the support you're giving me. It's not very supportive if you stop reading it. **

**Sorry, that review just struck a chord. Anyways, **** on with the chapter! **

Chapter Eleven: Percy

Percy couldn't breathe. Or sleep. Or think. He was just numb and confused.

What happened? What happened that _Annabeth_ of all people couldn't handle? She was the strongest person he had ever met. She went on his first quest with him to save his mom. He flashed back to when he first saw her. It was hazy, but he remembered thinking there was a princess standing over him, with her curly hair and pretty face. Those feelings soon turned from thinking she was a princess to thinking she was a goddess. He remembered the one Thursday and Friday she had off from school after they had been dating for a few months, right before he had disappeared. She had gotten it approved for her to leave so she could come see him. She came over on Thursday and stayed through Sunday. He still had school and didn't know she was coming over. He had to knock on the door because he forgot his keys again and was surprised to see her open the door. She jumped into his arms, literally, and squealed her hello.

Annabeth had gotten a bit more girly since the end of the war. Before she wasn't really worried about her hair or her clothes, but since that ended her hair was always washed and smelled like flowers. Sometimes she had a barrette in to keep some of it off of her face. She wore fancy shirts sometimes as opposed to her usual t-shirt. But she was still Annabeth. And Percy loved her.

The meeting was kind of bittersweet because he still had school and a giant test on Friday. He had been getting C's, which was good for him, but he needed to get a good grade on this test or else he would get a D or worse for the term. So, Annabeth, being the angel she is, told him she would help him study. Percy didn't really know how to take this because she could really help, or make it more confusing than it was before because she was in Honors classes and, in most, he was in the lower ones. So, it was safe to say that she was basically a whole year more advanced than he was. She would go further in concepts than his class would even go and he would get confused and his teachers would yell at him for trying to be 'advanced' as they put it and tell him to stop.

But Annabeth was really helpful. They stayed up until midnight going over concepts and everything. It was a History test, so basically all it was was memorizing. They went from studying in the kitchen to the couch to his bedroom. They fell asleep together in his bed. He woke up in the morning to her head propped up on his chest and her curls splayed all over the place. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head and got up to shower.

When he got home, he could barely contain his excitement. But he tried to because he wanted to trick her. She got really worried and her eyes got darker. But then he busted out his full blown smile and showed her the test. He had gotten an A-! She slapped him on the arm for scaring her, but she rewarded him later with a make out session after his parents left. She finally succeeded in making him watch Harry Potter. She fell asleep in his arms again.

Percy smiled at the memory. But it quickly faded. He was alone in Tartarus. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he remembered the map Luke gave them. It was in her pocket. He didn't know if he could handle seeing her body again, but that was the only way he was going to succeed this quest. He turned back around and sprinted back to the cave, ignoring his wounds.

Percy just kept telling himself that that was what she would do. She would be brave and go back, even if it would make her feel worse. She would go back. Percy absentmindedly brought his hand up to his neck and play with her necklace. He tied it creatively so that it hung around his own like Annabeth's father's college ring did hers. He realized that's what he was doing and quickly brought his hand down. He didn't need to be distracted.

He came to the cave and walked in carefully. He walked to the room where she was. Percy took a deep breath before walking into the cave and braced himself. But when he walked in-

Her body was gone.

In its place was a lady. She was wearing a long sleeved red shirt. She had longer hair and gray eyes. Like Annabeth's. Percy, not taking comfort in that, drew his sword. They woman looked alarmed, but she drew her weapon as well. He leveled it and regarded her carefully. She did the same.

"Where is she?" He demanded his voice even and low.

"When I walked in she was being moved. I didn't see who it was." The woman seemed to be genuine. She didn't look very fierce, but distraught almost.

"She was my sister. I was trying to find her and help her because I heard she was down here. I saw the explosion, but-"The woman couldn't finish. She had started crying. Percy put down his sword.

"I- I knew she was looking for the Athena Parthenos and I wanted to help her, but now it's too late," She sobbed as she sat down on the floor. Percy stood there awkwardly. He still wasn't very good with crying.

"Hey, it- it's okay. She was my girlfriend, so I know how you feel," Percy said that last part quietly. The woman nodded. She stood up and held out her hand.

"Well, I'll help you then. This note fell out of her pocket. I think it's a map," She sniffled as she held out her hand. Percy took it and opened it.

"Yeah. An old friend that we ran into gave it to us to help us. We have to find this gray shrub. Something's in it that will help with us, I'm not sure what," Percy told her as he showed her the map. The woman nodded as she dusted herself off.

"Here, this fell off of her," The woman said. She handed Percy the Moonlace. Percy took in gingerly and studied it for a moment.

"Let's go," He said finally. He carefully placed the flower on the spot where Annabeth was. That was her flower. He didn't want it. The woman pretended not to notice.

They walked out of the cave and towards the direction Luke had pointed. Percy kept his sword out to light the way. Oddly enough, they weren't attacked once. Percy thought it was weird, but he wasn't complaining.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. What's your name?" The woman asked Percy.

"Uh, Percy. What's yours?"

"Leila."

**Dun, dun, dun! What do you guys think is going to happen? Again, prizes for whoever is closest!**


	13. Chapter 12

**What is this, now? Three chapters in one day? All right! So, do you guys forgive me for not updating for like a month, yet? **

** If you didn't read my other AN that I added in for the last chapter, I'm going to say it again (I just copied and pasted it) : TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE MAD AT ME FOR KILLING ANNABETH and considering to stop reading my story (Sorry for the all caps business, I needed your attention), I'm not going to give anything away, all I can say is to keep reading my story to wait and see. If RR killed off Annabeth, would you just toss the book over your shoulder and stop reading? No, you wouldn't. You would have continued to read it. Why am I any different? It's called FANFICTION, people. Don't expect it to be exactly like RR. It's going to be important. He would have done it for the plot. And this is for the plot. She is still going to be in it. That's all I can say. I'm not giving anything else away, so all I can say is keep reading. I'm sorry if you feel strongly enough to stop reading it, then go ahead, there's nothing I can say to stop you. **

**Honestly, people, if I were to have stopped reading because a character died, I would've stopped reading at the Titan's Curse because I didn't like that Bianca and Zoe died. If I would've stopped at a plot change/ add/ twist or whatever, I would've stopped at BoTL because I wasn't a fan of Rachel. Annabeth is my favorite character. I would've never killed her if it wasn't important or I didn't think it was important to my story. I'll try to move the plot around so it gets better. Does that make you all happy? **

**Okay, my rant is done. Percabeth fluff: 3. Jason and Piper: 2. Go vote if you want a say in it. **

**Chapter 12: Piper**

It was really hard to tell Chiron the news, especially since Jason had an anger management episode.

Piper sighed. She couldn't sleep at all last night after that god-awful dream. It was like she was watching Annabeth die. It was confusing as well and it raised more questions than it answered.

Piper stood in a cave. She was alone. There were stalactites and stalagmites all around and there was a pool of some weird type of water in it. Piper got a bad feeling about it, so she stayed away from it.

Suddenly, a woman followed by Annabeth entered the room. Annabeth's leg was fixed and she looked okay, except for the fact that it looked like she was marching to her own funeral. Her hands were shaking and her look of determination wasn't very convincing. It was as if she knew what was going to happen. The woman's lips moved, but Piper couldn't see anything. Annabeth's lips moved to, but she could hear it, but clearly. Like in a pop song the person's voice is all warped so you can hear their voice, but can't understand what they're saying. Piper strained her ears so she could make out something, but every time she tried it just got further away. Annabeth nodded and moved her hair to the side. The woman smiled and stepped towards Annabeth and started to bite down on her neck.

What was going on? Why wasn't Annabeth fighting it? Suddenly, a burst of light exploded from the contact. Piper tried to step back, but she was glued to the spot. Then, the ground started to shake. The woman stopped and looked at Annabeth furiously. The woman dipped her fingers in the pool and put them on Annabeth's neck. She still wouldn't fight her. What was wrong with her? And where was Percy? Annabeth suddenly started to sway and the woman pushed her against the wall. She then ran out of the room, right past Piper. Piper tried to trip her, but it didn't work.

"Annabeth!" Piper yelled, but to no avail. She could barely hear herself. "Get up!"

Annabeth finally recovered her wits and tried to get out. Rocks and stalactites were falling from the ceiling and hitting her. She was holding a hand to her neck and using the other to support her balance, so she didn't have a chance to duck or cover her head. Piper started to yell out, but didn't. She didn't get a chance. One of the rocks fell and hit her head. Annabeth fell as well.

"Annabeth!" Piper screamed. She felt like tears should be streaming down her face, but they couldn't since this was a dream. More rocks fell. Soon, she was partially covered in them. Annabeth was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Annabeth, get up! Come on!" Piper yelled. She yelled it over and over again.

"Listen to me! Get up!" Annabeth's eyes flickered when she said that one, so Piper yelled it again, but then the ground gave a final shake. Piper turned away.

After what had seemed like forever, Percy came running in. His reaction was heart breaking. He kind of froze in his spot. His eyes started to brim with tears, which made Piper feel sad all over again. Percy pulled her head into his lap. He shut her eyes. He started intently at her for a while, playing with her curls, all the while crying. He let out a sniffle and kissed her. He said something that Piper couldn't hear, but she knew that he said he loved her. He moved her head out of her lap. He stared at her for a moment and then a flower suddenly appeared in a crack in the ground. Percy smiled to himself and placed it in her hands so she looked like Snow White. Percy has flower powers, too?

Percy left and then Piper was alone. After a bit someone else came in the cave. And no one good, either. It was Leila and another guy. Leila walked around so she was standing right at her head. Piper could see that she said perfect. She motioned for the guy to come over. They discussed something, but Piper couldn't tell what, they were talking too quickly. They stopped and the man bent over Annabeth. He brought out a syringe. What was he doing? Piper strained her eyes and neck to see more clearly. He stuck the needle in her chest, right where her heart would be. They waited for about five minutes or five hours, Piper couldn't tell. All she knew that it was a long time. Suddenly, Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. She sat up with a confused look on her face. She rubbed her neck and stood up. (**!**) Leila and the man watched her like a science experiment. Annabeth regarded them carefully, and then she whipped her head around so it was like she was staring right into Piper's soul. Piper noticed that her eyes were different. They were brighter, unnaturally bright. Her expression softened a bit, but then it switched back to hard again.

"Something wrong, darling?" The woman asked. Piper could hear it clearly now.

"No. But, someone is coming," Her voice sounded weird, too. It was flat. Was she talking about Percy? Leila smiled.

"I know, darling," She said while rubbing Annabeth's back. She didn't stiffen like she did when anyone touched her except Percy.

"But-"

"Sshh… Go with Tony," Leila said soothingly while gesturing to the man. An angry expression

"But I don't want to," She growled. Leila only smiled. Annabeth's eyes flashed over to Piper. She knew Piper was there. Her eyes seemed to say 'Right?' Piper shook her head no and mouthed 'Don't go'.

"Yes you do," Leila stated. Annabeth started to argue again, but Tony brought out a gag and gagged her. Annabeth started to fight.

"_Now_ you fight!" Piper exclaimed. A look of confusion passed over Annabeth's face. Tony secured her arms in a cable tie and they vanished. Leila smiled and bent down. Something had fallen out of Annabeth's pocket. Leila opened it and looked at it. Piper couldn't see what it was. Leila smiled again and then Percy walked in, right as she put in her pocket. Percy immediately unsheathed his sword and got into a fighting stance. Leila pulled out her sword, too, but she had changed her demeanor to make it seem like she was weak.

Leila started to say something, but Piper couldn't hear again. Leila started to cry; well, fake cry, but Percy bought it.

"Percy! No!" Piper yelled. Percy didn't hear her; he just continued to buy whatever sob story Leila was telling him. It seemed like they were agreeing on something. Leila handed Percy the piece of paper. They started to leave.

"Percy, no! Don't go with her! She's bad! She has Annabeth!" Piper yelled so hard her throat started to hurt. But they left. And Piper woke up.

When Piper woke she felt cold and jittery. She felt really confused and had a headache. She blamed it on the dream. She wrapped a blanket around her and walked out of her room. It was still night time and no one else was up, except for Hedge who was on watch, but even he was asleep. Piper leaned against the rail. She felt dizzy and really unstable. Her neck hurt a bit, but she thinks that was just because of watching Annabeth in her dream. She stared at the waves and instantly began to feel calm. She then thought of green eyes. Percy's eyes.

Wait, Piper didn't _ever_ think of Percy's eyes when she looked at the ocean. Piper stood stalk still and slowly looked around her. The only person there was Hedge and the only sounds she could hear was his snoring and the ocean.

_Piper. _Piper whipped her head around and dropped her blanket. She got into a fighting stance. Not a very heroic one since she was freezing, but nonetheless, a fighting stance.

_Piper, calm down._ Piper whipped her head around again. Now it sounded like it was behind her. She peered her head over the ship.

_Honestly, Piper. If someone _was_ on the ship, then all they would have to do was push you and send you toppling overboard. _It sounded like Annabeth.

"A-Anna-" _Stop it. We can only hear each other's thoughts. Don't wake up Hedge._

Piper was really confused. _What in the Hades is going on? _She thought- asked Annabeth. She could feel Annabeth mentally shrugging.

_I don't know_. She thought- whispered. _I'm really confused myself._

_Well, what happened on your end? _Piper thought-asked as she recovered herself with her blanket and walked back to her room. She sat on her bed and stared at the wall while waiting for Annabeth to respond.

_Well, I'm just really confused. I don't remember what happened before I woke up. All I know is that when I woke up I felt like I should trust both you and Leila, but I know you are on the enemy side and Leila is the good side. _

_No, Annabeth, you have it all wrong. Leila is bad. We're good. She's tricking you. _

_She said you were tricking me before and that I believed them and now I believe her because she's the good side. _

Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was she being possessed? She started to shake and knew instantly that it was Annabeth. She was either really cold or really scared.

_Both._ She admitted. _But I don't know what to do. _

_Wait, you said she told you this. When did she tell you this? _

_I don't know. I just felt like we had the conversation. _Annabeth started to feel even more panicky and jittery. This whole situation was taking a toll on Piper's best friend.

_Listen to me, Annabeth. Everything is going to be all right. Just figure out where you are and tell me, okay? _

_Okay. _

_And one last thing, Annabeth?_ Uh-oh, Annabeth started to get tense again. Piper must be careful with how she does things and handles things, for Annabeth's sake.

_What? _

_Don't tell Leila you can hear me. _

**See? Told you! Okay, so go review and vote! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! **

**So, voting as of now is Percabeth: 4 Jasper: 3. VOTE! It ends Thanksgiving night at midnight! A.K.A, Any e-mail I get after I get home Black Friday shopping does not count! **

**Now, I know I have viewers from other countries and whatnot, so here's how it's going to go: In your review, write the time and date you leave the review. If it's a tie breaker and it's late, it counts. If it's not a tie breaker and it's late, it doesn't count. If there are no tie breakers, we'll do one more day. I'll keep it posted on my profile. If there still isn't a tie breaker, I'll pick. You can vote more than once. **

**I also noticed that there isn't any everyday Camp Half-blood related stories on here, so I was thinking of doing that as well. There's no voting for this one, just a heads up. **

**I'm home all Thanksgiving break (Starts Tuesday, ends Sunday) so, you guys will most likely be getting a crapload of chapters. YAY! **

**So I made a special little bag with all the characters' (In the main plot) names on it so that's how the chapters will be decided (: No rhyme or reason, just probability. There are 16 characters as of now. If I add a new one to the story, their name shall go in. BUT, there are two characters in there that we haven't quite gotten to yet, so they are drawn, they will be omitted. Plus there's a little pouch, after one is drawn, it will go in until I draw another one, then they go back in. 'Tis rule one. **

**Rule Two: Contradicts with the plot= nope. New one. Sorry:/ And just trust me on this one whenever I say it is. I have a 'grand scheme of things' plot, so I can't mix anything up. **

**Soo….the magical bag has picked: * drumroll* … Annabeth! But we can't do her yet. Plot contradiction. Soo…Percy is the first one and the second one is…Piper! And since I'm in a good mood the third one is…Reyna! **

**So, get ready for a nice, long chapter. **

**Here we go. **

**Percy: **

Percy still felt numb. He couldn't quite grasp the fact that Annabeth was gone. He only thought about her. He didn't really care about the quest anymore. He didn't want to talk to Leila, no matter how many times she tried to start a conversation, and he definitely did not want to go to sleep. The first and last time he tried, he had a bad dream. It was about Annabeth's death and the various ways it could have happened. All of them were different. Monster attacks, Lamia ate her, the guy that Leila described had attacked her, but Percy knew they were all wrong. Annabeth would fight all of those things off. There was no way she couldn't handle one of them.

Annabeth was the strongest person Percy had ever met. She had been training at the camp since she was seven. She fought alongside him in the Titan war. She had even taken a knife for Percy and then fought with the injury the next day. She literally held up the sky when she was thirteen and then after Percy took it for her, went and fought her ex- friend / ex- titan right after.

Emotionally, Annabeth was even stronger. She dealt with a family situation when she was younger than seven that Percy was never really able to understand. She lived with her father, step-mom and half-brothers. Her dad let her step mom discriminate against her because she was different. She was an outsider in her own home. That, Percy guessed, would have had to suck. Half-bloods are always the different ones at school. So, if Annabeth was treated like an outsider everywhere she went, that would have to been pretty rough. So, she ran away when she was seven years old. She met their friend Thalia and Luke in an alleyway and they had banded together to get to Camp Half-blood. On the way, they met Percy's friend Grover who was supposed to escort them to Camp. A fury had been after them. Thalia sacrificed herself for her friends and turned into a tree due to pity from Zeus. Then Luke had started to grow more and more distant and Annabeth was alone again. Then she met Percy, which Percy would have to admit that he didn't think she liked him when they met. She was so analytical and cold. But really she was just scared of getting hurt again. Then, when they were fifteen, Percy met Rachel and was completely oblivious to the fact that Annabeth liked him and then he acted like a jerk to Annabeth because he was just an idiot. Then, they got over that and started to date. And Annabeth started to relax. Percy had never noticed how tense she was before. She had started to unwind and relax and just be happy. She had started to get along with her dad better and that aspect of her life was slowly starting to come together. Then Percy blew it and disappeared and the Giant War had started. That brought on a whole new level of stress than before. Her mom had disowned her, but still sent her on this suicidal quest to find a missing statue by herself in Ancient Greece. She defeated Arachne with her brilliant mind of hers, but then she wound up in Tartarus.

She never caught a break. Ever. At least Percy had until he was twelve to pretend he was a normal kid. She never got that chance. She never got the chance to relax and live. She was always so worried and wrapped up in all the confusing and demanding hysteria that was the Greek world and the emotional roller coaster that was living with her mortal family. At least Percy's mortal family accepted him. Hers never did and Percy got the feeling that they still don't. They just pretend to while waiting to see if they ever will.

Percy started to feel angry. How could her family not like her? She was an amazing person. Percy hoped they would feel bad. And that they would feel angry with themselves. He hoped-

"Percy, you're making the water…freak out," Leila said, struggling to come up with the right words.

"What water? - oh," Percy realized. They were standing in front of a giant waterfall. Percy cocked his head to the side. He had never heard of a waterfall in Tartarus. Especially one like this.  
This one was black. And it was silent. Usually they were loud and clear, but this one wasn't. It was weird. Plus, it looked like there was sunlight behind it.

"Are those the doors?" Percy muttered to himself as he did a double take. It didn't seem like they had been walking that long or that far. It probably wasn't even possible.

"Only one way to find out," Leila shrugged. She walked fearlessly through the water. It looked like she didn't get wet.

Leila made Percy suspicious. She was at least twenty five and had a whiskey voice. She reminded him of a nicer version of Gabe. Sure, she was nice enough, but what random woman shows up in _Tartarus_ and offers him _help_? Was he even in Tartarus? There were maybe two monster attacks and he had only run into two dead people. And they were supposed to be in Elysium or reborn or whatever. Still, Percy didn't wholly trust Leila. There were too many suspicions. So, why was Percy following her? He honestly didn't know. He was too disoriented to think clearly. He just kind of followed her through the maze of darkness. He even gave her his sword to hold for light. Annabeth would have yelled at him for being so clearly. But, Percy would take that any day. Anything than her not saying anything, or worse, not being here.

"Percy, come one!" Leila yelled. Percy heaved a sigh and walked through the waterfall. Well, it's now or never.

Percy was amazed at what he saw. It was just like Camp Half-blood, only it wasn't. The sky was maroon and there were black clouds everywhere. And there was visibly no horizon, everything just kind of mashed together. The grass was a dark, dark green and all the flowers and trees were black. It was like the settings on the camera had changed. The buildings were crumbled. The ruins littered the grounds. Where the cabins were supposed to be, there were just rocks and planks of wood. On top of each pile, there was the object that symbolized that god or goddess. Like for Aphrodite, there was a dove with a wrung neck. The strings on Apollo's lyre were cut. The prongs on Poseidon's trident were bent into distorted shapes.

Percy stumbled onto his knee. What was this? What happened to his home? Gaea hadn't even risen yet! Or had she? How long had Percy been down in Tartarus? Was it because Annabeth died? Now that the Seven were broken up, did that mean there was no way to defeat Gaea? Percy started to feel nauseous. Who did this? Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Leila smiling. Percy drew his sword and leapt to his feet. He pressed the blade to the base of her neck and pushed her up against a column.

"Did you do this?" He snarled. Leila smiled a sardonic smile.

"No. This isn't real. Not yet anyway," Leila purred. Percy's glare hardened.

"You couldn't honestly expect me to be a good guy, could you? I showed up in the middle of Tartarus for Zeus' sake-"

"Did you kill her?" Percy snarled. HE pressed his blade down harder. Leila considered something for a moment. Percy pressed so hard that blood started to come to the surface of her neck.

"Did. You. Kill. Her," Percy said evenly, fighting hard to keep control of his voice.

"I hired someone to." That was it for Percy. He brought his sword up and butted her in the side of the head. She crumpled, but other than that she didn't make a move, which was odd to Percy. Nut he didn't care. He was on a roll. She got up and started to fight back a little bit. She unsheathed her dagger. No, it wasn't her dagger, Percy realized. It was Annabeth's. She took it from her. Percy swung and slashed her arm. Leila didn't even whimper. She just stood there and let the blood from her arm flow.

Something wasn't right. Percy stopped. He dropped his sword, but he didn't care. It would return to him sooner or later. He turned around and walked back through the waterfall that was black as night. Once he was out, he manipulated the water and shot it straight at Leila. He stood there and watched for a long time. She didn't get back up.

**Hmm…What's Percy going to do? Is Leila really dead? We'll find out soon. I was going to do more, but I am almost asleep sitting up. So, I will do extra tomorrow (: I'll do a Piper/ Reyna chapter in the morning and then I'll draw for the next one. I drew Piper and Reyna already, but it won't be very good since I'm already half asleep. All right. Vote, vote vote-y vote. Percabeth or Jasper? Hmm… Decisions, decisions. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Percabeth is in the lead with 7 and Jasper has 4! Go vote! I woke up this morning with my e-mail blinking at me that I had six reviews, 1 new follower, and 1 new favorite. That was like the best wakeup call ever3. **

**On with the story! This chapter will be Piper and Reyna, as chosen by the box last night. And next chapter will be….Leo! Yay! I haven't done a Leo chapter yet. Well, not a significant one. There was a little snippet in the sad chapter, but this one will be good. I might even start his mini plot in this one (: YAY. The second character will be…Oops I picked two. Oh, well. New one! Chiron! Percy Reyna and Piper are going back in. Leo and Chiron are out. Chiron's will be sad. Sorry. **

**Let's see what Piper is up to… **

**Piper : **

I didn't know which was worse, the fact that we didn't have a game plan or the fact that my best friend was slowly delving into hysteria.

I noticed it a couple days ago. Jason and I were cleaning the deck when I was hit with an absolutely horrible migraine. I almost fell down, that's how bad it was. I could tell it was Annabeth's but I didn't know how it got that bad that fast. Usually they are gradual and I'm always able to take Advil or something before they get that bad. Piper could feel Annabeth curled up in a ball on a couch or a bed. I could feel her moan inside my head, but I didn't dare say anything. I just put on my game face and continued to sweep. Waves of pain started to come and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jason, I have a headache and I think I'm going to go lie down," I managed to choke out. Jason looked up at me. He had a sympathetic look in his eyes. He nodded.

"Of course. Do you want me to go with you?" He asked, being polite as ever.

"No," I answered a little too quickly. He got a hurt look in his eyes, but I didn't really pay it any attention. I propped my broom up against the wall and half- ran, half-walked to my bedroom.

I slowly sat down on my bed after I locked my door and tried to focus into Annabeth's head. I tried to focus on where she was. I discovered that if I kept my eyes open and if I concentrated hard enough, I could kind of transport myself to where she was. I was really vague and foggy; you could still see my desk in the corner of the room and my bed behind me. They were almost like ghost images. My hand would pass through it if I tried to touch it. But it wouldn't do that to Annabeth. She was solid like I was. It was kind of like a dream with the gods. We were the only solid ones and we couldn't exactly focus on anything around us.

I walked over to Annabeth and knelt down next to her. She was curled up into a ball and her eyes were squeezed shut. I sympathetically started to rub her shoulder.

When we first did this, I was surprised to see how weak she was. I always knew she was hiding her feelings and not showing any emotion because she a leader, but it really made me wonder if this was what she would be like if she let her guard down. Would she be this small and insignificant? It felt like she was getting smaller and smaller every day to me. She used to be very tall and athletic, but now she just seemed small. I knew she wasn't eating, but that's because she was in a weird place. She wasn't dead, but she definitely wasn't alive. Plus, what was going on inside her head didn't exactly give her an appetite.

I could see everything she saw, hallucination or not. See, Leila did something to her that made her see things. Horrific, awful things that I couldn't even repeat. It happened every time Annabeth thought about one of her friends or her family, so Annabeth tried not to think about them. It didn't happen whenever I was thought of, though. Annabeth thought that maybe it was because their brains were connected in some way that it didn't work. But then Annabeth started hyperventilating because something started to chase her. But, she was just sitting on the couch. I stayed with her, of course, but after she fell asleep, I left to think about what I had just seen.

Also, whenever someone thought about her, she got a splitting headaches and the hallucinations started again. These hallucinations, though, were the person who thought of her and started to do things to her. MY guess was that Leila did this to her to freak Annabeth out about everybody and stay on her side. I had to reassure her every single time that the Greeks were the good guys.

It would help tremendously if Percy stopped thinking about her. Once Percy realizes that she's alive, it's going to take a toll on their relationship. As of now, Annabeth doesn't want anything to do with Percy or Jason or Leo. They all want revenge, and are keen on relating everything back to figuring out how Annabeth died. Finding her killer is on the forefront of their mind. It's on my mind too, but I needed to focus on keeping Annabeth sane.

Annabeth started to calm down. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes were their normal color, so that was good and caused me to relax some. Annabeth sat up and looked at me quizzically.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you tell them?" She whispered, referring to the others' ignorance of Annabeth being alive.

"No, and I told you, I'm not going to," I said calmly. Annabeth narrowed her eyes and looked down. I sighed and moved myself into a sitting position. I found that f I was always below eyelevel to Annabeth, she would calm down a little and wouldn't feel threatened.

"I still think they should know," She mumbled. I sighed. Every time we met with each other we had this argument.

"Annabeth, I want them to know, too, but I think it will just cause more pain for you. They'll think about you more," I told her gently. Annabeth nodded and looked down at her hands.

"Did you find anything out about Leila from Tony?" I asked her. Tony was assigned to guard her. Though Annabeth didn't do much of anything besides trying to keep her head on, she could still be a potential threat. But, judging by how things are progressing, Annabeth isn't going to be fighting anybody anytime soon.

"No. Do you know where Leila even is?" Annabeth asked. Uh-oh. I didn't want her to know that she was currently tricking Percy into making him believe she's a good guy.

Suddenly, something exploded behind me. My head whirled around to see my desk shattering into a million pieces. Annabeth stepped off of the couch. I quickly scrambled to my feet and held my hands out in surrender. I somehow forgot that Annabeth now has a super brain and can make other things explode with it. I also somehow forgot she could read other peoples' minds when she wanted to. Annabeth's eyes started to glow and unnatural silver. Crap.

"She's with Percy?" Annabeth snarled. Her hands curled into balls and the lamps started to explode one by one. Soon they were in darkness and I couldn't see a damned thing.

"Annabeth, calm down, we're working on it," I said soothingly.

"You're working on it?" She spat. "No you aren't. You aren't doing _anything_." I vaguely heard someone call my name. Great. Someone was looking for me on the ship.

"There's not much we can do, Annabeth. He's in Tartarus," I said. I felt myself back into a wall. That's good. Now I'm not standing in plain sight for Annabeth. Two balls of silver light started to form in her hands. Crap. She has power of lightning and fire and energy, too. She's like a super demigod. They started to fly towards me. I ducked at the last second. The two little balls blew a hole in the wall big enough for the Hulk to walk through. I could see Annabeth clearly now. She was walking towards me. She thrust her hands out as if to attack me, but I blocked them with my own. She looked pissed. I heard a knock on my door.

"Annabeth. We are trying as hard as we can," I told her. Annabeth's eyes started to flicker. She could sense someone from the ship. But she didn't stop, she just pressed harder/

"Try harder," She said, her voice breaking. Suddenly I was thrust back into my bedroom. My desk was fine. There was no hole in the wall. I straightened my hair and my clothes.

"Piper! You in there?" It was Leo. I calmly walked over to the door. I unlicked it and opened it.

"Hey Leo. What's up?"

"Dinner," Leo said. HE was practically jumping up and down. "I made you tofu tacos and they taste pretty good if I don't say so myself." I laughed.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few." Leo nodded enthusiastically and walked away. I sighed and flopped down onto my bed. I was ready for a nap. Talking to Annabeth was like dealing with three year old. Except when this three old threw a temper tantrum, buildings were destroyed and things were blown up.

_Sorry._ It was Annabeth. And she sounded like she felt really bad. Her voice was very quiet and weak.

_It's okay. _

**Reyna will come in a little bit. I have piano lessons. Go vote!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys and gals! So I haven't done a disclaimer in a while (oops!). SO, Rick Riordan owns all characters( Besides Leila) and all other stuff. Reyna's chapter is actually going to happen later because I had an idea that correlates with one that happens later in the story. So, I could do one, but it would just be a lot of nonsense that doesn't make any sense and it would just be really bad. So, we're going to skip her and go straight to Leo. **

**Percabeth: 7 **

**Jasper: 4 GO VOTE, GUYS(: **

**Let's get into Leo nonsense. YAY! **

**Leo**

The ship was falling. He couldn't control anything. Gaea's face began to appear everywhere. He was duct taped all over and his mouth was in a gag. He couldn't move an inch. He just watched helplessly as his friends were thrown overboard one by one.

He couldn't help but think this was his entire fault. He should've been able to save them. He should've been able to stop Gaea.

Coach Hedge was being thrown overboard. He yelled at them to stop, but it was muffled. Gaea's minions paid him no attention. Then went Frank. Then Jason. He could feel his heart pound and his tear ducts start to sting. His best friend in the entire world was just thrown overboard. And he couldn't do anything about it. Then they started to throw Piper off, but she struggled. They finally got her to the edge, but she stopped. She turned her head to face Leo and smiled. But, her face started to morph. Her hair started to get lighter and her eyes started to glow silver. Soon, he was looking eye to eye with Anna-

Leo sat up. His heart was pounding and his forehead was beaded with sweat. He groped for the light switch and turned it one, illuminating his messy room. There were stray parts and unfinished projects all over the place, but there was a clear path to the bed and that's all Leo cared about. Leo shook it off as much as he could and got out of bed. It had to be close to morning. That was his third nightmare so far that involved Annabeth and Leo didn't know if he could take much more.

It actually kind of surprised Leo how much her death had affected him. It's not like they were close. Sure, they worked on the Argo a lot together, but she was really distant. Leo knew she was really worried about Percy and was focusing on finding him, so he didn't push her for conversation. They often worked in silence. They worked well together and they got stuff done, but it still felt like they had just met.

Leo shrugged off the thought. He told himself he wouldn't think about it anymore. That he would put it behind him. But, he also vowed to himself that whoever did this to her was going to get a nice dent in the head from his hammer.

Leo got dressed and walked to the deck. It was early morning and the only one up was Piper.

"Morning Beauty Queen," Leo yawned. Piper jumped.

"Oh, it's just you," Piper said. She sounded extremely relieved.

"Just me? Expecting someone else?" Leo queried.

"N-no," Piper stuttered. "You just scared me, that's all."

"You've been pretty jumpy lately," Leo accused.

"The quest is just…" She didn't finish the statement.

"Uh-huh," Leo teased while walking to the control room.

"Wait, Leo," Piper called. Leo stopped in his tracks and looked back. She looked like she was considering something. Leo noticed how drained she looked. She was as white as a sheet.

"Are you all right, Piper? You look like you've seen a ghost," Leo mused. Piper was silent for something and then a smile broke out.

"Sort of. Can you keep a secret?" She asked, becoming super serious at the question. Leo set his face in stone and lowered his voice.

"Yes, Piper. I can keep a secret." Piper didn't laugh.

"Leo, I'm serious. Come here," Piper led Leo into the control room, shut the door and locked it.

"I need to tell you something, something important," Piper said, her eyes darting all over the place.

"What? Piper did you murder somebody for lip gloss again?" Piper smacked him upside the head. Leo shut up and waited for her to say it. She kept opening her mouth and closing it, but never uttered a sound.

"Piper, just spit it."

"Annabeth's not dead," She blurted. Leo dropped the gears he was absentmindedly messing with.

"What?" Leo demanded. Piper now had his full attention.

"Well, she is but she isn't. It's like-" Leo interrupted her.

"How long have you known this?" Leo demanded.

"For like five days."

"Five days?" Leo squeaked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because Annabeth isn't exactly…stable." Piper struggled for the word.

"What do you mean- wait, how do you even know this?"

"Because we can kind of hear each other's thoughts and see everything each other sees and stuff, but that isn't important," Piper said.

"Oh, really then what is?" Leo asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Piper smacked him again.

"Well there are two things."

"Only two?"

"Leo, shut up and be serious! This why I didn't want any of you to know."

"What do you mean 'didn't want us to know'?"

"Annabeth wants you to, but I don't."

"So, do you have, like, Multiple Personality Disorder or something now?" Leo asked. Piper smacked him again.

"Sorry. Continue."

"Well, I can think and feel everything she does and like I said she isn't exactly stable, so if I start to act weird then I need you to cover for me."

"Why me?"

"Because you're weird, too, so maybe they'll just shrug it off."

"Yeah, I guess so- wait, hey! That's not nice!"

"The second thing is that you can't think about her."

It took Leo a minute to digest this in his brain. "Wait, what?"

"Well, she gets like hallucinations and stuff if you think about her, so just don't think about her," Piper told him while shrugging.

"Oh! So, by saying she was unstable, you meant she was crazy?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Focus Leo!"

"So, she can like hear our conversation right now?"

"Yes."

"What's she saying right now?" Leo asked.

"She's wondering why the hell I would tell _you_ out of all the people on the boat," Piper said blatantly.

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because I can't exactly tell Percy, right now…"

"So? Why didn't you tell your boyfriend?"

"Because Annabeth said to tell you and only you."

"Why can't you tell anyone else?  
"Because I don't want to make Annabeth upset. And you definitely don't want her to be upset," Piper said with an uneasy voice. Her face turned to the expression that she gets that Leo now associates with her and Annabeth having a secret Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, or something like that, moment.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"We'll finish this discussion later," Piper said as she walked over to the door and opened it. IT was Jason.

"Hey, breakfast is ready…" He said, looking a bit weirded out that he and Piper were both in here with the door locked. _Don't worry, buddy. I'm with you, too._ Leo thought. But, if Piper was feeling uncomfortable as well, she didn't show it. She just took Jason's hand and led him away, talking about Care bears or hair spray or whatever it is Beauty Queens talked about.

Leo started to bang his head against the wall. Why did the weird stuff always involved him?

Suddenly, Leo started to tip to the right. Slowly, he realized that the ship was tipping to the right. Then, it felt as if all the air in the ship had the urge to suddenly go upward. Leo was forced to kneel down on the ground to steady himself. His heart felt like it was in his throat and his stomach was working its way up there.

The ship was falling.

**Yay, SUSPENSE(: FYI, I wasn't planning on this, it just kind of sprouted out of my fingertips. I felt like they were just kind of sitting on the ship playing Uno while Percy was down in the Underworld kicking ass and Annabeth and Piper were being all…whatever they are, the others needed to do something. Also, this is the start of my new plot thingy, so I'm super excited. I hope you guys like it! I'm super-duper, calafragalistically happy right now. All right. I forgot I was going to my Aunt's for Black Friday shopping and I may or may not be getting my permit on Friday (Eeek!) , and Thanksgiving dinner is starting early this year, so you guys may or may not be getting a chapter until Friday night. It really just depends on how everything plays out. Hopefully I can get one done by tomorrow morning, but if not, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! And VOTE! **


	17. Chapter 16

**I might kill my computer. Seriously. The computer and everything else. It's being so very dumb. I wrote the first Percabeth chapter, they won by the way, and it deleted because my computer is dumb and decided to restart: / **

**Anyways, happy thanksgiving! **

**I'll rewrite the chapter. It was good, too. And cute and captured the sappy essence of sappy Percabeth being sappy perfectly and then it was sent to no-save land and now it's gone forever. I need a hug. **

**Anyways, New Chapter! This one is special. It's a mystery person! Can you guess who it is? It's also written in second person. Fun(: (not.) **

**?MYSTERY? **

You sit in the meadow admiring the lilies in the pond nearby when a peculiar ship begins to fall out of the sky.

You have been expecting a ship, of course, but not one from the sky. You were told one would come, but not one specified how, or when, or why. You just knew one would come. So, you get up and retrieve seven glasses of water. Refreshments are always hospitable and it shows that you care about their health.

You arrange the glasses in a careful oval on the round tray. You put some cucumber slices and mint leaves in to calm them, as they may be stressed or overworked. This worked for the person you have in your care now, but there is something peculiar about this one.

You are not to tell the guests of the sky she is here. You were told the guests of the sky have much more important things to worry about than the blond girl and her protector you have with you. She is a fiery one with a bad temper, but it's nothing a glass of mint cucumber water can't cure, you've found out.

Her protector said her name is Annabeth. You know her name is Annabeth, of course, you just don't understand why she is with this bunch. You are especially curious as to why she is cooperating as well. But what are you to know? You don't belong to any bunch. You are an outcast, an outsider. You only see things as they come. Though, things haven't come lately. No one has come to see you. You are undesirable. Yes. That must be it.

You smile down at the water. Maybe they will like you. Maybe they will stay.

You bring the water with you and stand on the front porch. The ship was approaching with alarming speed. You are not alarmed though. You are confident that they will not crash into your home. But they do. You are not angry, of course. Your visitors surely didn't mean to do that. They crashed in the water, which was lucky. It only made the waves come a bit faster and stronger, but they calmed, but only after they demolished your sandcastles. But that's okay. You can rebuild them. You have time.

Your visitors swim ashore. They do not look clean. They look frazzled and unsure of you. But that is okay. You can surely win them over.

"Hello," You greet politely. The person leading them is a blond boy. He has a scar on his lip and a wary expression. You offer him a glass of water. He takes one and has a sip. He seems to like it so he takes another. You offer one to the rest that same off of the boat, but you end up with one extra. This confuses you because you were told you would meet seven of them. You set the tray down on the porch.

You notice they are an interesting bunch. The blond one seems much sterner than the others. The others seem tired and sad. You are not sure, but you take notice of two of them in particular. One of them is a girl. She looks to be Native American. Cherokee, you think, but that is not why you notice her. She seems to remind you of someone. A certain someone you have in one of the cottages around you. You decide not to say anything. If she knows she is here, the girl will find her. And if the girl wants to be found, she will make herself apparent. If not, she will make herself scarce.

The second one is a boy. He is Hispanic and has a grease stain on his cheek. He is very cute you notice, but surely he must be with someone else. Why would he stay with you? They never do.

"Hi," The blond boy greeted warily. He has spent too much time around dishonest people. You tell them your name in hope to show that you mean peace.

"Well, this is Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo." The Hispanic's boy name is Leo. And the other girls' name is Piper. This Piper is the one Annabeth talks to. You wonder briefly how that happens, but you are distracted by the boy Leo. He is very cute. Surely, he must have someone he loves. But, he seems infatuated with you, so you blush.

"Oh, don't mind him," Piper says. "He falls in love with every pretty girl he sees." This makes you blush. He thinks you pretty.

"Well, I am honored you think I am pretty," You say, blushing some more. This causes him to blush too.

"Are you demigods?" You ask them. They tense immediately, and this makes you laugh.

"Oh, I mean you no harm. I am simply curious. Honest," You say with a smile. Leo believes you at once, but the problem is convincing the blond one. The Piper girl believes you as well, but only after thinking for a moment. You notice the odd expression on her face as she considers. You decided it is as if someone is telling her something. It makes you even more curious about the predicament and wonder what you have gotten yourself into. But, your thoughts are interrupted by Frank asking you a question.

"Where are we?" So, you answer him and he nods as he looks at Hazel for reassurement. She shrugs her shoulders. You notice they are together and clearly have feelings for each other. You wonder if they like you. If any of them like you or if any of them will stay. You hope the Hispanic boy will. You have taken an interest on him and he seems to have taken one in you.

"Would you like a tour?" You offer. They nod and you lead them to the forest. You hope they like your home. You hope they like you.

**So who do you guys think it is? Make sure you check for the Percabeth one-shots! It's called 'Of All The Moments". I hope you like it!** **Make sure you review and tell me who you think it is! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! FIRST CHAPTER OF PERCABETH IS UP(: It's called 'Of All The Moments'. **

**So, I got some guesses, which was good(: I got Reyna, Annabeth, Calypso, and some 'I don't know's. The correct answer was Calypso. The winning answer was made by the guest Gabbynumber1fan, who popped upon my reviews a few days ago and has reviewed every chapter since! Bravo, Gabby!. I actually have a really good friend named Gabby and you seem a lot like her through your reviews. That is a good thing(: Haha. People tell me that sometimes and I'm just like "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Okay, anyways. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to the writers you have told me that I'm a good writer and that this is the best HoH they've read! That means a lot(: My heart just grew three sizes! (And I only say that because my brother told me I didn't have feelings last night. Yeah, he is nice.) **

**Okay, Chapter 17! But first, I have a question, well, two questions. #1 Are my chapters too long or too short? Just curious. **

**#2 Did you guys like the mystery chapter? I have a few more characters I want to introduce in a little bit and I just wanted to know if you like them that way. Those would be in second person as well. They are all known characters, so I would give you clues again, except this time it won't be obvious! **

**Okay, chapter time. Let's try Annabeth(: **

**Annabeth: **

They were there. In the corner. The, um- what's the word? Annabeth groaned and buried her face in her hands. It was getting so hard to remember. So hard to stop them. It was just so hard. The names, the people, what they were. What were they called? She saw them yesterday. The- Kobalos. Yes. That was it. Now what did they do? Annabeth didn't know. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted them to go away. She wanted this to be over. She wanted-

The Kobalos started to morph. Oh, no. Please don't let them be Percy again. Please no. He was mean when he came from them. So was Leo. And Jason. And Frank and Hazel, but they didn't come very often. They didn't like her anymore, Annabeth was sure. Why else would they want to hurt her? Piper didn't come from them. She said she didn't want to hurt her. Was she on Annabeth's side? Or was she on their side? She said she was on their side and that Annabeth was on the bad side. Annabeth didn't know what the bad side even was. Percy and Jason and Leo and Frank and Hazel hurt her, but Piper didn't. Calypso didn't either. But Annabeth suspected she didn't really know about what was going on. What was going on? Annabeth didn't know either. She just knew she was alone. Besides Calypso and the other girl who showed up sometimes. Who was she? Annabeth didn't know. She couldn't remember. She remembered she hated not knowing, but maybe it was a good thing. Maybe-

It morphed into Leo. Oh, no. He threw fire. It's how Annabeth learned how to control her fire, so she could defend herself, but she wasn't very good at it. Where was Tony? Tony was supposed to protect her, but he never did. Even if she screamed her loudest scream. He would come in, but then he would just snort and walk back out, as if saying Annabeth was silly. Annabeth wasn't silly. She was serious. They hurt her and her feelings. She didn't like it when they hurt her feelings. They were mean. Really mean. Annabeth decided she didn't want to see them anymore. No one. Because no one helped her, besides Piper and Calypso. But they always left. They were gone longer than they were there. Maybe they didn't like her either. She wasn't sure. Tony didn't like her. He let the Kobalos hurt her. He wasn't protecting her. And Leila was mean, too. Annabeth didn't know why she talked to any of them. She liked Piper, but she felt loyal to Leila. Even if she didn't like her. But the feeling was mutual. With everybody. No one liked her because they liked to hurt her. But then Piper told her they were good. This confused Annabeth. Piper said they were hallucinations. Annabeth couldn't remember what that meant.

Leila could control Annabeth's powers. She could read Annabeth's mind like Piper could. But she didn't know about Piper. Annabeth didn't know why Piper didn't want Leila to know. Maybe they didn't like her. Well, they obviously didn't like each other. One was the bad side and one was the good side. But Annabeth didn't know which was which.

Leo walked up towards her with his crazy grin and his crazy hair with fire dancing on the ends like that happened when he got excited. He looked nice today. Maybe he wouldn't try to hurt her today. Maybe-

Ow. He hit Annabeth in the face. She rubbed her nose. She was bleeding. Her nose felt crooked. It hurt. Why did they always hurt her. What did she do? Annabeth's anger flared. She didn't like her when they hurt her for no reason. Annabeth's hands started to tingle. They were glowing. Good. She pointed her glowing hand towards Leo. She felt the tingly stuff go away and Leo was gone. That was good. She didn't like Leo. She used to. They used to be friends. But then he went bad and she didn't know why he didn't like her anymore. Leo was on Piper's side. Can't Piper see that Leo is bad? Just like Jason and Frank and Percy and Hazel?

Why didn't Percy like her anymore? He told her he wouldn't hurt her. He told her he loved her. Why would he hurt her then? He didn't hurt her like the others though. He hurt her feelings. Is that was happens when people loved each other? Annabeth didn't know. She knew that she felt butterflies in her stomach when she thought about the time they went to Paris. But she didn't like it when he hurt her feelings. She didn't like it when he came. She really didn't. But she still got excited when she saw him. Like she got excited when anyone came. She thought they were going to rescue her, but they never did. Annabeth liked Percy's eyes. They were her favorite color. Green. Calypso knew her favorite color was green. She painted her walls a light green in her cottage. Annabeth like Calypso. Maybe she should stay here with Calypso. With her friend who wasn't mean to her. Even if she didn't stay for long. Annabeth got up from her desk. She was looking at books. Annabeth liked books. She liked the stories and the adventure. Annabeth vaguely wondered if she had ever had adventure. She feels like she did, but she couldn't remember if that was just a dream. Just like she felt that Jason and Leo and Percy and Hazel and Frank were nice to her once, but not anymore. She feels like they were. But she couldn't remember if that was a dream as well. She really couldn't.

She picked up the book she just finished and put it back on her full book shelf. Her friend Ella likes books too. She talked kind of funny, but Annabeth liked her. She brought her books that Ella had already read and liked. Sometimes there were holes in the pages from her beak, but Annabeth didn't mind.

Ella was confusing. She talked really funny and didn't really make any sense, but Annabeth could see the sense in it. Every time Ella saw her she said something weird. She said, "Wisdom's daughter walks alone. Mark of Athena burns through Rome."

Annabeth didn't know what she was talking about. She knew she was a daughter of Athena. She also knew that Athena was her mom and that she didn't like her either. Annabeth wondered for the thousandth time why no one liked her and why her friends who she thought were friends but really weren't tried to hurt her. Annabeth's head started to hurt again. That meant someone else was coming. Someone who was thinking about her. Annabeth knew that too. She really needed to start writing these things down. But she didn't have a paper or pencil. Maybe she would ask Calypso if she would lend her some.

She heard a rustle in the corner. It was Jason. Jason was mean to Annabeth, too. He tricked her and liked to electrocute her. She managed to move water to conduct it one time. Percy liked water. Annabeth doesn't mess with water anymore. Instead, she uses metal to conduct it. Annabeth ran out the door and shut it. She locked it, too, locking Jason in there. He would manage to get out. Annabeth decided to go find Calypso. She wanted to talk to someone.

Annabeth padded down the stairs to the front room. It was pretty. It was brown and purple. The cottage had a lot of colors. Calypso could interior decorate Annabeth's buildings that she made. Calypso told her that she wanted to be an architect when she grew up. Annabeth couldn't remember what and architect was. She just knew that she liked to draw buildings.

Annabeth looked out the window and saw Calypso walking with Piper and Jason and Leo and Frank and Hazel. Oh, no. Annabeth hoped they wouldn't hurt her friend. Piper wouldn't, but the others might. Piper saw Annabeth. Her mouth dropped open, but she composed herself quickly. Calypso saw this, but she didn't do anything. Piper looked at Calypso funny. Calypso gave her a pointed look, as if telling her they would talk later. Piper looked at Annabeth again. Annabeth tried to give her a weak smile. Suddenly, Piper's face turned into a look of horror. She whirled around and looked at Jason and then back at Annabeth. Annabeth turned around. Jason was behind her. Annabeth understood Piper's confusion. Why were there two Jason's? The mean Jason lifted up a knife. Where did he get a knife from? They usually don't have those. Annabeth grabbed the vase behind her and threw it at him. IT wasn't a very good throw. The vase was heavy and Annabeth wasn't strong. She feels like she might have been, but she can't remember. But Jason, disappeared anyway. Good. Annabeth didn't like him.

Suddenly, the door opened. Annabeth turned around to see Piper standing there with Leo and Jason and Hazel and Frank.

**YAY! They found her! But can they keep her? FYI, Kobalos were monsters that confused and tricked mortals. This chapter was written to kind of give you insight on what's going on inside Annabeth's head before we proceed. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys(: So, the title for the Percabeth thing is actually 'Moments'. Sorry. Didn't reread the AN. Anyways, I can say that I have effectively been working on this story all day so far. #PJO Girl probs. Anyways, I think that's it. Sorry I don't have a whole speech for you guys today. I don't have anything interesting to say... I watched Brave this afternoon for the first time. I got punched in the face by my brother last night because I made him mad... Snow started to fall out of the sky this morning. It's really cold...that's about it. My dog drank my tea when I looked away just now. Gonna have to get some more of that. I haven't done any of my homework yet. Procrastination is my middle name. Almost done rereading MoA for the second time. First time took me a couple weeks. Second time took me like two months. I don't understand the logic. **

**Did you guys like last chapter? I tried writing in Stream of Consciousness. I reread it and it was kind of confusing, but that's what I was aiming for so that's good. **

**OOOOHH I know! I need Percabeth one-shot ideas. Okay. That wasn't interesting but yeah, if you wouldn't mind(: **

**ANNDD... over 100 reviews! whoop whoop! **

**Hmm...yeah. Here's Piper. I'm starting to like her. Now that I'm almost done re-reading MoA, I can say I am starting to like her. **

**Okay... In the chapter where piper and Jason are talking to Hercules or after talking to him, did anyone get the feeling of deja vu? Jason= Annabeth ( being a brainiac and Piper= Percy (not knowing anything, acting dumb) You know? **

**Let's do a Hazel chapter! We haven't done one of her yet, have we? **

**Hazel **

Hazel was in shock. She would have fallen over if Frank hadn't caught her. Why was Hazel in shock? Because Annabeth freaking (excuse her French) Chase was standing in front of her, after having killed Jason, even though Jason was standing right next to her.

Annabeth stood stock still in front of is. She kept moving her hands to her face and then back down again. She was fidgeting like Percy would if they were just sitting down.

She looked gods-awful. She was about Hazel's height now (how?), which was about 5'2", and was as pale as a sheet. She had extremely dark circles under her eyes, like a raccoon. Her lips were almost skin colored and chapped. Her hair was in a ponytail with a few curls falling out. She looked extremely thin. She was wearing those yoga pants things that Piper likes to wear, but the shorter ones that stopped above the ankles. She had a light purple t-shirt on. She moved her hand to the necklace she had on. It was a piece of coral. Her nose was swollen and black and purple, so that told Hazel that it was broken. She had various bruises and scars and bandages all over her body. There was one under her eyebrow and she had a pretty serious looking bump on her head. She had a long bandage on her left leg; half of it disappeared under her pants. Her arms were covered with bruises, all different ages, and so were her legs. The weirdest part about her though, is that she looked scared to death. Her eyes kept darting around and she started to back up.

Hazel looked around at her comrades. Piper didn't really seem shocked. She just stepped towards Annabeth. Annabeth started to say something, but Piper gave her a look and she stopped.

"Oh, Annabeth," Calypso started. Jason drew his sword on her. Calypso yelped and stopped in her tracks. Hazel watched as Annabeth's eyes widened and she backed up one of the stairs. Hazel stepped forwards to talk to her, but that just startled her and she fell backwards onto her butt.

"Guys, stop," Piper said, coating her words with charm speak. Annabeth winced and stood up, using the railing as support. Jason dropped his sword, but still kept his look of disgust on his face.

"What's going on, Piper?" Hazel asked. Piper turned towards Calypso.

"I don't know. What's going on here, Calypso?" Piper asked nicely. She didn't even draw her knife to threaten her or anything. Calypso still looked a bit shaken. Hazel snuck a peak and Annabeth. She noticed that Calypso was there and narrowed her eyes. Piper turned towards Annabeth immediately

"No one is hurting anybody, Annabeth. It's okay," She told her gently. Annabeth's eyes went back to being wide-eyed and cautious and she took a tentative step down from the stairs. Hazel wondered for the tenth time what was going on.

"Why don't we all sit down at the table in the kitchen and I can fix Annabeth's nose," Calypso suggested. Hazel wondered if Calypso could charm speak. But, Hazel decided it was just her voice. It was very light and melodic, like music.

Hazel and Frank made their way, hand-in-hand, to the table with the others. They all sat around a dark brown table. It was very nice and fancy. Calypso was getting out supplies in the kitchen to fix Annabeth's nose. Hazel guessed it happened recently. She noticed that Piper and Annabeth weren't with them. They were still in the foyer and Hazel could barely make out what they were saying.

"Annabeth, are you okay? What happened?"

"Leo…" Annabeth said quietly. At least that's what it sounded like she said. She wasn't talking very loudly.

"Okay. You're going to need to tell them what happened," Does Piper already know? "-and don't leave anything out. Can you do that?" Annabeth didn't say anything. Instead they walked into the room, startling Hazel. She moved her eyes to Leo, who was complimenting Calypso on her superb interior design skills. Hazel rolled her eyes. She doubted Leo knew anything about interior design. Calypso blushed anyways. Annabeth walked over to Calypso and she started to tend to her nose.

What could Annabeth have meant about Leo? He had been with them the entire time. He couldn't have done anything. And why is she here anyway? Not that Hazel isn't ecstatic about Annabeth being alive, but what happened? Hazel already accepted the fact that she was gone. Sure, she was still sad about it and shocked, but she had accepted it. Nico sensed that she was dead, even. What happened? Did she find the Doors and walk out?

"Okay. I don't know who to start with," Piper said, looking between Calypso and Annabeth. "Let's go with Calypso."

"Well, a couple days ago, a man named Tony brought Annabeth here. He asked if I would keep her here and I said yes because I know her."

"You do?" Annabeth said quietly. Her voice was a bit raspy.

"Well, I know her boyfriend, anyways-" Jason cut her off.

"You know Percy?" Hazel looked at Annabeth. Judging by her facial expressions she didn't know whether to be surprised, angry, or okay with this news.

"Yes. A few years ago he landed on the island after a volcano exploded and he just floated ashore. He told me about you and said that's why he couldn't stay and he had to go back. That and other friends and family, but he mainly talked about you. Said your name in his sleep a couple times." Hazel felt like she was invading a private conversation. She didn't feel like she should be hearing this.

"Anyways," Calypso continued, "I told Tony I would take her in. I gave her this cottage and we have been getting along." Calypso finished putting a bandage over Annabeth's nose and smiled. Annabeth gave a weak smile back and said thank you.

"Does Tony or Leila ever come back?" Piper asked Calypso, a look of realization crossing her face.

"Tony does-"

"Leila?" Frank demanded, looking from Annabeth to Piper. Annabeth jumped and stepped farther away from the table. Why was she acting so scared? "As in the lady who invaded our ship in the middle of the night?"

"Frank," Hazel said, tugging on his arm. "Calm down," She whispered. She looked at Piper to continue.

"Okay. Annabeth, tell us your story," Piper said gently, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards us. Annabeth crossed her arms looking unsure. She was acting as if we were going to attack her.

"Percy and I were in Tartarus," She said quietly. Hazel had to strain her ears to hear her. "-and we had run into a monster. I was trying to do something but I can't remember what. IT didn't go very well and she did something to me. She put something on an injury I had and then left. I think an earthquake started and that's how I fell. Then I woke up and Leila was there with Tony and he brought me here." Annabeth seemed really unsure about all of this. She looked as if it were painful to remember all of this. The statement was very vague as well, but Hazel could tell this is truly all Annabeth knows. Hazel felt really bad for her.

"The main thing is, is that Leila did something to Annabeth. Annabeth trusts us, well me and Calypso it seems like, but she also trusts Leila and Tony."

"Well, probably because, well, she obviously died and she probably didn't realize it at the time. She was hurt and Leila was there and it was just seen as an act of generosity," Jason guessed. Piper shook her head.

"No, I mean she woke up trusting Leila. Leila can manipulate her and make her think things and see things and it's taking a toll on her sanity, no offence, and she's just programmed to trust her implicitly. But she also trusts me so it just makes things more confusing for her," Piper said. Hazel tried to absorb this. Annabeth trusts Leila and them. No, not _them_, Piper.

"What do you mean you only trust Piper?" Hazel asked Annabeth. She stiffened and looked down. Her face went a shade paler and she started to wobble a bit. Calypso caught her. Annabeth was wide-eyed and looked really scared.

"Tony's coming," Annabeth whispered. Calypso nodded and Piper went pale.

"We have to go. Come one, we'll continue this discussion later." Piper ushered us out the door.

We ran back to the cottage that Calypso said would be ours. We ran inside and Piper bolted the door shut. We walked as a group to the family room with all the couches. Hazel and Frank plopped down on the end of one and Jason and Piper took the other one. Leo sprawled out over the love seat.

"Calypso is pretty," He murmured, smiling at the ceiling.

"How do you know all of this, Piper?" Jason demanded, ignoring Leo's daydreams. Piper sighed and leaned against the couch, closing her eyes.

"Annabeth and I's minds are connected. I can hear her thoughts and she can hear mine.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" He demanded.

"She told me," Leo muttered. Piper groaned as if she had forgotten about that.

"You told Leo and not me?" Jason said through his teeth.

"Annabeth told me to tell him. Honestly I didn't want to. It was more of an experiment than anything else."

"You still could've told me," Jason argued. Piper's eyes shot open. "Why didn't you?"

"Because a hallucination of you was currently trying to kill her and she didn't like you at the moment so she told me to tell you. Besides me, Leo is the one she trusts the most and that is merely toleration. If you stretch it that far anyway," Piper nearly shouted. Hazel finally understood why Piper had been acting so weird lately. She had a headache all the time and was extremely moody. Hazel finally understood.

"Annabeth sees hallucinations of you guys trying to hurt her. There are also these things, Kobalos, that morph into us and try to hurt her as well. Tony isn't the nicest to her and neither was Leila in the beginning. She's scared and confused. She can't remember half of her life. All she knows is that she feels like she should trust you, but she can't because the only memory she has of you is of you hurting her," Piper said, calmer than before.

Hazel felt like a rug was ripped from underneath her feet. How would she have handled that if it happened to her? What was it like knowing that you had a whole life behind you, but you couldn't remember any of it? How would she feel having to be inside the head of that person, knowing there was nothing she could do to help?

She wouldn't. She wouldn't be able to handle it. She would lose it. Hazel knew why Annabeth looked the way she did and acted the way she did now. She was scared and confused, just like Piper said. But that was an understatement. There were probably no words to describe how Annabeth felt right now.

"Even Percy?" Hazel asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Piper nodded glumly. "He's the worst. She has hallucinations all the time, but those things come after her with the body of whoever thought about her. He thinks about her the most. But there isn't really anything we can do. But, he doesn't physically try to hurt her like our mimics do, he emotionally hurts her.

"She's actually very sensitive. It's made her very strong, but she put all of her faith into Percy. And when I say all, I mean all. There was no one in the world she trusted more than him because everyone else had hurt her. And now, she can't trust him. She doesn't know what he's going to do. Leila set it up to the hallucinations of him are nice to her, but the Kobalos are mean, whereas you guys are just mean."

"Well, we can help her," Hazel said after a beat. " But first we need to tell Percy."

"How?" Jason asked, looking up. His face was solemn, as was everyone elses'. Leo stood up from his seat and his nose caught on fire.

"I have an idea."

**That ending reminded me of when Mulan was all "I have an idea." When they are trying to get into the palace. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for you insatiable readers(: **

**Jason**

Jason felt horrible. He was basically the leader of this quest now that Percy is down in Tartarus and Annabeth has gone bonkers and he acted like a complete and utter arse. He sighed as he sat at the table with Piper. She was researching the House of Hades on the laptop we found in the desk.

"There is nothing here," She muttered. Jason didn't know if it was to herself of to Annabeth or to him.

He felt like this wasn't a private moment between them. He knew Annabeth couldn't help it and that she probably wasn't even listening at the moment because that Tony guy came. This situation was just weird. He could barely wrap his head around it.

"Okay, I need some clarity," He started. Piper looked up and shut the laptop.

"Okay. Talk it out," Piper told him, smirking. She started to play footsie with him under the table, which made him laugh a little bit, but then he focused on the task at hand.

"So, Annabeth died. Then she was brought back to life by Leila, who like possessed her or something. She made her believe she was good, but so did you. You can hear her thoughts-"

"And Leila can hear Annabeth's, but can't hear mine and doesn't know about Annabeth being able to read mine," Piper butted in.

"-and so can Leila but you can't hear Leila's and she can't hear yours," Jason summed up. Piper nodded. "Annabeth has gone bonkers-"Piper giggled.

"Sorry, she didn't like that description, but go ahead."

"Annabeth has fallen off her rocker and can't remember anything and can't distinguish between good and evil. Percy is still in Tartarus doing Zeus knows what and Leila is…"

"As far as I know, she is currently tricking Percy into believing she's good."

"So, he's in a predicament right now as well. Leo has fallen in love with Calypso, Hazel and Frank are fine, Nico is…?"

"Hazel said he shadow- traveled with Hedge to see if his dad knew anything about what's going on."

"He's doing that. You are currently trying to win Annabeth over and I'm just sitting back doing nothing?"

"Basically, yeah," Piper said. Jason frowned. Piper caught herself.

"No! You're doing stuff-"

"Just not important stuff," Jason summed up. Piper sighed. She got up and walked over to him. She plopped down in his lap and rested her head against his chest.

"Jason, I'm sure something will come up." Jason snorted. Something will come up and he'll just make a fool of himself again, like today.

"Look, what happened with Calypso, you were just trying to protect your friends-"

"I nearly decapitated her and almost made Annabeth pee her pants." Piper kind of shrugged her shoulders and then started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Jason grumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Annabeth is. Anyways, why don't you focus on… training."

"Training?"

"Yeah, so when the time comes, you're ready," Piper said with a smile.

Jason felt like this was Piper's way of getting him out of her hair while she focused on winning over Annabeth, but he got up and went outside anyways, grabbing Hazel as he went. HE would've grabbed Leo, but he was off courting Calypso and Frank was in the shower. His first choice under different circumstances would've been Percy or Annabeth because they were really good, but Percy was somewhere underneath him right now and Annabeth was acting like he was the Grimm Reaper. It's not like he didn't understand what she was going through. He did and he felt really bad and felt like a jerk, but he honestly didn't know what to think of the situation. She was just delicate. And it was weird because Annabeth Chase was not to be associated with the words 'delicate, unstable, and weak'. Sure, her ability to control her temper was, but her as whole, she wasn't.

He and Hazel jumped right into action. They didn't talk too much. After Hazel had disarmed him for the second time, she stopped.

"What?"

"Do you want to go spy on Piper and Annabeth?" She blurted. Jason looked at her for a moment and then nodded. They put their swords on a bench and then crept to Annabeth's cottage. They could see a man in the foyer. Annabeth was there as well.

Jason pointed to a bush and the crouched behind it, peeking through the leaves.

The man had blonde-gray hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a trench coat even though it was summer. Jason could see Annabeth shaking. The man was angry. He was shouting at her and shaking his fist. Annabeth kept backing away and into the wall. Suddenly, Annabeth's eyes started to glow bright silver. The glow seemed to extend from her body slowly. The man didn't notice. He was on a roll. The glow suddenly slammed into the man and he was sent flying. Jason could hear the thump from here.

"What in the name of Hades was that?" I asked Hazel. She shrugged. Annabeth seemed to realize what she had done and ran out the front door.

"Let's go talk to her!" Hazel said, pulling me out from the bush. We started to walk casually, but Annabeth didn't buy it. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey, Annabeth," Hazel said warmly. She gave a little wave with her fingers.

"Where are you headed?" Jason asked, trying to make conversation.

"Calypso's," Annabeth whispered quietly. Hazel nodded.

"We were headed that way. You can come with us if you want?" Hazel offered. Jason smiled at her. She knotted her hands together and looked down. She looked so small and sad. Jason wanted to punch whoever did this to her in the face.

"Come on," Jason said, holding out his hand. Annabeth started to shake. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Hazel walked in front of her and got down on her knees. Annabeth looked away from her to the left.

"We aren't going to hurt you, Annabeth. I promise," Hazel told her sincerely. She was able to catch Annabeth's eye at the last part of her sentence. Jason didn't know what to do, so he smiled. He wasn't good at calming people. He didn't know how to handle this situation.

Annabeth looked at her through her eyelashes. She studied her for a bit and gave a slight nod. Hazel beamed and stood up. She didn't touch Annabeth or anything, which was probably what Jason did wrong. That and because apparently fake Jason liked to beat her up all the time. They started to walk towards Calypso's place, which was down the beach from them.

"So, Annabeth," Jason started. "Who was that guy in your cottage?"

"Tony," She whispered, looking down at her feet.

"Is he nice?" Hazel asked. Annabeth shook her head.

We came to Calypso's cottage. Annabeth gave a weak smile and walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Bye Annabeth," Jason called. Hazel waved. Annabeth waved her fingers slightly and Calypso opened the door. She beamed at Annabeth and ushered her in, never paying any attention to Jason and Hazel, who didn't notice the man standing behind them.


	21. Chapter 20

**Waddup bros? Jk...I could never be all cool like that. I'm too much of a, quoting my friend, "Flowery assed wimp". Yeah, my friends are nice(: **

**Anyways, I got like 43 reviews for HoH yesterday! ILOVEYOUALL!( That auto-corrected to 'Louisville' (:) Let's be BFFs. Okay, so every time I write HoH I feel really weird because we have those for my history class. They stand for Hands on History. There are two sides and it's a discussion and no wince I'm in a higher class, the best people in the discussion goes into a debate and we argue until our hearts are content or until Ms. Ash calls time. But yeah. I don't know why I told all of you guys that. But anywho, I'm watching Brave again. I must say that I am a bit disappointed because I thought it was going to be different. I still like it, though. Anyways, let's hit up...Nico for a chapter. Get some Coach Hedge action up in here. Whoo! Die!**

**Nico **

Hedge was starting to annoy Nico. He screamed 'Die!' at _everything._ And they didn't even get to the Underworld yet.

"So, kid, how are we getting to the Underworld?" Coach asked him as they went to the deck. The rest of the crew was scouting out the island. Nico already knew where they were, so he told Hazel that he was going to go the Underworld to see if his dad knew anything. She didn't question him, like he knew she wouldn't.

"I have resources," Was all Nico said. He felt it was the only explanation he needed. Hedge snorted. Nico swallowed his pride and didn't say anything. He hated how everyone underestimated him.

Nico took Hedge to the control room. It didn't have any windows, so it would be perfect for shadow-traveling. Nico turned all the lights and the controls off. He then led Coach to the darkest corner of the room.

"Hey, cupcake, what do you think you're doing?"

"Don't call me cupcake."

"I'll call you whatever I want, cupcake." Nico sighed and put his hand on Coach's arm. Coach gave him a weird look, but Nico ignored it. He closed his eyes and thought of the entrance to the Underworld in the recording studio. Suddenly, black wisps started to from around them and they were transported to the entrance.

Coach fell over. He curled up in a ball muttering 'die' over and over again. Nico rolled his eyes and stepped into the recording studio. Coach crawled in after him. Charon recognized him immediately.

"Nico! What can I do for ya?" Charon greeted, walking out from behind the counter. Nico nodded his greeting.

"I need to go see my dad," Nico told him. Charon nodded and then settled his eyes on Hedge, who was slowly standing up. He leaned heavily on Nico for support.

"Is he dead?" Charon whispered to Nico. Nico shook his head.

"No but he's with me." Charon scratched his beard as if trying to decide what he should do.

"Alright he can go, too, since he looks like he's about dead anyway."

Charon led them to the elevator. The spirits hounded them, but Charon yelled at them to stay back and he pushed the button. As they descended, Hedge started to freak out. He started to hyperventilate. But then he noticed Charon and Nico staring at him, so he squared he shoulders and lunged towards them in a 'come-at-me-bro' gesture. Nico rolled his eyes. Satyrs. When the elevator dinged, Coach brought out his club and got in a fighting stance.

"Get behind me, kid, I'll protect you."

"Uh-huh, Coach," Nico grumbled. He looked at Charon and nodded his thanks. Charon gave a wary glance at Coach, but he got back inside the elevator and the doors closed.

Nico would've bypassed the lines easily, but Coach was not making things easy for him. The guards recognized Nico, but they gave questioning looks to Coach. Nico just shrugged his shoulders in response. He considered just leaving Coach in the lines so he could get stuff done, but they would probably let Cerberus eat him. When they got to Cerberus, Hedge took out his club and charged.

"DIE!" Nico barely grabbed Hedge's collar before he ran straight into Cerberus' mouth. Nico calmed Hedge down, summoned a bone and threw it to Cerberus. He caught it.

Nico didn't know why, but Cerberus was acting weird lately. When he wasn't growling at spirits, he was wining and pouting. He had a deflated red ball that he wouldn't let anyone touch. He used it as a pillow. Nico didn't know what was up with that, but he decided to question it later when the fate of the world wasn't in jeopardy. Nico ran past Cerberus. He started to wine after him, but Nico didn't pay it any attention.

Nico lead Hedge to the palace. When they got there, they were met with Persephone.

"Why hello, Madame Persephone," Coach said, bowing to one knee and taking her hand. "It is an honor to meet you." Coach took her hand and stared to kiss it. Persephone had a look of annoyance on her face. She mumbled something unintelligent and walked back into the palace. His dad was looking at something. His back was facing him.

"What do you want, Nico," Hades grumbled. Nico kneeled and he pulled Hedge down with him.

"I was wondering if you had any information you could give us," Nico said, trying to sound humble. His father sighed and turned around.

"Do you know the situation with Annabeth?" His father asked. Nico stood up abruptly.

"What do you mean? I thought she died."

"Piper will fill you in. As for you and the rest, you must find the House of Hades in Greece. Here," Hades said. He handed Nico a scroll. "Give this to the others. The Seven are the only ones who can hear it, so you must not be present." Nico nodded. He touched the scroll to his ring and it absorbed it. It had the power to absorb things and carry it so that he didn't have to worry about it. It proved useful in many situations.

"Okay. And Percy?" Nico asked. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about his cousin.

Hades sighed. "He is going to the wrong way to Greece. Tartarus is set up weird. He is actually in the pit over that way. You can talk to him through there."

"What do you mean it's set up weird?" Nico asked.

"It's almost like a mirror image. He's coming this way at a diagonal. If he goes the other way it's going to get harder for him. It's hard to explain," Hades said. He considered something for a moment.

"If you can get him out, I would recommend he gets his Achilles heel back," Hades whispered to Nico. Nico didn't know what he meant by that. Before he could ask, Hades disappeared. Nico spun around in a full 360°. Nico turned to Hedge.

"Let's go talk to Percy," He told him. Hedge shifted on his feet.

"Um, I think I should stay here and protect Lady Persephone."

"Aren't you dating someone, Hedge?" Nico asked. Hedge squared his shoulders and got a defiant look on his face. He took out his club and slapped it against his hand.

"It is my job to protect maidens." Nico sighed.

"Suit yourself."

Nico left the castle and headed towards the pit. This should be interesting.

**Not my best chapter. But next one is Percy, so yay! **


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! So, I really wish that there was like a 'status update' thing on here so I could tell you when I'm working on a chapter or when on will be uploaded or if I did upload one. I think that would be awesome. Does FF have a suggestion box? Anyways, I'm going to give you a run-down of this week so you know when to check or not. **

**Monday: school, expect a chapter for this one and Moments, if you're reading that. **

**Tuesday: Probs not. I have jazz band until five and Tuesday is my big homework day. **

**Wednesday: Maybe. I have piano from 4-5. It really depends on what is going on homework wise. **

**Thurday: Maybe, again. I have jazz until four, so there will definitely be one for Moments, but I don't know about HoH. These chapters take forever to write.**

**Friday: No. I have pep band at five and that goes until ten-ish. **

**Saturday & Sunday: Yes So, I'll aim for like three chapters for this one. **

**So, that's that. Get ready for some Percy! **

**Percy **

Percy

Percy was pissed. Where the hell was he? Leila had the map with her, so when Percy did his water thing that ensured that it was long gone. Ugh, why had he been so stupid?

Part of Percy told him that he just needed to relax. He was stressed out and tense. What he really needed was Anna- no. He wasn't going to think about her anymore. That would only made him more stressed out and even more upset.

Percy took in his surroundings. It was dark. Very dark. _Well, no dip, Sherlock._ Percy thought to himself. _You're in freaking Tartarus_. But, from the glow of his sword Percy could vaguely make out the ground. It was solid black and rocky. That was basically all he could see. Percy decided to turn. Why not? He was already lost and probably never going to get to the Doors and save everyone, so he might as well turn.

Percy had been bitter lately. He knew exactly why, too. He was upset and angry with himself. He could've saved his girlfriend before she was killed. He should've just woken up sooner. He should've been more alert; he was in Tartarus for Zeus' sake. He needed to wake up smell the roses and realize that he needed to pay more attention and stop acting like a fool. Plus, he trusted Leila, who killed Annabeth and was responsible for her death. She tricked him. His subconscious was screaming at him that she wasn't good, that he shouldn't trust anybody who shows up in the Underworld and says that they want to help.

Percy just felt like he betrayed Annabeth. Simple as that. He avenged her death by taking out Leila, but that didn't solve anything. Something was nagging at Percy. What if Leila wanted Percy to do that? What if she was planning on that the whole time? She probably was.

"Just my luck," He grumbled to himself.

He had been getting more monster attacks as well. They would come out of nowhere and attack him. Percy took them out easily, but he was starting to get tired. He couldn't go to sleep. He was alone; there was no way for him to know if monsters were coming. So, he stayed awake as best he could. He took short naps along the way, but they didn't do any good. He just got tired again.

All Percy really wanted was a hug. But the person who he wanted the hug from couldn't give it to him.

"Percy!" Percy stopped in his tracks. This can't be good.

"Percy?" This time it sounded more like a question. Percy spun around in a circle. He didn't see anything. It sounded like a boy's voice. Maybe a twelve year old- Nico! Percy walked a little further. All of a sudden, it seemed brighter around him. He kept his sword up, but he relaxed a little. At least he could see.

"Percy!" He heard again.

"Look up, genius!" Yup, definitely Nico. Percy looked up. There was a gap in the ceiling about two hundred feet up. He could barely make out Nico. He was like a little dot in the distance, almost like a bird that was flying really high up. Percy noticed that there was a wall of rock that was shaped almost like a stairway leading up to him. It couldn't be that easy.

But Percy didn't see a door. He figured the Doors of Death would at least have a door. Hence, _Doors_ of Death.

"Are we at the Doors?" Percy yelled up to Nico. Nico didn't say anything, his head just bobbed a little.

"Nico! Answer. You just look like a bobble-head!" Percy yelled at him.

"No. Underworld." What? Percy spun around. How could he be in the Underworld? He and Annabeth started towards the way to Greece, why was he in the Underworld? Did he go the wrong way out of the cave? They followed the map, well until Leila took it. Percy cursed under his breath. Why couldn't his life be easy, just for once?

"Dude, just climb up here and we can talk," Nico called down. Percy nodded and headed towards the stairs.

As he got closer, Percy saw the catch to the stairs. Between the first step and the second step was a five- foot interval, and it just got higher each step. Percy stepped on top of the first one. Then, he reached and was able to pull himself up to the second one.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Nico called down.

"The steps are really far apart!" Percy yelled.

"What steps?" What does he mean what steps? Can't he see them? They're huge!

Percy didn't answer. He reached for the next one. He wasn't able to get a good grip. Percy was about 6'3" and the step was six feet at least. He looked around him. He spotted a rock that was about a foot and a half tall. He walked towards it and grabbed it. He positioned it correctly and used it as a step ladder. The next step was even higher. Percy wondered at what point it was considered a cliff. There was a little ledge on the bottom, but every time Percy put weight on it, it would slide back into the rock wall. He looked around him. There was a log and that was it. Percy walked over to examine it. It was a perfect round log, like the ones in cartoons. Percy picked it up and set it so it was sitting vertically on the ground. He wouldn't be able to climb on top of it without it tipping over. And he wouldn't be able to climb on it if it was horizontal because it would roll away. Percy sighed. Annabeth would've been able to figure it out. Percy suddenly got an idea. The ledge of rock was sticking out. What if he could make it stick out even if he was putting weight on it? Percy grabbed the log and wedged it as tight as he could between the ledge and the ground. He then put weight on that to see if it was sturdy. He found that it was and he stepped on the ledge. He was able to plant his palms firmly on the next level. He started to hoist himself up. After struggling getting up there, he decided that he needed to work out more. When he got up there, he was surprised to see a hellhound sleeping up there. He decided to leave it be because it was off to the side. Percy then assessed the situation. The ledge was ten feet up. There were no ledges, but there were rocks all around. Percy found a flat boulder and pushed it towards the wall. Then he found a slightly smaller one and put it on top. By the time he was done, he had a small pyramid. He could barely reach the top one with his hands, but he was somehow able to bet it up there. Percy walked up it carefully like a staircase. Suddenly, claws were digging into his side and he was slammed back to the ground. The hellhound was over him and staring at him like he was a hamburger. Percy had dropped his sword and had no way to get it. He leveled his lower legs out so they were knee height and parallel to the ground. Then, he kicked with all his might. That was enough to make the hellhound back up some. Percy rolled over to his stomach and lunged for his sword. He had barely grabbed it in time before the hellhound dragged him back by his foot. Percy swallowed down a scream, and slashed at the hellhound's neck. It burst into dust. Breathing hard, Percy sat up and examined his foot. It just had teeth marks and nothing too serious. And the claw marks on his side were nothing compared to his back. The scratches on his back had started to heal some, but now the stung almost as bad as right after it happened. His back was starting to bruise now as well since he was just slammed against the ground from ten feet up. He stood up shakily and began to climb his pyramid again. This time, he could see Nico a lot more clearly. He was only about eight feet away from him.

But, that wasn't possible. Percy had only climbed _maybe_ twenty feet. He looked down below him and saw that he was higher up than he expected. Weird. Nico was looking at Percy like he had just fallen out of the sky.

"Dude, what are you doing? Just give me your hand," Nico said. He reached down. But, it appeared as if his arm was only two feet in front of him. Percy shook it off and took it. Nico pulled him up. Percy collapsed on the ground, panting. Boy, was he tired.

"What the hell is going on?" Percy asked Nico.

"I think the question is what you were doing? Why did it take you so long?"

"Because there were-! Never mind. Don't worry about it. Do you know about…?" Percy trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. Nico nodded, but he had a weird expression on his face.

"What?" Percy asked, sitting up.

"Hades said something was going on with that, but I'm not sure what." Percy didn't dwell on that too much. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Nico shook his head. "Anyways, Hades told me that if I could get you out, which wasn't that hard, that you were supposed to get your Achilles heel back.

"Oh, goody," Percy said sardonically. He really had no desire to get back in the Styx.

"Yeah. Let's go."

As they walked to the Styx, Nico told Percy what they were doing.

"When Hedge and I left, we had crashed on Calypso's island. I decided that I should probably talk to Hades about what was going on with you or if he knew anything since I got a dream from him. He barely told me anything though. He gave me a scroll."

"What's on it?" Percy asked. Nico shrugged.

"He said only the Seven could look at it, but they all had to be together."

"Well, that's stupid. One of them is de-"Percy stopped himself. He still couldn't say it. Nico nodded.

"I know. Maybe Annabeth wasn't even one of the Seven," Nico suggested. Percy shook his head.

"She's definitely one of the Seven," Percy said. Nico nodded.

They reached the Styx. Percy took off his shoes and started towards the water.

"Wait," Nico said, "Before you go in, I have a question."

"Shoot," Percy said, dipping a toe in the water. It stung, so Percy took it back out.

"What happened to your shirt?"

"Shut up, Nico." Percy then jumped into the water.

It stung worse than the first time. He couldn't even describe it. He focused on the small of his back again. Except, this time he thought of an even smaller spot, hoping to outsmart the Styx. He focused on a little dot to the side of the area. Like if someone had put a marker dot on it. Then, he tried focusing on the camp. He wasn't sure if Annabeth would work anymore, since she was gone. The Camp didn't work. He focused on his mom. That didn't work either. So, he tried to focus on Annabeth. It worked. They were at the beach. She was lying on a towel in her swimsuit with her eyes closed. She was wearing a gray bikini and her skin was glowing. Percy was staring at her, not saying a word. She opened her eyes and smiled her dazzling smile.

Percy's head broke the surface. He swam ashore and collapsed next to Nico.

"You were in there awhile," Was his only comment. Percy gasped and rolled over on his back.

"Wait, roll back over," Nico said. Percy complied. He wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Your scratches are healed," Nico told him. Percy looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But they left some nasty looking scars."

"Huh." Percy shakily sat up. He didn't feel as weak as he had the last time he got out of the Styx. He sat up Indian Style and looked at Nico.

"What now?"

**That was long. Jeez. Did that make you all happy? The next chapter is a Percy one, too. Yay! **


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! So, I was just re-reading my stories. It felt weird. Just letting you know. And I only counted two grammar mistakes in Moments! I haven't read HoH yet. I'm honest to god scared to. But maybe I'll get some ideas. Or I'll remember something I was going to do but forgot about. I have a feeling a lot of that is in there. Sorry:/ **

**Anyways, the last two chapters weren't very good. I'm trying to incorporate other characters so it's not just Piper and Annabeth. Also, I'm trying to introduce a new plot with Leo, but I can't exactly figure out the best way to do it. I'm trying to do something with it so it isn't all just the Annabeth show. But, I like writing about Annabeth. This is the problem. I think I figured out what I'm going to do. Maybe I should write it down so I don't forget. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Ooh! I just got one! Okay. This is gonna be good(:**

**YAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAY! **

**This chapter is written in Third Person omniscient. So, now we'll have every point of view under the sun( Or under my knowledge at least) for the story(: YAY(:**

**GUYS THERE WAS A SPIDER IN MY ROOM LAST NIGHT AND IT TRIED TO KILL ME THEN AN OWL STARTED HOO-ING UP A STORM AND I THINK IT WAS ATHENA CALLING ME TO MY DESTINY. Even though I'm ****_definitely_**** a daughter of Apollo. Well, I guess it could go either way. **

**Just found the perfect Percabeth song. And it is State of Grace by Taylor Swift. 3 I think I'm going to make an HoH playlist. **

**Okay, let's get on with the chapter. **

Annabeth walked into the extravagant cottage. She was led by Calypso into the family room that she knew well. She had spent many days in here after she got here. She felt safe here. Calypso calmed her. Annabeth was secretly hoping that Calypso would braid her hair. She got a feeling that someone used to braid it for her, but then the memory faded and she couldn't get it back.

Calypso led Annabeth into the great room. She was glad that Leo had just left. That could have been messy. Calypso turned the bright lights off and switched on the lanterns. She knew that Annabeth needed to relax and she couldn't do that by herself, so Calypso tried as hard as she could to keep up the calming ambiance. She sat Annabeth down in the middle of the couch, the fluffiest part with the most cushion, and then she set about making tea.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Annie. If I knew it was them, I would have definitely warned you," Calypso told Annabeth. Annabeth contemplated this for a moment.

"You knew someone was coming?" She asked Calypso. Calypso smiled. Even though she wasn't herself, Annabeth was still perceptive as ever.

"I was told to expect visitors by Aphrodite."

Annabeth thought for a moment, but she bunched up her face like she did when she got a headache or was confused. "Who?"

"She is a goddess," Calypso said while she handed Annabeth her tea and sat down next to her, angling her body towards her. Annabeth sipped her tea.

"Like my mom?" She asked. Usually, these conversations were just Calypso going over things with Annabeth. She didn't remember anything in full besides her name, really. Only bits and pieces. Calypso had to tell her how old she was. She just had feelings like she knew something but didn't remember any of the details. Annabeth said it was like reading a book with every other word missing along with every other chapter as well. She got the main idea, but she was having trouble piecing them together. There were too many pieces missing. Calypso didn't mind of course. She liked Annabeth.

"Yes." Annabeth went into thought again. She leaned back against the couch and sipped her tea again.

"Does she like me?" Annabeth whispered after a while. Calypso thought for a moment. She knew her mother cursed her with the Mark, but she wasn't sure if she did it out of hate or not. She hoped she didn't. Annabeth didn't need anything else to be confused about.

"I honestly don't know Annabeth. I'm not sure with that situation," Calypso told her honestly. She needed honesty, but there was some honesty Calypso didn't want her to know. And some honesty, Calypso didn't even want to know.

"You said Percy was here?" She said quietly. She seemed hurt. Calypso sighed.

"Yes. He crash landed here and stayed for about two weeks. I ended up falling in love with him, and I think he loved me as well. But, he loved you more, so he left," Calypso told her truthfully. Annabeth frowned and her hand went to her coral necklace. Calypso smiled. She knew the coral necklace was from Percy. Annabeth didn't know, but she did. She wondered if she should tell Annabeth. She decided against it. She knew that Annabeth was a bit hostile towards him at the moment and she didn't want her to throw it away.

"What do you mean he loved me more?"

"He liked you. You two started dating shortly after the Titan War."

"The Titan War?" Calypso sighed. There was so much to tell her, but Calypso didn't have all the details. She instead looked at the time. It was getting late.

"It's late, Annabeth. I don't want you to leave, but we both know you have to," Calypso told her. Annabeth nodded. She got the scared look in her eye again. She told Calypso that she had to be back in her cottage by seven each night until seven the next morning. Tony came then and he was quite unpleasant when Annabeth disobeyed his rules.

Annabeth didn't want to go. She wanted to stay with calypso. She felt safe there. Tony was mean. Only to her though, not to Leila. Annabeth really wanted to stay, even though her stories didn't make sense. What did she mean that Percy liked her? If he liked her, why was he mean to her so much? That's not what you do when you like someone. Annabeth liked Calypso. She didn't tell her that she was worthless and couldn't do anything right. She didn't tell her that she was unlovable.

The girl watched the blonde walk out of the house. She smiled. This was too easy. It was dark on the island. She just waited until the poor, confused blonde got to the bushes. Then, it was only a matter of being quicker. Which she was.

The girl stowed the unconscious and bloody blonde safely away in the jet hiding in the forest. She dropped her right next to the curly haired annoying boy. He was awake and was making quite a bit of noise through his gag. The girl hit him on the head with the crowbar. His eyes closed immediately.

Next was the poor, darling Calypso who just wanted a friend. The girl couldn't have her knowing anything, of course, so she snatched her up as well. She just simply walked into the cottage and grabbed her. He squeezed down on two of her pressure points and she fell limp against the girl. The girl took her to the jet as well, dumping her next to the blonde. Suddenly, she heard a rustle outside of the jet.

The girl dashed out of the jet. It was just an iguana. The girl slowly walked up to it. It looked at her with its interesting eyes. The girl instantly recognized them as the Chinese boy's. She grabbed the tail of the iguana. It began to change back into a human. She dropped it.

This one at least put up a fight. But, she beat him at his own game.

With the three demigods and one outcast in tow, she put the jet into gear and flew off of the island.


	24. Chapter 23

** VWhat is this? Is it a bird? A plane? No, it's an update!**

**Hehe, yeah. It's been awhile. Sorry(: **

**Ayways, now this chapter I am going to do two things that are long overdue. Number 1, I want to give a shoutout to everyone who has favorited me or the story or is following. Favorites: Annabeth JC, AnotherFacelessAuthor, Aphroditerocks22,AthenaGrayEyes98, Captainforkz, FadedAllure, FanFicxer14,ImTheFanfictionaire, JLgods01, Lovebug109, Safree, Sail Across the Sun,TheDeadOne28, david5873, jg13145, sureshot1124. **

**I'll do follows next chapter. I'm too lazy to do them now. Plus I think you'd rather me write the chapter. **

**Number Two...I can't tell you. Yet(: **

**Anyways, guys, I have seriously started this chapter like five times and I haven't found one that I like yet. It's god-awful. That's why it has taken so long. Anyways. Another character is being brought in later. It'll be another second person chapter. **

**Part two from last chapter, here! Did I tell you it was a three part series? Well, it is(:**

** Dear Captainforkz,**

**Thanks for the image. It was…lovely. **

**Anyways. Here goes. **

Jason turned around to see a man standing behind him. He had blonde gray hair and a trench coat. He instantly recognized him as the man Annabeth called Tony. He was smiling. Jason reached for his sword, but then remembered he left it by the cottage. He heard Hazel yelp. He took a quick glance back. Another man had appeared and was now holding Hazel from behind. There was no way they were going to get out of this. He considered bolting for it, but that would mean leaving Hazel. The man who had her was huge. She would never be able to get out of his grasp.

Tony smiled. This was too easy. He was doubtful when Leila told him that kidnapping the demigods would be hard. All she said was 'All in good time'. Now he understood what that meant. He brought out the blonde kid's sword. His eyes widened. But then he composed himself.

"Who are you?" He asked. The man narrowed his eyes.

"You know damn well who I am. The other blonde told you," He snarled. That damn blonde had caused him too much pain. She was difficult. He took great joy in making her lose her mind.

"Okay, fine. You're Tony." Mistake. Now he had proof the blonde was going behind their backs. This was not good for her. Too bad.

Tony sighed. "You shouldn't have said that. Not good for your friend." The boy paled. Tony smiled. That's right. He should be afraid. Now they would fail and their silly quest would never work.

Jason set his mouth in a hard line. Why had he been so stupid? He mentally cursed himself.

"What are you going to do to her?" Hazel choked out.

"Well, her fate is up to Leila. Your fates however…" Tony trailed off. He patted Jason's sword on his palm. He had a sadistic grin on his face. Hazel didn't know what to do. She couldn't move and she could barely breathe. She kept trying to catch Jason's eye, but it didn't work. His attention had been diverted to their ship. Hazel squinted. She could barely make out two peoples' silhouettes. Nico and Hedge! But, then a third person appeared. Suddenly, the water started to churn. If Hazel didn't know any better, she would've thought it was Percy, but she did know better. He was in Tartarus. The water started to rise. A trident started to form. Then, the bottom started to crystallize It was turning into ice. It traveled up the trident. Soon it was ice.

Tony didn't notice. He was confused when he saw Jason's smile. Jason saw Percy walk off the boat and onto the sand. He held out his hand and the trident floated to him. Percy grabbed it and hurled it at Tony. It got Tony in the leg and he fell. Then, a giant wall of water rose out in the ocean. Percy flicked his hand and it crashed onto them.

On one hand, Hazel was free, but on the other, she was basically drowning. When the water leveled, she could visibly see Percy. He looked different. Like he had when she first saw them. But this time, he looked pissed. Tony closed his eyes and Hazel saw the wounds in his leg start to heal. _He must be a son of Apollo_, Hazel thought. Percy noticed this and started towards him. He took out his sword and swung at Tony. Tony, sensing this, met his sword with a deafening clash.

"He looks pissed," Jason whispered to Hazel. Hazel could only nod. She was mesmerized by Percy. He was an animal. He and Tony were battling full swing. He met every one of Tony's swings and more. He was going to fast that Hazel could barely keep up. Percy blocked and parried like and expert. Jason whistled.

Jason was thoroughly impressed. And scared out of wits. He was definitely not going to make Percy mad if he wanted to live. He watched in awe as Percy revealed his final blow. He butted Tony in the head with his sword. Hard. Tony crumpled. Percy bent down and picked up Jason's sword.

"You might need this," Was all he said. He turned and walked back towards the ship. Suddenly, Percy fell. Jason bolted over. He was asleep. Then, Hazel did as well. Jason felt a prick on the back of his neck. He brought his hand around. He yanked out a dart. Jason whirled around, but he collapsed as well.

The other man smiled. Silly demigods. Besides the Son of Poseidon, of course. He at least had enough sense to become invincible. But, little did he know that Hecate made sedatives powerful enough to knock out someone with an Achilles Heel.

He walked over to Tony. His eyes shot open.

"Did you get them?"

"Yes, I did. While you were just lying here." Tony narrowed his eyes. The man could see a dent in the side of his head, but it was slowly starting to round out again.

"Shut up, Mark," Tony said while getting up. They walked over to the fallen demigods. The son of Poseidon started to stir.

"He isn't going to stay asleep forever. Let's go." They grabbed the demigods and headed over to the ship. Mackenzie was waiting for them. She was scowling.

"Took you long enough. I nabbed the Aphrodite and Hades spawn and the goat in less than ten minutes." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Where did you put them?"

"I put each of them in a room and locked it from the outside," Mackenzie told them as she made her way over to the control room. She revved up the ship and it started to rise. Tony and Mark dragged the two demigods down to the rooms. He shoved the Son of Poseidon into a room that was very neat and organized. He put the blonde into the room next door. And the small one into the same one as the Chinese boy's. They weren't very powerful, so Tony took the risk. He locked each door and then went back up with Mark in tow. They opened the control room door.

"Where are we headed?"

"The camp," Mackenzie told them. "Let's cause some trouble."

**Sorry, it's not very long. But, expect a few more chapters today. Check back periodically. I'm going to update Moments now and then I'll do some more for this one(: **


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Chapter 24, here! YAY! **

**Okay, so my playlist well be up soon(: I might incorporate all my Percabeth songs into Moments. **

**Dear Ninja, **

**That's Edward and Bella's song though...but I see why it could be them. I would think more Jeyna for that one, though. Just my opinion.**

**But, if you like Jeyna, go read AthenaGreyEyes98's new songfic! It's called All Too Well and it goes to Taylor swift's song. It's adorable(: **

**Okay. Chapter 24! Whoo! I kind of switched to third person in the middle of one of the Percy parts, so yeah. I might fix it later. **

I woke up with my face on the floor. Glamorous place, I know. I groaned and hoisted myself up onto my elbows. My head felt foggy and my muscles were sore. I slowly stopped.

My world stopped when I realized I was in Annabeth's room on the Argo. I had only been in here a couple times. The first time he remembered very well.

She was sitting on her bed looking at her laptop. Her brow was furrowed and she looked like she was concentrating very hard. So, why not bug her? I walked into the room quite loudly, startling her like I hoped to. I flopped down onto her bed and set my chin into my folded hands that were held up at my elbows. I gave her a cheeky smile and looked at the screen. She was looking at a map of Rome.

"So, anything interesting about Rome?" I asked her. She gave me a funny look and didn't answer.

"Oh, so you're not talking to me?" She didn't answer again, she just continued looking at the screen. She didn't even smile. She barely gave me a passing glance. I rested my chin on her knee and looked up at her through my eyelashes. She glanced down at me. I recognized something in her eyes. I only saw it once. When we were on Olympus and Luke was being a butthead. It was after he hit her. I stretched my leg so I could reach the door that was ajar. I kicked it shut and closed her laptop. I set it down on the floor and sat up. I scooted up next to her and leaned against the pillows. I started to trace small circles on her back. She was still staring at the bed as if the laptop was still there.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked softly. I hardly ever call her 'babe'. She doesn't really like it, so I only reserve it for when I wake her up and when I want to tease her.

She just shrugged her shoulders. Something told me she was trying really hard not to cry. She told me she was scared very quietly. I pulled her to my chest and held her. I rubbed her back slowly and kissed her forehead. We stayed like that until dinner. We didn't say another word to each other, we just laid there.

It was a bittersweet memory. I didn't like the fact that Annabeth was scared and sad, but I longed for the feel of her in my arms again. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

I noticed that her bed wasn't made. I furrowed my brow. She always made her bed. She was very particular about how it was made, too. It had to be equal on both sides and the pillows had to be color coordinated. But, the pillows were all over the place. Her blanket was all ruffled. I walked over to the side to investigate. It looked like the blanket was pulled over someone's head. He tried to pull them back, but they wouldn't budge.

"It's not going to work." Percy whipped out his sword and turned around. It was just Piper. He lowered his sword and set it on the bedside table.

"You might want to put that away, actually," She told him. He nodded and did it, even though he wasn't sure _why_ she said that. Percy looked at Piper. She looked weird. He noticed that her eyes turned to a bright gray, but Percy didn't dwell on that. He was more interested in why her image was flickering.

"Are you an Iris Message right now?" Percy asked. Piper shook her head and held out her hand. Percy touched it and, sure enough, she was solid. Percy was confused.

"Then, why…?" He trailed off. Piper shrugged.

"Because I don't have as strong a connection to you."

"Piper… start from the beginning," Percy said as he sat on the edge of the bed. The person under there scooted away from him towards the other edge of the bed.

"Well, Annabeth isn't dead." Percy stood up.

"What?"

Hazel woke with a headache. She was on the floor of Franks cabin. Frank was sitting on the end of the bad, looking down at her.

"Hey," He said quietly. Hazel groaned and sat up, rubbing her head.

"What happened?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"I was nabbed by Leila. What happened to you guys?"

"Well, Jason and I were sparring and then we decided to go spy on Piper and Annabeth. We didn't see Piper, but we saw Annabeth through the window of her cottage. There was a man; Tony, there and she did something really weird. But after she walked out and I wanted to try talking to her, to see what would happen. We walked with her on her way to Calypso's."

"How was she?" Frank asked her. She shrugged.

"She was okay. She was very fidgety and scared, I think, but she was nice. She didn't like Jason very much."

"What do you mean she did something weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said she did something weird when she was with Tony, what was it?"

"Oh, well she was standing there. He was yelling at her. Her eyes started to glow and then this wall of energy, I guess, just burst out of her and threw Tony into a wall."

Frank furrowed his brow. "That's weird."

"I know. Anyways, then we turned around and Tony was standing there. Another man came up from behind me and pinned me and Jason tried to talk our way out of it, but it didn't work very well because we didn't have our weapons."

"Why didn't you have your weapons?"

"We didn't want to scare Annabeth so left them at the cottage."

"Okay, continue."

"Then Percy and Nico showed up out of nowhere. Percy fought tony and knocked him out and that's all I can remember."

"They threw a dart at you," Frank said, holding up said dart. "I think it was laced with sedatives." "Yeah. That would make sense," Hazel mumbled, rubbing her neck. Frank patted the space on the bed next to her and she got up and sat next to him. Frank took her hand in his and smiled at her.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Hazel asked him, resting her head on his shoulder. He shrugged lightly, as not to disturb Hazel.

Their serene moment was disturbed by someone else being thrown into the room. Someone Frank and Hazel had never seen before. Someone with red hair.

"So, she didn't die, they brought her back to life and now you guys have this weird ESP thing going on and that's how you two know everything? But, she thinks we're all trying to hurt her because she doesn't remember anything except hallucinations of us trying to hurt her, so now she thinks we're the enemy?" Percy clarified. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Annabeth not remember anyone? Who would do that? "That's horrible."

"Well, she's not sure who the enemy is, that's the problem. She woke up programmed to be sided with Leila, but she trusts me but not you guys and she trusts Leila, but not the other guys."

"But, she doesn't remember _anything_ about _any_ of her relationships with people from before?" Percy said, deflated. Piper shook her head.

Percy put his head in his hands.

"It's going to be okay, Percy," Piper said quietly. Percy didn't know if he believed that. How would it be okay if Annabeth, the most smart and devoted half-blood he knew, didn't remember anything? What if she trusted the other side more? What if she never wanted to see him again?

"Where is she?" Percy asked, his voice breaking a little. Piper pretended not to notice. She nodded her head towards the bed. Percy stood up and turned around.

"Be gentle," Piper whispered in his ear. Percy nodded. He could do gentle.

"Very gentle," Piper mouthed at him as she stood in the corner of the room. Percy walked around and knelt down next to the edge of the bed where Annabeth was closest.

"Annabeth?" He said softly. He looked to Piper for approval.

"Don't touch," She mouthed. Percy nodded and clasped his hands behind his back to avoid temptation.

"Annabeth? It's Percy. Can we talk?" Percy watched as the bed started to shake and she shook her head. He looked at Piper. She beckoned him over to her.

"What?" He whispered.

"Don't go back over there. Give her space. She'll trust you a bit more since you respected her wishes," She told him quietly.

"Well, I can't just go," Percy argued.

"Just stay over here. Don't talk to her. Talk to me," Piper said. Percy sighed. This was going to be hard. He looked back over to the bed. She was still shaking.

"She's shaking," Percy whispered, his voice breaking again.

"She's scared. She probably doesn't want you to talk. Everyone else, she's scared of them getting close to her because they physically abused her. You, you verbally abused her," Piper told him. Percy mentally cursed. She was sensitive. That was a smart play on Leila's side. He didn't respect her for it, in fact he hated her for it, but that would definitely ensure that Annabeth wouldn't take Percy's side. She couldn't trust him anymore. Percy's shoulders slumped. Piper looked sad. She looked longingly between them. Her image started to flicker more.

"I have to go, Jason is waking up." She told Percy. He nodded dejectedly and slumped against the wall. He didn't notice when she had left completely. He just sat at the desk, watching Annabeth shake under the covers.

Jason awoke in his cabin on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Piper was sitting at the foot of his bed, reading the book Hercules gave to them. She noticed him and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey," He said groggily as he stretched. "What happened to you?"

"I saw a jet fly off the island and I went to investigate. A girl grabbed me."

"Leila?" Jason guessed. Piper shook her head.

"No, but she looked like her. Maybe a sister?" She guessed. Jason shrugged.

"Is everyone on here?" He asked. Piper nodded.

"Yeah. You guys were the only ones here for a while, and then Leila showed up. She had Leo, Calypso, Frank, and Annabeth. She put them in the rooms. They're locked from the outside. The paired them us up as the couples," She said, scowling. Jason understood her confusion. If they were a couple, then they obviously work best together. Jason sighed and stood up, stretching as he went. He walked over to the bathroom. He splashed water in his face and looked in the mirror. He looked better than he thought he would. He noticed something in the corner of the mirror. He saw a reflection of a vent.

He walked over to it and examined it. It was close to the ceiling, but he could reach it. It was big enough for someone very small to fit through. Or, some_thing_ very small. Jason smiled.

"Piper!" Jason practically yelled as he walked out of the bathroom. He startled her, causing her to turn towards him in alarm.

"What?"

"There's a ventilation system on the ship," He told her, smiling. It took her a minute to register it. But when she did, a grin spread over her face.

"We could get out of here."


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Ya'll will be happy with me today(: **

**So, read and review! Review, review,review! **

**Gabby (and all): " our heros are on the argo2 they got knocked out by tony and some other jerks piper has been talking with Percy about annabeth . Hazel and frank were going over what happened when Rachel Elizabeth Dare showed up." Basically, and I never said anyting about it being Rachel... The bad guys hijacked their ship and stuff. **

**Chapter twenty five: Annabeth**

Annabeth woke up cold. She was curled in a ball in the middle of the bed with no blanket. She was about to sit up when she felt something being placed over her. She sat up instantly. She couldn't see anything. It was dark. She didn't like the dark. She backed up towards the headboard and pulled her knees to her chin. She heard something rattling that she recognized as someone fumbling for a light switch. Light flooded the room and she was met with the presence of Percy Jackson standing over her bed. She scooted a little bit further away, but she didn't leave his eyes.

He looked worried, but Annabeth didn't buy it. He'd tricked her too many times with his worried look.

"I'm not going to hurt you," He murmured. He knelt by the bed and, very gently, took her hand in his. "I promise."

Annabeth didn't know why she didn't pull away. She let him hold her hand. She let him look into her eyes and stroke her cheek. She let herself believe him.

Percy dropped her hand. Panic started to bubble in her chest. The hallucinations started again. Someone was smiling at her at the end of her bed. There was a weird look dog looking at her like it wanted to eat her. There was a shadow of someone who wasn't there on the wall. Annabeth didn't notice before, but those things had gone when he was holding her hand. She reached for Percy, startling him. He seemed confused when Annabeth pulled him towards the bed.

Annabeth wasn't really sure what she was doing. She had gotten very good at not giving into him, but this time he seemed different.

"I don't understand," Percy mumbled, sitting down on the bed, taking her hand. Annabeth exhaled a shaky breath and looked around the room. The man in the corner was still there and so was the hell hound and the shadow, but they didn't seem as scary then when she was alone. They started to fade. Annabeth waited until they were gone until she looked back at Percy. He was watching her with worried eyes.

"What do you see, Annabeth?" He asked her. She pulled him down next to her in the bed. She lied on her side while he was on his back. He held her hand in hers without complaint. His gaze never left her. Even when she looked down, she could feel his eyes on her. Why was he taking such an interest in her? She realized that she never answered him.

"Nothing," She whispered to him. She settled into the pillow. She felt a small smile creep onto her face. It felt foreign. Something told her she hadn't smiled in a long time. Why didn't she? Annabeth couldn't remember at the moment, so she just smiled at Percy some more. A tentative smile showed on his face. Annabeth liked his eyes when he smiled. Actually, she just liked his eyes in general. They were a very pretty green. She found comfort in them. Especially when they crinkled at the corners when he smiled.

Percy outstretched his arm and tentatively put it around Annabeth. He pulled her gently towards him. She happily obliged and very slowly laid her head on his chest. He smelled like the sea. Annabeth relaxed when she smelled him. She didn't know why, but she felt safe. Even if he felt weird. His skin was very hard, almost like iron. But, strangely, she took comfort in that too. She closed her eyes and didn't object when he shut off the light.

Maybe he wasn't so bad.

**Percy **

Percy woke with a neck cramp. He was sitting at Annabeth's desk and had fallen asleep with his head in his hand. He remembered that he was watching her shake, wishing he could just make all her troubles disappear with the snap of his fingers.

She was still shaking, but this one was different. The blanket had fallen on the floor, so she was cold. Percy got up, stretched, and walked over to the fallen blanket. Before he covered her, he took the site of her in.

Her hair was loose and splayed all over. She had bandages over various parts of her body. Percy lightly touched the one on her nose. Her eyelids started to flutter open, so he quickly, but gently, put the blanket over her. She sat up instantly. She squinted in the darkness all over the room. She started to tremble again. Percy fumbled for the light switch and turned it on. She was sitting up against the headboard with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was regarding him with a wary expression.

"I'm not going to hurt you,," He told her sincerely. He knelt down on his knees and reached for her hand. He took it in his and held it gently. "I promise."

Her eyes darted all over him, but kept coming back to his eyes. She kept glancing at their entwined hands and then around the room. He dropped it and looked down at the floor. He didn't want to scare her. He just wanted her to trust him again.

Then, she did something he didn't suspect; she reached for him and pulled him towards the bed. She looked scared. Percy got up and perched himself on the edge of the bed. She took his hand in hers again. He could feel how cold she was. He squeezed it lightly, just to see what would happen, but she didn't do anything. So either she didn't notice or she didn't care.

"I don't understand," He mumbled, mainly to himself. She started to pull him again so he was lying down next to her. He did, but he kept his eyes on her. He didn't want to do something that would freak her out. He _really_ didn't want to freak her out.

He watched her as her eyes skimmed the room. She still seemed a bit startled when she saw certain spots, but she didn't keep her gaze on them. She had her concentrating face on. Well, a little bit of it, not full on. Percy remembered that Piper said that she had hallucinations. He wanted to see how much she trusted him, if she would confide in him.

"What do you see, Annabeth?" He asked her. She averted her satisfied gaze from the walls to him. She looked into his eyes and a hint of a smile played on her lips.

"Nothing." Percy didn't understand at first. It took him a minute to process what was going on. But, when it clicked, he smiled as well. He was making the hallucinations go away. She felt safe with him. Percy tested this by slowly putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. She obliged and laid her head on his chest. He turned off the light and she closed her eyes. He watched her sleep for a bit. He hand curled around his shirt and she burrowed her face in his chest. Her mouth was slightly open and she was breathing evenly and deeply. She wasn't shaking at all.

With a satisfied smile, Percy closed his eyes and drifted to sleep as well.

To say Percy was surprised to see some random woman standing over him would be an understatement. He nearly jumped to the ceiling, waking Annabeth up in the process. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. Percy was already standing up on the bed, holding his sword out. He pained when he saw her wince, but it was better to have some form of defense.

"Did it work?" The woman asked excitedly.

"Yeah, hi, nice to meet you…?" Percy said. The woman stood gasped and smiled.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot my manners! My name is Epione and you are Annabeth and Percy."

"Sorry, that didn't really clear anything up," Percy told her. He was vaguely aware of Annabeth standing up out of bed.

"She's the goddess of the soothing of pain," Annabeth mumbled. Percy lowered his sword some and got down from the bed.

"You know her?" Percy asked, bewildered. Annabeth nodded.

"She was the mother of…Panecea and Hygieia, I think. Right?" She said, looking at Epione for clarification.

"Yup," She said with a smile. Percy lowered his sword.

"Why are you here?" Annabeth asked her, coming up next to Percy and gripping his forearm with her hands.

"Well, I figured you guys weren't going to get anywhere with you being all psychotic-"

"I'm not psychotic. Why does everybody keep saying that?" Annabeth mumbled. Percy smirked and put his arm around her.

"-so, I made it so Percy could soothe your pain!" She told them excitedly. Annabeth smiled a bit, but Percy didn't buy it. Gods and goddesses don''t just randomly go out and do people favors.

"What's the catch?" Percy asked. Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes, as if she couldn't believe he had such bad manners.

"I borrowed Aphrodite's white shoes and I _may_ have spilled wine on them, so this was me making it up to her!" She said.

"How does it work?" Annabeth asked her quietly, fiddling with her necklace. Percy recognized it as the coral necklace he gave her, which made him smile.

"Well, as long as you're touching him, your hallucinations will go away. So, yeah. That's about it," She said. She clapped her hands together and disappeared in a puff of light blue smoke. Percy turned to her.

"So…" He said, playing with her fingers. She smiled at him and looked at the wall. She squinted and suddenly Piper appeared. She looked at Percy and Annabeth and squealed. Percy rolled his eyes. Aphrodite girls. Piper rushed towards them and gave them a hug and then composed herself.

"Okay, so that's settled. Now, I have good news!" She said.

"What?" Percy asked her, smoothing his hair down since it is most likely sticking up all over the place.

"Well, Jason and I may have figured out a way to get out of here."

"How?" Annabeth asked her. She had an unsure look on her face.

"There's a ventilation system on the ship," Piper told them. Percy didn't understand what that meant, but Annabeth did. Her face lit up like Christmas.

"So, how big are the vents?"

"Well, there are two systems. One leads directly from room to room. Frank can change shape-"

"He can?" Annabeth said, bewildered. Percy just stared at her.

"She really doesn't remember anything, does she?" Percy asked Piper.

"No, she doesn't." Annabeth narrowed her eyes at them.

"Anyways, what do we do?" Annabeth asked her. Piper eyes her carefully.

"The vent is just big enough or someone very small and skinny to crawl through…" Piper said. Percy understood what she meant, but it took Annabeth a minute. Her face paled and she shook her head.

"Annabeth, it'll be okay. We'll be right here," Piper told her. Percy rubbed her back. Annabeth eyed them. She slumped her shoulders.

"Fine. What do I do?"

**review, review,review, review! THere needs to be a Review Song. I'll get on that(:**


	27. Chapter 26

**And here is the long awaited chapter(:**

**And let me tell you, it is loonnggg. My fingers are hurting. That and I wrote a four page paper before this, but yeah. **

**Okay, so this chapter and the next one is going to be long, so there will be a big gap again. Moments will be updated tomorrow. **

**SO, I started another story(: It's about Camp Half-blood. It's fun and it has one of my ships in it, so if you don't like Jeyna and Liper then I suggest that you don't read it. But if you can stand them or like them, then read! **

**:D **

**Chapter 26: Leo **

Leo didn't like Leila. She sucked. She sucked lollipops that you accidently put in your pocket and then pulled out and there were little hairs all over it. And with that thought, Leo realized that he was quite tired. His thoughts tumbled in his head, making and breaking alliances like underpants in a dryer without Cling Free.

Leo sighed and looked at Calypso. She was sleeping peacefully on his bed. He desperately wanted to climb in next to her and sleep, but he didn't know if that would be weird or not.

Suddenly, he heard something rummaging around in the ventilation system. Leo leaped to his feet, but swayed, almost hitting the ground, but he stopped himself. He didn't need a broken nose like Annabeth.

Speak of the devil, the once scary blond climbed out of the vent and stood before Leo; like she climbed through vents every day and that it was a perfectly normal and healthy activity.

"Uh, hey, Annabeth. Whatchya doin'?" Leo asked her. She eyed him like he was going to leap at her and attack her with the weapon he didn't have. Leo sighed.

"For the Gods' sakes, Annabeth! I'm not going to hurt you!" Leo nearly shouted at her. He didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did. He was just frustrated and tired. He hated to admit it, but he missed the old Annabeth with her crazy fierce personality and her scary eyes and glares. It suddenly struck Leo that this is what she might be like on the inside; frail, scared, alone, and afraid of getting hurt by anybody.

He suddenly felt the urge to give her the biggest hug he could ever give her, to try and convince her that he was her friend and wanted to help her. But, Leo knew he couldn't do that.

Annabeth's face fell and she got an ashamed look over her face. It almost looked like she was going to cry, but Leo knew that wouldn't happen. No matter how tough she was, Annabeth Chase didn't cry. And Leo wanted so desperately for that to be true, that Gaea had at least not taken that solid ground away from him as well. Annabeth was the reliable, knowledgeable base for him, the quest, and the entire camp. She was going to get through this, even if Leo had to sit with her for hours and try to go over myths and words with her that he didn't understand; she was going to be the old Annabeth again.

Leo sighed and sat down. He rubbed his temples and looked at Annabeth. She was looking anywhere in the room except him. Leo sighed again and cleared his throat.

"Sorry," He said quietly. "I'm just a little on edge and I'm not used to you being this way."

Annabeth nodded and looked through the vent.

"So, Piper wants me to tell you to stop being a jerk and to help us find out a way to get to Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Hedge and get out of here," She said quietly. Leo nodded and looked at the vents.

"The vents should lead to each of the rooms."

"I know, it's just a matter of getting them through."

"Well, Frank can turn into an iguana again and do it that way, and Hazel and Nico could probably get through, and we don't really need Hedge," Leo said. The crazy goat would cause more problems than they already have.

Annabeth nodded and looked at Calypso. "What about you and Calypso?"

Leo cracked his knuckles. "I can get through the door."

"It's bolted shut."

"I know. I'm going to break through it. I'll go first and distract them." Annabeth snorted. Leo stopped all thought processes and stared at her. For a moment, her condescending, smart-ass nature was back, but it was replaced again when she looked in the corner of the room. She jolted, but then composed herself. Leo eyed her carefully.

"You alright?" Leo asked her. She nodded absentmindedly and gestured to the vent.

"I'm gonna go," She mumbled. She climbed back through the vent and Leo walked over to Calypso. He gently shook her shoulder. It was action time and he needed a pretty lady by his side.

Well, pretty was an understatement. Calypso looked like sunshine. That's all there was to it.

Calypso's eyelids fluttered open. The second she saw Leo, she smiled and sat up.

"Hi," She said quietly, smiling at him. Leo felt a blush creep to his cheeks. He wasn't used to all this lady attention, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

"Come on, we're busting out of here. "

Leo took her hand and pulled her out of the bed. They were the same height, but complete opposites in the looks department. She had pale, glowy skin and had light blonde hair that shimmered whenever it caught the light. Like Leo said, sunshine.

She followed him dutifully to the door and stopped behind him when he stopped at the door. Leo rubbed his hands together. He could visibly see little flames dancing in between his palms.

"You might want to step back," He told Calypso. She did instantly, stumbling a little. Leo smiled in spite of her. She was cute.

Leo closed his eyes. He held out his hands and visualized his mom. When he opened his eyes, the door was gone. In its place was a charred heap of ashes and a very stunned guard. He willed a ball of flame to appear over his hand and then threw it at him. It hit his leg and he fell. Leo reached for his hammer, but it was gone. He hadn't noticed before that it was missing. He looked wildly at Calypso. She was just standing there, stunned. She wasn't going to be much help. Leo frantically ran down to Hedge's room. He needed the bat.

Leo skidded to a halt at the last door to the hallway. HE willed another blast of fire from his core. Another heap appeared and unwanted dizziness and exhaustion appeared as well.

Hedge was in there, thank the gods, but he was asleep. Leo stumbled into the room and over to the bad. He shook Hedge's shoulder, ducking effectively when the bat came out from the pillow. Leo managed to wrench it from his hands. He made towards the door an stumbled back into the hallway. There were two more guards now. Leo shakily raised the bat. They didn't think this through very well. They got everyone together. Great. Now how do the others get out? Leo didn't have any more energy and Calypso was already taken captive. HE saw the hem of her dress disappear from around the corner. He mentally cursed himself. Why hadn't he told her to follow him? Leo pushed the thought aside. He needed to focus.

Leo heard rattling. He looked to his right. There was a mini vent and he could barely make out a green blob. Frank. Thank Zeus. Leo lowered the bat and quickly opened the vent. The guards were running towards him. Five seconds. One bolt out. Four seconds. The other one out. Three seconds. Wiggle the cover off. Two seconds. The cover was stuck. One second. It came off. Zero seconds. Frank sprang out, full gorilla form. Literally. Leo collapsed onto the floor. He was seeing stars. Leo closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was not on the floor in the hallway. He was bound and gagged on the deck of the ship. The rest of his friends were there as well. Except Annabeth. He looked at Percy next to him. He seemed on edge. Leo moved the gag around in his mouth and managed to get it out. Apparently they weren't expert gag tiers, considering everyone got out of their gags as well. Piper noticed him and her concerned look surfaced.

"Leo, are you okay?" She whispered. Leo looked around him. Leila was standing near the stairs, talking with two guys. He could see a girl steering in the control room.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Dude, you passed out. I thought you were dead," Frank said. He had concern etched on his face as well, which surprised Leo. Frank didn't like him.

"I didn't even know I passed out," Leo confessed. Frank rolled his eyes and Piper snorted. Jason shook his head and Hazel smiled a little.

"Guys, this is not the key issue right now, no offence," Percy interrupted. His eyes were darting wildly around the ship. "We don't know where Annabeth is."

"Calm down, Percy. She's fine," Piper said knowingly. Leo forgot momentarily that Piper and Annabeth practically shared a brain. Percy seemed to relax a little, but not much. Leo inhaled a breath and let it out slowly.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Percy tensed up again and basically fell over. He stood on his knees, eyes and ears alert. He looked like a baby bird perched on the edge of a nest, trying to fly for the first time.

Leo looked towards the door and watched in horror as Annabeth was dragged in by a guy with blonde-gray hair and a trench coat. He threw Annabeth on the ground. Her head hit the ground with a thud and she blacked out. Leo winced when he saw the blood trickling out from under the bandage that was already on her forehead. She didn't move.

Percy's nostrils and eyes flared. There was a shadow emerging from behind Leo. He turned to see a spear of water slowly crystalizing as ice. Leo's eyes widened. Percy narrowed his and the ice spear flew, hitting the guy in the trench coat in the back. HE crumpled.

Leo was surprised. He didn't think Percy was that menacing. Jason and the others didn't seem to think that either, considering how many times their mouths opened and closed without saying anything.

Leila's head whipped around. She gave a deep, throaty genuine laugh, like the sound a dog made before it threw up.

"He won't be affected by that," She told Percy. Percy narrowed his eyes at her.

"I know," He said flatly. "But he can't get up if the ice melted and reformed underneath the wood of the deck now, can he?"

Leo's mouth dropped open, a did Leila's. She walked purposefully over to the guy . She tugged on the ice, but it wouldn't budge and her hand slid all over it.

Suddenly, the ship swayed sideways, and then moved upright again. Confused, Leo looked around at the ship. But, then he noticed Leila and the girl manning the ship share a smile. The girl left the steering wheel and headed to the side rail. She whistled.

Suddenly, all Hades broke loose. Leila's dragon appeared out of nowhere, more guards appeared, and about twenty monsters appeared as well. Leo tugged out at his restraints. Annabeth's eyes opened. She rolled over, taking in her surroundings. She looked back at Leo and the others, narrowed her eyes and they started to glow. Leo's restraints were gone, as were everybody elses's. But he didn't waste any time marveling at what just happened. He dashed over to the control room. Leo put the ship on auto-pilot, grabbed a hammer that was lying around and joined the others. Percy was helping Annabeth up while fending off a hellhound that was attacking them. Piper and Jason were back to back, fighting two each. Arion had appeared and Hazel was on him, fighting the monsters cavalry style. Frank had turned into a dragon himself and was occupying the one in the sky. Leo gestured for Calypso to go inside the control room. She happily obliged and shut the door quickly.

Leo ran over to Percy and Annabeth. He stood on the other side of Percy and took a whack at the hellhound. It crumpled. Percy stabbed said hellhound and it disintegrated. That became their system. Leo would whack it, Percy would finish the job. When they were all gone, Leo noticed that Annabeth had staggered over to Leila. He shot Percy a fleeting glance. He held out his hand, gesturing for Leo to wait. Leo could make out the knife in Annabeth's hand. Leila's back was turned towards her. Annabeth raised her arm and then brought it down. Leila went stock still. But the girl across from her just smiled. Suddenly, Annabeth yelled and crumpled. Leila turned around, seemingly unharmed, and met everyone's eyes. Leo noticed that everything had calmed down. The monsters were gone, but the guards had everyone in a chokehold. Except Leo and Percy, but that changed once Leo had that thought. Leo felt bulged arms go around his neck. Percy was the only one who was free.

Leila gave another laugh and looked down at Annabeth. She was on her stomach, trying in vain to cover the stab wound that Leila should have on _her _back. "So stupid," She said. Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut. She was gasping for air. Leo narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're supposed to be dead," Percy growled, raising his sword. Geez, Percy's more vicious than he thought.

Leila laughed again. "You're stupid, too. Just like your father and the rest of your kin."

Leo wanted to cover his eyes, but he couldn't. He watched as Percy launched himself at Leila. She pulled the knife out of her holster and met Percy's strike.

Leo couldn't even describe what followed. He could barely follow the movements. All he knew, was that it ended with Leila on the ground, a gash on her arm and forehead, and Percy holding her down with her knee.

"Do _not_ insult me again," He growled. And with that, he stabbed her in the stomach. Leila started to writhe in agony. Percy rose shakily and walked calmly over to Tony. He yanked the ice out of him and dragged him to his feet by his collar He shoved him up against the wall, grabbing the rope that was binding them together. He tied him to a post and pointed the ice at the other guards.

"Let them go," He growled. Leo watched them hesitate. He willed his arm to heat and the guard jumped back. All the other guards let go except for the one holding Jason. Percy stalked over to them, ice in hand. His eyes looked like the ocean during a hurricane. He touched the razor sharp tip to the arm of Jason's holder.

"I said, let him go." The guard looked unsure, but he still shook his head. Percy's eyes narrowed. Water came up from every side of the ship, forming a mini hurricane. The guard's eyes widened and he dropped Jason instantly. Percy smirked.

"Thought so." Percy walked over to Leila and pulled her up to her feet.

"Are you done here?" He growled at her. Leila gave a faint smile. Leo noticed for the first time that Frank wasn't with them and neither was the dragon or the other girl. Suddenly, he heard a splash. Percy's eyes shot over to the side rail. Frank appeared on a spout of water and was dumped onto the deck.

"Not quite yet." Percy raised his sword again. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She frowned.

"Hmm. You are all COWARDS!" She yelled at the guards. The word she shouted rang through the air, lingering longer than possible. Leo saw Annabeth shudder. Leila's eyed Piper suspiciously. Then, her head whipped around to Annabeth. She glared at her and lunged, but Percy put his foot in between her and his girlfriend.

"There's no need for that."

"She was LYING to me!"

"Well, considering you just made her forget everything and scared of her own shadow, she had every right to lie to you," Percy said, full sass-mode.

Annabeth rolled around so she was facing him. Her forehead was bunched up, like she was conflicted about something.

Leila huffed and stood up. She pushed Percy out of the way. He stumbled a bit, but didn't follow her, which Leo found interesting. He just stood and watched, an amused expression on his face. Leila forced Annabeth up by her chin. At that Percy stepped forward, but he was too late. Leila placed her hand quite forcefully on Annabeth's forehead. I blinding light escaped from the touch and when Leo could see again, Annabeth was lying face first on the ground. Leila was standing over her, leaning heavily on her knees. She was smiling a triumphant, psychopath smile.

"There. She knows everything. Just like you wanted," She told Percy with a satisfactory look on her face. Percy cocked his head to the side, like he did when he was confused, but Leo dropped all thoughts and observations when Annabeth rose to her feet shakily. She pulled her blonde curly hair out of her face and looked at Leila. Leo almost peed his pants. Her eyes were a piercing gray before, but now, magnify her previous eye color by one hundred and you have her current eye color. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and advanced towards Leila. Annabeth stood before her for a few deadly silent minutes. Then, Annabeth slapped her. Leo winced at the sound. Annabeth narrowed her eyes and Leila flew over the side of the ship along with her lackeys. Annabeth gave a satisfied smile, the kind she used to have when she did something awesome and she knew it. Leo smiled as well.

She was back.

But, Leila's dragon flew to the side of the ship with Leila in tow as well as the other girl who had disappeared. Leo could barely make out her smile as they flew away.

"Annabeth, babe, what the hell was that?" Percy said, walking up to her and high- fiving her and smiling. Annabeth smiled back and looked at Piper. Piper literally skipped up to her and gave her a hug. Annabeth smiled and let her go. Jason and Hazel came up to her, hugging her as well. Leo stood stock still. Was she really back?

"For the person who was the most worried, I expected at least a smile," Annabeth told him flatly, walking towards him, stone faced. Leo's face broke out into a smile.

"You're scary again. Good." Annabeth snorted and smiled, but the smiled faltered. She put her hand to her forehead, which was still bleeding. Percy walked up to her and put some fresh gauze on it. Then, he picked her up and pecked her on the lips. Annabeth gave him a faint smile and he set her down.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her, placing both his hands on her shoulders and trying to look into her eyes. She was staring at the floor, her eyes darting all over the place. Her eyes started to glow again and suddenly she collapsed. Leo rushed over to them. HE hovered like the rest of the crew over them, watching intently as Percy held Annabeth in his arms.

Annabeth's eyes were screwed shut. She wasn't breathing. But, Leo could see her eyelids moving. Finally, they shot open.

"The statue," She gasped.


	28. A Very Important AN

**Hi guys. Sorry, this isn't an update, but I encourage you to read on because I am going to be discussing a few very important matters that I know you guys have definitely heard about and something that goes along the lines with that. It has nothing to do with the story, but it**'**s something very important to me and I think it may help.**

**As most of you have heard, there was a massacre in Connecticut and China yesterday. Beautiful lives were taken through and act of selfishness and, most likely, a lack of mental health. **

**Mental health is extremely important, more important than physical in my opinion. I am not putting the blame on that man. Do you know why? Because he was not cared about enough or paid attention to enough to receive the proper care and treatment he needed. By no means does this justify the horrific acts that these two men committed, because the only being that has any say whatsoever in these matters is God. But, too many of these events have happened because people were not in their right mind, were angry, upset, traumatized, resentful, etc. I believe that if a person has an emotion strong enough, they will let that emotion guide them in their everyday life. So, if a person was bullied their whole life and they all of a sudden got an opportunity to get even, they most likely would. **

**So, the point I'm trying to make by this is that, if you know someone or you are dealing with a problem that is causing mental trauma, I am begging you to tell an adult or if you believe that you can help this person, then I believe that you should go ahead and do it. Tell a counselor anonymously, tell a parent or an adult. I have a friend who was going through a rough time and was threatening to kill herself when I was fifteen. I was about to shrug it off as attention-seeking, but then I had a thought. What if she really did it? What would happen? She was and still is one of my best friends. I told my mother who called the school counselor. She is fine now. She started taking art and started to calm down. **

**Don't be afraid to tell an older adult or another reliable person if you or someone you know are/is having alarming thoughts or threatening to do something. If someone is bullying you or you see someone being bullied, speak up! **

**I can't guarantee that you will still be friends with this person or that everything will be okay again, but if you remain strong and if you are a good and reliable friend for others, I believe that the good will always show itself. **

**If you hear rumors about a shooting, like my school is experiencing at the moment, or a bomb threat that will probably never happen, you still need to tell the dean or principle about it. It is not a joking matter. I heard someone say "Those silly little bomb threats from six grade" the other day. They aren't silly. Nothing about them is silly. Violence is not silly. Violence is a real and scary thing that people need to pay more attention to. It is not to be taken lightly. It is to be closely monitored and prevented and I'm sure that the parents of the victims can attest to this. **

**My school is facing a very alarming situation at the moment. I'm not sure if this was a nation wide or region wide thing, but there was a news report on CBS about our school because there are reports of rumors about student-inflicted violence to happen at our school. Now, everyone was taking it lightly, but then the report about Connecticut came. And then the one about China. 950 kids didn't show up to school on Friday because there was a rumor that the shooting was supposed to happen that Friday now. I am not comfortable going to school anymore because it suddenly seems real and tangible, and I think most of or student body can agree to this. I know a girl who apparently went home on Friday, didn't utter a word, went to her room, locked the door and cried. It's a very alarming situation that I hope never happens. I don't want anything like this to happen ever again, but I know that this isn't true. **

**Most European countries' 'death by gunshots' statistics don't reach one hundred. In this past year, I believe, 150,000 people died due to gunshot. We have a serious problem. I am not going to go around pointing fingers, but I am going to point out one thing: Freedom comes at a price. The U.S. is know as a free country. But what has this freedom gotten us? Morbid obesity, violence for no particular reason, sickness, homelessness, intellectual decline, economic instability, the list is endless. **

**We cannot just sit here and point fingers, we need to be proactive. To establish order and make the United States prosper again. If a freedom is abused, just like at school, it needs to be taken away. **

**But, at the same time, things need to be added. Yes, we have the option to see a nutritionalist or a doctor or a psychiatrist, but I believe it needs to be mandatory. So many things would be better if a person would just start to care a little more about themselves and pay more attention to those around them. **

**Also, people would be happier. Happiness is key to everything. The Pursuit of Happyness is a great example of this. You need to find what makes you happy, makes you tick, makes you think clearly. I have a very high anxiety level and I am ADD. Music makes me happy. When I am stressed out, I play piano or my flute or my clarinet. Yes, it can be challenging at times and requires focus, but it makes my head clearer. I am able to concentrate and focus. **

**My point is, find out what helps you and other people around you. Try different activities to see what calms you down. And if you can't, see a therapist. There is nothing wrong with it. So many people see therapists these days, and they aren't 'crazy'. No one is crazy. People have so much potential. Potential to do good and potential to do bad. I am really hoping that as a generation, we can turn all of this bad into good. This is our time to shine. We need to make the best of our schooling now and our understanding and observing now, so that we can turn this nation around and we can shine like a star again. We are strong, noble, even. **

**Let's start acting like it. **

**What's done is done. Let's make a difference now and make sure that this doesn't have to happen again due to lack of misconception and lack of understanding. It all starts with you and your inner person. Health leads to actions. Actions lead to reflections on character. **

**My heart hurts and yearns for the lives that were lost yesterday. These children were so young. They had their whole lives ahead of them. One could have been a doctor and cured cancer, but now we will never know. For the other surviving students as well. Like Obama said, their innocence was taken away too early. As well as the teachers. Teachers impact us in so many different ways. They give us knowledge and teach us the ways of the world. My deepest condolences go out to the families. If you are a member of a family of one of the victims and you need to talk, I am always here and willing to talk to you(: Or, if you aren't and you just want to talk about an issue you are having or a friend is or you just need a friend, talk to me. I love to talk and help people so don't be hesitant to PM me or send an anonymous review. I promise I will respond to you and help you. **

**Just remember, being proactive is the best thing you can do in situations like this. Make a difference. **

**Show that you care. **

****Regarding the story** No chapters until after the twenty-second for any story. I'm sorry, I have too much going on and I don't think you want a half-butt chapter. **


	29. Chapter 27

**Oh yeah, two chapters in one day! **

**Sorry, this one is a little confusing, but we learned about sequencing in English before I break and I noticed how one technique is when stuff is kind of out of order, so I'm going to try it. **

**You guys get to be my guinea pigs. Yay(: **

**If it really makes zero sense, I'll switch it, but I figured you guys might want a chapter. **

**Reyna**

Reyna was ready to stick a spear through Octavian's manly parts. He was the most annoying little pest she has ever had to deal with. She was at the point where when she got a free moment she was going to pray to Hecate and have her turn him into Pinocchio and have Aurum and Argentum make a meal of him.

That would be beneficial to everyone because then she wouldn't be in this mess. They were stationed just outside Manhattan, preparing for their attack on the Greeks. Octavian was walking around, taking control and giving orders to everyone. People were hanging onto every word he said as if it were their last breath. The only people not listening to him was her, Gwen, Dakota, and the fifth cohort. Reyna had managed to convince them that Octavian was leading them into mayhem, but he was expecting that. She discovered that he had his lackeys had captured them after she got back from her talk with Annabeth.

She was really counting on the daughter of Athena finding the statue, but Reyna had heard some awful news. She was scouting the borders of the Camp on her own one night, trying to catch someone's attention to warn them about their invasion and that there was nothing she could do, but she was sidetracked.

There was a centaur, Chiron, and he was talking to a big crowd of demigods. He had tears in his eyes and his voice was shaking.

"...I regret to inform you that Annabeth Chase was killed... Percy is undoubtedly...alone in Tartarus." The voice was muffled since she was trying to listen ten feet away from a window. Reyna covered her mouth with her hand to conceal her gasp.

But that was a week ago. Now, she was currently sitting in a holding cell twiddling her thumbs while her camp was being taken over by a modern day Hitler.

Reyna had discreetly tried to talk Octavian out of invading the camp. The next morning, he managed to convince the Camp that she was a spy for the Greeks and she had been overthrown. She was to be executed for treason in the morning. Reyna checked her watch. Two hours.

Reyna slumped against the wall some more. She was stuck. No one would listen to her. She didn't want to attack the Greeks. She did at first, but then she came to her senses. If they attacked the Greeks then they wouldn't have an ally. If they didn't have an ally then they would lose this war against Gaea.

She needed a brainiac on her side and she hated to admit it, but the only brainiac she trusted at the moment was Annabeth. But she was dead. Percy or Jason would due as well, but Percy was in Tartarus and everyone thought Jason was a spy as well. Granted, she wasn't keen on seeing Jason at the moment, but she couldn't afford to be picky.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. They weren't the footsteps of the guard she was familiar with. They were lighter with a slight click. Reyna recognized them as high heels. It was a woman. Unless there was a cross-dresser in the camp she wasn't aware of.

Reyna crawled over to the window of her cell-er...classroom. Since it was summer, they were able to convert a nearby school into a base camp. She was in what seemed to be a math classroom. She had managed to make a make-shift bed out of desks and chairs.

She looked through the window to see a woman making her way down the hall. She didn't recognize her, save her eyes. They were a startling gray. Reyna guessed she was a daughter of Athena, hoping she would be as friendly to her as Annabeth was.

The door handle wiggled, she was trying to get in.

"It's locked," Reyna said through the glass. The woman only smiled. The handle started to glow a bright red. Instinctively, Reyna stepped back. She stumbled, but, thankfully, she didn't fall and make a complete fool of herself. But, at this point, it didn't really matter, she thought bitterly. The door swung open with such force that it would have knocked Reyna out if she didn't step back.

"Hello," She greeted, keeping her voice strong. She went through her mental checklist. Squared shoulders? Check. Non-wavering gaze? Check. Clear throat? Check. Mouth set? Check. Standing tall? Check.

The woman smiled. "Hello, Reyna. I hear you're about to be executed."

"Well, I can assure you it is under false pretenses. Now, who are you?" She demanded.

"I'm the one who found the statue and am now going to use it to restore my heritage," She snarled.

"You mean you're the one who stole the statue and are now going to use it to lie?" Said a voice Reyna wasn't expecting to ever hear again.

Annabeth Chase stood before her in the doorway. She was leaning up against the door jam, twirling a key in between her fingers. She had bandages all over her, including a long one on her forehead. It took everything inside Reyna not to smile.

Something flashed in the woman's eyes. She turned, an outraged look etched on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I'm here to get my statue back," Annabeth snorted, "And save Reyna," She added.

The woman put on her smile again. "Well, you aren't going to get the statue, that's for sure."

"And if I say I already have it?" Annabeth taunted, a satisfactory smile on her face. Reyna could tell she was bluffing, but she didn't say anything. If this woman believed her, Reyna certainly wasn't going to tell the truth. They needed the Greeks as allies and if the statue falls into the wrong hands, then they were screwed.

The woman's smile faltered a bit. "How?"

Annabeth smiled and so did Reyna. She was buying it. "I have a few connections, just like you do. Plus, you flew off on a giant dragon with a sixty foot tall statue. It wasn't very hard to track you."

The woman paled. She stared Annabeth in the eye and for a second, Reyna felt like she was looking at a mirrored image of Annabeth's eyes. They looked almost identical, but the illusion was faltered when the woman tore her gaze away and left the room. Annabeth turned to Reyna.

"How are you not dead?" Reyna asked once the strange woman was gone. Annabeth eyed her suspiciously.

"It's a long story."

"Well, what are you doing here?" Reyna tried.

"Another long story," Annabeth sighed while propping herself up on a desk. She continued to stare at Reyna.

"Well, are you going to tell me or are you just going to stare at me?" Reyna demanded. Annabeth smiled.

"I don't exactly have all day, you know. I'm on death row," Reyna said icily. Annabeth's smile widened.

"Well, I already am, didn't you hear?" Annabeth said knowingly. Reyna nodded cautiously.

"I did. Why is that a good thing?" She asked, backing away when Annabeth started towards her.

"Because, I have a plan," Annabeth said with a wicked grin on her face. Reyna wasn't entirely sure if this was a good thing or not.


	30. Chapter 28

**Hi guys. So, I know you probably all hate me, but I'll get over it. **

**As you all have probably noticed, I haven't updated for like three months. Well, that is about to change! **

**I took an unannounced hiatus because I was dealing with personal issues as I told Finding Adventures. I'm not going to go into detail about my mental health, but I will tell you that it is not pretty. **

**But, I am starting to get better so you will have a regular update rate by May. **

**AND...I'm not promising anything but you ****_might _****get some random chapters floating around before May, so watch out for that. **

**Also, I would just like to thank you guys for your unconditional support and all the reviews and followers and favorites. I truly love writing for you guys and the stories and this world that RR has created and the ability for me to write about it. I know I haven't really made sense with a lot of stuff, but that's just me giving my own little personal touch to it. **

**And, sadly, just a heads up that the story will be ending soon. Like, soon soon. I looked at my little sheet thingy just now and I have like five more things to do with the story and then it's done. :/**

**And when it's done, I will leave it up to you guys if you want me to continue the story or if you just want me to do another House of Hades. Your pick, I don't care, **

**And now...since you have all been so patiently waiting, here is a preview to the next chapter(: **

**Reyna **

Reyna looked at Annabeth as if she lost her mind. She had just explained her plan and Reyna didn't even know how to _begin_ to complete the first task.

"Annabeth...that's-just-" Reyna stammered.

"Brilliant? I know," She grinned wickedly. Then her face turned utterly serious. "But, you can't tell anyone or else it won't work."

"But, why?" Reyna asked. Annabeth wasn't listening, she was busy walking over to the window and examining whatever was going on outside.

"I have to go. The Camp doesn't know I'm here and I don't want them to freak out. You're fine getting out by yourself?" She asked while walking towards the door.

"They think you're dead!" Reyna stammered. Why couldn't she get a grip?

"Whatever. Meet me by the Fleece!" Annabeth yelled while running down the hallway. She was gone, but she left the door open.

Reyna ran through the door and down the long, narrow hallway. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she knew what she was trying to find.

She ran up a flight of stairs, coming to a small landing with two hallways leading in opposite directions. One was open and when she looked down it, there were rows of lockers and classrooms. Not what she needed. the other hallway was small and dark with desks stacked on top of each other and piles of empty boxes. The door was stamped "Maintenance". That was just what she needed.

**Okay! Are you excited for the rest? It'll be up sometime in the near future, I promise. I just wanted to give you guys a little something. Anyways, enjoy your week! **

**Also, To those of you who read my other stories, I am deleting the Camp Half-Blood one, taking what I already have from there and making it a long one-shot. So, I'm going to try and get that done today. So, go read that! And Moments is staying as is. **

**Review and let me know what you think Annabeth's plan is! **


	31. Chapter 31

Big Shout-out to Starburst for reminding me this still existed! I shall be dedicating this last(Sniff sniff) chapter to you mostly because everytime I look at my reviews you are there.

But, seriously guys. You have made this so incredibly amazing and beautiful.

If I give ya'll the URL to my original story will you read it?

Not redoing it FYI. Just review and tell me if you want me to continue it or do a whole different HoH altogether.

But how bout that HoH cover? I personally am not a fan but I am excited that it's finally the Percabeth cover!

Why do I not like it you ask? Several reasons:

Percy looks like he has mascara running down his face.They still look like they're twelveWhat in the name of samhell are they wearing? It looks like they took fashion advice from one of the Gorgons.Annabeth has a ribbon tied around her hair. She's not 8, John Rocco.Lastly, the MoA cover was absolutely fabulous and this one was really just a letdown. I mean, come one. The HoO covers have only gotten better, this one is honestly just not doing it for me.

I am so sososososososososososososososososososososososososo sososososososososososososososososososososososososo sosososososossosososososso

So so so so SOOOOOOO SO sorry.

This is the last chapter:'(.

Just look for my new HoH on my profile!

Jason

Jason watched with amusement as Percy paced and ripped his hair out in front of the entire Mess Hall. h

"Dude, it's okay," Travis started.

"Yeah, denial is one of the stages of grief," Connor continued as they sat him down at one of the tables. Percy looked at them as if they were speaking Mandarin.

"Yeah I think it's Step 2," Travis said.

"No, it's Step 3!" Connor argued. At that point at least twenty different people started yelling out which step it was.

"No, idiots, it's Step 1. Don't get your panties in a wad," Clarisse interjected. At that point the mess hall went silent as she turned to the camp.

"Look, I know it's a shock that Princess died-"

"She didn't die though!" Leo whined.

"Anyway-"Clarisse said, shouting him a glare, "We need to stop focusing on that and start focusing on the problem at hand which is the fact that we have no plan whatsoever. I know Annabeth made the plans before, but we have an ENTIRE cabin of strategists-"

"Who aren't here," someone grumbled.

"That would gladly come out of hiding if we stopped acting like babies and asked them."

"DUDE!" Travis yelled, hitting Connor on the arm.

"OW!" Connor snapped. "Whadya want, woman?"

"Clarisse is totally like the Triceratops from the Land Before Time!" Travis yelled. Jason couldn't help but nod in agreement as Clarisse chased him out of the Big House. Percy then stood up the same time Piper did.

"Guys, she's not dead. We spent the past two weeks with her on a boat," Piper told them.

"Yeah, she just disappeared when we landed," Percy grumbled as he looked out the window, no doubt looking for his girlfriend.

"Because ghosts are afraid of people," Connor butted in.

"Connor, maybe they're telling the truth," Katie suggested. Connor snorted and went back to being silent. Thank the gods.

"But, maybe it was just a trick!" Someone yelled. Jason really had no idea who it was.

"Regardless of whatever our opinions are we need to make a plan," Jason spoke up, "Clarisse is right. We can't just sit around and wait for Annabeth to come back or not comeback. We have the Romans getting ready to attack us, a crazy psychopath on the loose, and Gaea rising up sometime in the near future."

"Who's the crazy psychopath?" Miranda asked.

"The chick who 'killed' Annabeth and made her insane. She's with Gaea and she doesn't like us," Piper answered.

"Can we try to, like, talk Reyna out of trying to crush our camp into smithereens, or?" Leo asked Jason.

Jason shook his head. "No, I-" The slam of a door interrupted him. Audible gasps could be heard as a blonde with stormy gray eyes and a sadistic smile on her face sauntered in.

"Annabeth? Where were you?" Percy asked, reaching for her.

"Well, while you all were arguing with each other over what to do, I was busy making a plan," She said matter-of-factly, the creepy smile never leaving her face.

"Why are you smiling like the Joker?" Leo asked her.

"Because I have a plan, Valdez," She said cheerily. She grabbed Leo's shirt collar, Hazel's hand, and motioned with her chin for Nico to follow her. "Lead them to the Bunker, Leo," Annabeth told him. Leo nodded warily and led them out the Mess Hall.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" Percy asked her, worry etched all over his face.

"Stay focused. Please," She pleaded quietly as she hugged him fiercely. A girl from the Aphrodite squealed. Jason rolled his eyes. He watched as she let him go and took a roll of paper out of her back pocket. She looked around.

"Where's Malcolm?" She demanded, smile gone.

"Your entire cabin is isolating themselves," Katie bravely answered. Annabeth nodded and turned to Piper.

"Try and find Malcolm to do this but no matter what happens, follow this to the letter," She told her, never waving her gaze from her eyes. She nodded as she unrolled it. She scanned it quickly and then looked up at her, her eyes searching her face frantically.

"Annabeth, this is...crazy," Piper said to her. She nodded.

"Yeah, but it'll work if you do exactly what this tells you to."

"But-"

"Promise," She begged.

"Fine, promise," Piper agreed as she hugged her.

"Okay. Bye, guys. See ya soon," She said, quickly fleeing from the Mess Hall. Jason sighed as he looked at Piper.

"Alright, what do we do first?"

Reyna

Reyna looked at Annabeth as if she lost her mind. She had just explained her plan and Reyna didn't even know how to begin to complete the first task.

"Annabeth...that's-just-" Reyna stammered.

"Brilliant? I know," She grinned wickedly. Then her face turned utterly serious. "But, you can't tell anyone or else it won't work."

"But, why?" Reyna asked. Annabeth wasn't listening, she was busy walking over to the window and examining whatever was going on outside.

"I have to go. The Camp doesn't know I'm here and I don't want them to freak out. You're fine getting out by yourself?" She asked while walking towards the door.

"They think you're dead!" Reyna stammered. Why couldn't she get a grip?

"Whatever. Meet me on the roof at eleven. Don't open the door on top until you hear a bang!" Annabeth yelled while running down the hallway. She was gone, but she left the door open.

Reyna ran through the door and down the long, narrow hallway. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she knew what she was trying to find.

She ran up a flight of stairs, coming to a small landing with two hallways leading in opposite directions. One was open and when she looked down it, there were rows of lockers and classrooms. Not what she needed. the other hallway was small and dark with desks stacked on top of each other and piles of empty boxes. The door was stamped "Maintenance". That was just what she needed.

She wandered down the dark hallway that was filled to the ceiling with extra desks and chairs on the left, leaving a narrow strip that Reyna shuffled down. She found the door labeled 'Roof Access' and pushed on the handle, praying to every god she could think of for it to open. It did. She silently thanked whatever god watched over locked doors and rushed in. She walked around, not really sure of what she was looking for. She finally located a small door with stairs leading up to it. She saw a clock out of the corner of her eye, reminding her that she had to wait until eleven. It was ten, now. Reyna decided that securing her position would be best, so she backtracked, locking or blocking the doors to the best of her ability. She then sat in wait do be a pawn in whatever the Greek had in mind. Hopefully her desperation wasn't the getting the better of her.

Leo

Leo decided at that precise moment that Annabeth needed to go to a psychiatric ward.

"What is it, Leo?" Hazel asked him, perking up from her spot by the drawing board.

"Blondes aren't dumb. They're just flat out psychotic. Whoever made that stereotype was seriously delusional," Leo grumbled as he tried to decipher Annabeth's spelling. He keeps forgetting that she was dyslexic as well.

"What does she need us to do?" Nico asked.

"Nothing yet," Leo told them as he struggled through Step 4 on the sheet of paper that was waiting for them on a workbench when they got there.

"Well, what's going on?" Hazel pushed on.

"Well, so far she wants Hazel to make a super deep tunnel that she wants Nico to unleash an army of the dead and she wants me to...make, no mark... I don't know. I give up. Who reads dyslexic?" He said. Hazel rolled her eyes and took the paper from Leo. Her brows furrowed.

"Leo, this is weird. It's almost a pattern," Hazel said under her breath. Nico looked over her shoulder as Nico started to pace.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"I don't know but everything that's spelled wrong is spelled the same every time the word is in the paragraph."

"What's so weird about that?" Nico asked.

"Well, Percy is dyslexic and when he spells stuff wrong, it's spelled differently every time. It's weird," Hazel mumbled as she flipped the paper. "Oh, there's something on the back."

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"Just gibberish. It has a Delta symbol then a bunch of other Greek letters that I don't know."

"A Delta?" Leo perked up.

"Yeah, why?"

"There's a Delta symbol on the back of Annabeth's laptop. She got it from Daedalus. It had a ton of inventions and programs on it."

"Yeah, but didn't she lose it in the underworld?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, but she copied some of it down on paper in case something happened to it," Leo said, his eyes lighting up as he ran towards a filing system towards the back.

"Hazel let me see the code."

After about an hour of searching through Annabeth's crap, Leo finally found a small envelope with the matching gibberish on the outside written in Annabeth's neat handwriting.

Leo ripped the envelope open like it was a Christmas present and unfolded the paper inside of it.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"We have a lot of work to do," Leo answered, as he pulled a whiteboard out of nowhere and started to decipher Annabeth's code.

Jason

Everything was set. Each cabin was in the place Annabeth assigned, ready to do what she told them to. Jason could clearly see the Romans in their ranks, marching straight towards the Greeks. It appeared to them as if the camp was empty, but Jason knew differently. All the campers were hiding amongst the trees; as if they were playing Capture the Flag. But, the Seven (Besides Annabeth) were hiding in a crack in Zeus' fist.

Leo had returned with Hazel and Nico about an hour before, looking exhausted. Frank had asked what happened, Hazel shook her head and told him that they couldn't tell them. Jason thought that was interesting. The Seven were divided and keeping secrets from each other, when Annabeth was the main candidate for sharing secrets with each other when they started off on this voyage.

"Where is she?" Percy asked for the hundredth time.

"She's doing something," Piper asked, rolling her eyes.

"What?" He whined.

"I don't know!" Piper said defensively.

"Yes you do!" He argued.

"Yeah, well, I'm not supposed to tell you."

"But-"

"Percy?" Hazel asked.

"What?"

"Shut up."

Jason smirked, silently cheering Hazel on. Suddenly, something caught his eye, distracting him from the bickering going on around him.

"Guys shut up for a sec, look," Piper whispered, passing Jason the binoculars. What Jason saw shocked him. Octavian was leading the army, holding what looked like two prisoners at his sides. Jason adjusted the binoculars further to see one blonde, curly-haired head on the right and one pitch black haired head on his left.

"Guys, he has Annabeth and Reyna."

"What?" Percy exclaimed, almost shouting.

"Shut. Up. Percy," Hazel whispered as she took the binoculars from him.

"What do we do?" Frank asked Piper as he took his turn looking through them.

"We wait," Piper said.

"GREEKS!" Octavian shouted. "I HAVE YOUR CAMP LEADER!" He taunted, forcing Reyna and Annabeth to kneel. One their knees hit the ground two guards behind them drew their swords.

"Guys, we have to-" Percy started urgently.

"No!" Piper whisper-shouted, "We have to wait for the signal."

"COME AND SURRENDER OR WE'LL KILL THEM!" Octavian shouted as the two guards raised their swords.

"Piper! We have to go save them!" Percy said frantically.

"NO. Signal."

"ONE."

"I'm not watching her die again, Piper!"

"TWO!"

"Keep it together, man," Leo said, slapping Percy upside the head. Jason could visibly see campers inching out of their hiding places, unsure of what to do.

"We aren't really going to call his bluff, are we?" Jason asked her.

"Just trust us," Hazel pleaded. The guards stepped closer to the two girls, swords raised. Something groaned underneath them, but they ignored it. If Jason didn't know any better, he could of sworn he saw Annabeth smile.

"THREE!" Their swords slashed downward.

And all hell broke loose.

**The End. **

**Review and tell me what you people want me to do with this! **

**Continue or new?**

**And let me know if you like the HoH cover! I want to see if I'm the only one who doesn't like it.**

***Sniff sniff***


	32. Chapter 32

**Why, hello there(:**

**So, funny story. Ya'll are gonna laugh, really. Do you know why? Because I am so dumb sometimes. Honestly. **

**Guess what I found? My story outline. Guess what was on the back of the story line? More plot points. **

**Hahahahaha.**

**So, my HoH is still going on. Are you happy? Of course you are(:**

**If I made a blog would you guys follow it? **

**What if I posted original work on Wattpad or Readwave? Would you read it**

**I'm really gonna try harder with this habitual updating thing. I really am. I pinky promise. **

**But, in case if you guys havn't noticed yet, I'm an airhead.**

**I just watched Hercules. I can honestly say I am outraged at all of the inaccuracy ( Really it's just the fact that _three_ Hydra heads come back instead of_ two_).**

**I wish this site had like a status thing like Facebook does. That would be awesome. Maybe I'll just update my profile or whatever. Would you guys like that? **

**Oh, these giant random ANs. Haven't you missed them?**

**As always... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**pretty please(:**

**So let's do some Annabeth**

**Vamanos! **

Annabeth

I fell on my butt with a small oomph. Smiling to myself, I looked around at the pitch black surroundings. The only light in the place was a small, jagged crack about fifty miles up. I frowned. I shouldn't have been that close to the ground. I unsheathed the knife I swiped from the armory. It didn't have anything on my old one, but it would have to suffice.

I rose to my feet shakily. Even though I had been there before, the fall and darkness still made me queasy. I moved the light around, checking to see if I had any injuries from the fall. I had a small scrape on the back of my thigh but I wasn't too worried about it. I decided that I wasn't going to get done what I needed to by just standing there, so I tentatively took a step forward. When nothing happened, I inwardly rolled my eyes at myself. I was alone with Arachne of all people not even a month before. And I'm not even going to go into the hell I endured with Leila and Tony.

After getting my brain together, I started to walk forward. I seemed to be on a black surface. The ground was texturized in wave-like forms that cracked slightly as I walked. A light fog started to form around my ankles, but I didn't really care. Everything just seemed so peaceful, like I was walking on actual ocean waves and I felt…happy. I suddenly felt Percy's warm hand in mine and the smell of the sea started to invade my nostrils as I continued walking. A small patch of weird shaped flowers came into view, so I gingerly plucked one from the stem. I had never seen anything like them before; not even around camp or during my late night swims (Sssh! Don't tell Chiron) with Percy. I lightly plucked one off of the stem. It smelled divine. I was vaguely aware that I should be searching for Reyna to complete my plan of finding Gaea to trick her into closing the doors herself, but I had other things on my mind. I started to think of Percy and how cruel of me it was to not involve him in my plan. I started to feel guilty that I didn't tell him. Surely he would be too mad to even speak to me _if_ I did this right. I had the fate of the world riding on my shoulders, plus my camp's and Reyna's camps' survival. I was really hoping that Hazel's tunnel and Nico's dead army would avert the attention of the Roman's long enough for Camp Half-Blood to attack. I told Piper to order them not to kill or seriously hurt any of them, but if they continued to press on and hurting them was the only option, then by all means protect yourself.

It then occurred to me that this whole Piper-leading –the-camp thing might not bid well with Percy. He has always been extremely territorial about the camp and his friends. HE didn't know Piper that well. Would he feel threatened? Would he be mad at me?

Somewhere, the rational part of my brain told me that it was just the exhaustion and my recent mentally unstable episode talking, but I couldn't stop the thoughts from coming.

I suddenly started to feel sick to my stomach. I looked down at my feet and realized that I had been pacing around in a circle. I slowly sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest. Even though my legs were no longer moving, the darkness continued to spin. I closed my eyes, hoping that that would help, but it honestly made things worse. All I saw was that thing that followed me around when I was with Leila and Tony. It was like a possessed spirit that was pulled out of a horror movie. It was gray and wrinkly. It almost looked like Gollum from the Lord of the Rings, but not. IT was a bit plumper than that and was the size of a six year old. Its eyes were completely black, all the way around, no sclera whatsoever. It always had a creepy grin on his uncanny owl-like face. But the worst part about him was not his appearance. Every time he came around my judgment was impaired, I felt extremely self-conscious and insecure and I could not make a decision even if my life depended on it. For example, there were several instances where I could have easily gotten away from Leila, but every time I tried to carry out a plan, this thing would get inside my head and I would end up taking too much time debating and get caught.

I opened my eyes to see my knife lying a few yards away from me. Had I dropped it when I was pacing? I shook my head whilst shifting my weight onto my knees so I could reach and grab for it. The ground started to rumble and I heard a crack coming from beneath me. The ground started to shake, which was not good for my already impaired vision. I could seldom see a light to my right out of my peripheral vision. I turned my body towards it, hoping to get a better look, but it was impossible with the vibrating ground. A crack started to form in between my knees. I made a mad grab for my knife. As I was doing so, I sickly grey hand wrenched mine from it. I looked to my left only to see that thing that has been following me around for the past month. _Oh, please. Not now._ The ground started to give way, slowly inching towards opposite ways. The thing had a vice-like grip, making it impossible for me to move. I did the immediate thing and had started to get as far away from it as possible. Now the crack had widened about three feet. I felt myself starting to slip, but I was determined to hold my ground. I had to do this. I could not fail. If I died because of this stupid demon thing then-

I was suddenly knocked off balance by an explosion. I had no idea where it came from. It felt like it was right under me. My hearing was instantly dull and all I could hear was ringing. My vision became blurry and there was a prickly sensation in my legs. I had a sense of déjà vu as I hung from the edge, being held off the edge by this freaking demon that showed up at the worst times. I tried to swing my other arm up to get more support, but all I saw was a blur of red and felt pain as I put pressure on it, so I immediately put it back down. I looked down, just to see what I would fall into and was surprisingly not surprised with what I saw; mostly just because luck was not on my side. There was literally a boiling lake of lava. I couldn't tell, but I thought I saw a little black dot, maybe a rock, floating around.

I looked back up to see that creepy thing smiling down at me. HE might have been laughing, but everything looked like a Van Gogh painting at the moment so I couldn't be entirely sure. He wasn't breaking eye contact with me as he started to mouth some words. I couldn't tell what exactly, but I saw either _House_ or _Ow_ or maybe he was just yawning. He did that a lot, like haunting me for the past month was such a bore to him. His head suddenly whipped to the side, his grip turning even more rigid than it had been before. I could feel my bone crack, causing tears to spring to my eyes. He let go.

And for the second time in my life I was falling down into an endless pit.

_Down, down…_

Down.


End file.
